02 Além da Coragem Livro II
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Tudo parecia muito bem, até o aparecimento de um estanho se intitulando Guerreiro Deus. Eles querem destruir os Cavs e Atena e tomar o poder da Terra, mas há mais alguém por trás disso tudo. Novas batalhas se iniciam nos reinos do gelo e do mar.
1. Chapter 1

_Nala: Oi gente!! Bom, esse é o segundo livro da minha fic, e ele vai contar as Sagas de Asgard e Poseidon._

_Shun: Nha... Nem me lembra de Asgard... Meu inimigo tinha problemas, coitadinhu!!_

_Hyoga: Shun... Ele era psicótico... ¬¬_

_Nala: É... E o seu era enciumado e possecivo..._

_Hyoga: Sem motivo nenhum. u.u_

_Nala: Naum mesmo... õo_

_Shun: AH!! Tô vendo uma pontada de ciúmes aki?? ._

_Nala: Não é nada disso!!_

_Shun: :P_

_Nala: Eu... Er... Eu tava falando do inimigo dele!_

_Shiryu: Sei, Sei... Nesse caso... Quem foi mesmo q __enfrentou um doido ganancioso. :P_

_Nala: Oo Hum... Acho q Asgard tem um grande problema..._

_Ikki: É... O povo de lá é completamente desparafuzado._

_Seiya: Nossa, qta maldade nesse seu coraçãozinho. XD_

_Nala: Bom... Comentários à parte... Vamos ao nosso novo livro. Mas só um capítulo hj, p/ abertura._

_Shun: Vc tá fugindo da discução...?_

_Nala: Qual?_

_Shun: A dos seus ciúmes... :P_

_Nala: Num tô c/ ciúmes de ninguém!!_

_Hyoga (vermelho q nem um tomate): Er... Anoo... Eu tô nessa conversa...?_

_Shun: Tá sim. _

_Nala: Num tá naum!!_

_Shun: :P_

_Nala: Ah, se eu te pego...! òó_

_Hyoga: ._

_Seiya: Q eles tão discutindo, heim...? Oo_

_Ikki: Nossa, tu é uma mula mesmo... ¬¬_

_Shiryu: Bom... Enquanto eles discutem... Ao capítulo, né? Boa leitura!_

_**Além da Coragem**_

_**Livro II - Neve, Oceano e Utopia - Mundo de Sonhos**_

**Asgard – Os guerreiros Deuses:**

Seiya e Shun haviam aproveitado a manhã para visitar o orfanato, as crianças de lá adoram Seiya. Há meses, tudo estava calmo. Estávamos em casa Hyoga, Shiryu e eu, o sol já ia alto quando sentimos algo estranho no ar, um cosmo maligno nas proximidades da cidade. Vindo da mansão de Saori, os cosmos de Seiya e Shun estavam em combate. Vestimos nossas armaduras e corremos para lá o mais depressa possível.

Quando chegamos, Saori ordenava o fim da luta. Um homem desconhecido, com uma armadura em tom verde escuro estava lá, a fim de matar Atena. O homem deixou o local, dizendo que Saori deveria ir para o reino de Asgard enfrentar Hilda, que queria o poder da Terra.

A confusão só se desfez quando nos explicaram a situação. Aquele homem teria entrado no Santuário, invadido a casa de Touro para testar o poder dos Cavaleiros dourados e vencido Aldebaran com um único golpe. "Alguém com a força do Cavaleiro de Touro derrubado com um só golpe? Que tipo de homem é esse invasor?" Pensei sozinha. Este mesmo homem teria se apresentado como Guerreiro Deus de Asgard, guerreiros que lutavam pelo Deus nórdico Odin e que eram protegidos por cada uma das estrelas da constelação de Ursa Maior, totalizando em sete guerreiros.

Hilda de Polaris, citada por este homem seria a representante de Odin no reino de Asgard, no extremo norte da Europa. Para tentar verificar o que estaria ocorrendo, Hyoga, que estava acostumado com regiões muito parecidas com aquela de Asgard, se ofereceu para ir até lá e investigar a situação.

-- / / --


	2. Chapter 2

_Nala: Yo, Minna!! Voltando às postagens depois do nosso feriadão. _

_Seiya: Oba!! Agora a coisa anda. VAmos reunir as safiras de Odin!!_

_Hyoga: Seiya, ninguém sabe delas ainda... -.-_

_Seiya: Claro q sabe. Já assistiram o desenho. :P_

_Shun: Pelo menos você podia fazer de conta né..._

_Seiya: Q seja... Vamos lutar! Primeiro eu, primeiro eu!!_

_Shiryu: Santa paciência... Ele tem mesmo mais de dez anos?_

_Kiki: Como assim?? Nem eu sou tão chato. u.u_

_Seiya: NUm sô chato!! T.T_

_Nala: Concordo c/ o Kiki... Bom... Q seja. Boa leitura, pessoal!! _

**A mudança de Hilda:**

Hyoga chega a Asgard, indo para perto do palácio de Valhalla onde, como ele mesmo já esperava, foi capturado e preso. Para não deixar que percebessem sua identidade, deixa que o torturem. Certo dia entra em sua cela uma jovem, com o olhar aflito. Freya era irmã de Hilda, e perguntava se fora o rapaz mandado pelo Santuário de Atena. Ela pedia desesperadamente que ele a levasse até Atena, pois queria sua ajuda para trazer sua irmã de volta a si.

De acordo com o que a garota dizia, Hilda era doce e gentil, incapaz de machucar uma mosca, quanto mais provocar uma guerra. Mas desde alguns dias, ela estava agindo de modo estranho, e dizia que destronaria Atena e dominaria a Terra. Quando Freya tenta falar contra, perguntando o que acontecia com Hilda, esta manda sua própria irmã para a masmorra.

Ouvindo a história, Hyoga se apresenta como Cavaleiro de Atena, tira Freya do palácio e foge com ela, prometendo levá-la até Atena. No meio do caminho, fugindo dos guardas que os perseguiam, encontram-na, e o brilho de seu cosmo deixa maravilhada a jovem princesa. Junto dela estamos Seiya, Shun e eu; viéramos para encontrar Hyoga. Freya lhe conta a história de sua irmã, e Saori está pronta para ajudar da maneira que for preciso.

Hilda surge montada em seu cavalo branco, cercada por Guerreiros Deuses, envolta num cosmo ameaçador que entra em conflito com o de Atena. Os de seus guerreiros conflitam os nossos, numa declaração de guerra. No dedo de Hilda, Saori percebe um sinistro anel dourado, do qual pergunta a origem.

-- Pensando bem – diz Freya, baixando a cabeça –desde que percebi este anel em seu dedo, ela já tem agido de forma estranha.

Atena tem sua conclusão: era o anel Nibelungo, um anel lendário que possuía maldições de todos os demônios menores e fracos. Fazia com que, quem o usasse, agisse de forma demoníaca, e levava as pessoas a matarem umas às outras, até mesmo entre irmãos. Alguém teria colocado o anel em Hilda, mas ela não tinha idéia de quem seria. Para salvá-la, era preciso tirá-lo de seu dedo.  
Mas havia ainda outro problema: As geleiras estavam desmoronando. Se isso continuasse, o nível dos mares subiria de tal forma que todas as cidades litorâneas e grande parte das mais interiores seriam cobertas pelas águas.

-- Mas porque isto está acontecendo? – pergunta Saori.

-- É porque Hilda parou de rezar. – explica Freya – Como representante de Odin, minha irmã deveria usar seu cosmo para que as geleiras continuassem de pé. Mas agora, com essa mudança, ela está deixando que o gelo derreta.

Atena decide ficar para impedir, com seu cosmo, que o gelo derreta, enquanto os Cavaleiros e eu iríamos até Hilda para tirar o anel de seu dedo. Shiryu não estava conosco, fora até Rozan adquirir informações com o seu mestre e chegaria depois. Hilda vai embora, e nós temos que segui-la, mas os Guerreiros Deuses com certeza tentariam impedir nosso caminho.

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Thor de Phecda, estrela Gama:**

Com pressa, subíamos as escadas em direção ao palácio de Valhalla, até que, em certo ponto, os degraus acabam, teríamos de seguir caminho pela neve. Mas as correntes de Shun detectam um perigo a nossa frente, e vimos surgir dois grandes redemoinhos, feitos por dois gigantes machados que rodavam em alta velocidade em nossa direção. Conseguimos desviar, mas as armas voltam por nossas costas, e nos atingem, à nossa frente estava um homem, tão alto quanto Aldebaran, que se apresentou como Guerreiro Deus Thor de Phecda, protegido pela estrela Gama. Estava disposto a impedir que continuássemos caminho, mas Seiya manda que prossigamos. Quando Thor lança novamente suas armas, o Cavaleiro libera os meteoros de encontro, para que Shun, Hyoga e eu conseguíssemos passar. Porém, o Guerreiro já esperava tal tática, e os machados estavam desde o início apontados para nós. Retornam rapidamente, e somos arremessados ao chão com a força do impacto, desmaiando logo depois.

Seiya tenta lutar com Thor, mas este parece levar grande vantagem. O Cavaleiro de bronze não consegue perceber os movimentos do homem que, apesar de muito grande, é extremamente ágil, e o faz cair do penhasco. Houve vezes que o garoto quase desistiu, mas os cosmos de Saori e de sua mestra, Marin, fizeram-no se levantar e continuar lutando, afinal, ele já havia lutado contra Cavaleiros de ouro, muito mais poderosos que ele, e vencido. Ele se levanta com grande dificuldade e tenta, com todas as suas forças, enfrentar o guerreiro. Ainda assim, parece que Seiya não é páreo para Thor, mesmo tendo conseguido, finalmente, enxergar seus movimentos, e lançá-lo uma vez ao chão, o inimigo é também muito resistente, e levanta-se sem perder nada de sua força.

Ainda nas paredes do penhasco, Seiya, quase vencido, é salvo por Shiryu, que acabara de chegar. Ele então explica ao amigo o que ouvira de seu mestre:

-- Meu mestre conhece a história do anel Nibelungo e disse que, se for mesmo ele, não adianta apenas tirá-lo de Hilda, temos que quebrar seu encanto. Cada Guerreiro Deus possui uma pedra guardiã, a Safira de Odin, em sua armadura. Temos que vencê-los, reunir as sete safiras e, aos pés da estátua de Odin, no palácio de Valhalla, obter a espada Balmung, só ela pode arrancar de Hilda o anel Nibelungo e quebrar a maldição, e Hilda voltará a ser quem era.

-- Obrigado, Shiryu, agora sei o que devo fazer. Lutarei e vencerei Thor. Você tem que encontrar os outros, dizer a eles sobre as safiras e seguir caminho.

Shiryu deixa Seiya, e vai ao nosso encontro. Depois de acordados e de ouvir suas palavras, nos levantamos para ir adiante, quando, mais uma vez, Thor aparece à nossa frente, dizendo que vencera Seiya. Shiryu está prestes a começar um combate contra o guerreiro, quando Pégaso reaparece.

-- Eu disse que enfrentaria Thor e o venceria, e é o que farei.

Seiya o enfrenta, o combate ainda é difícil. Mesmo tentando explicar que Hilda havia mudado, o Guerreiro parece não aceitar que deveria entregar sua pedra guardiã.

--

Homem comum das terras de Asgard, caçava escondido nas florestas do palácio, e distribuía as presas aos pobres. Quando descoberto, apenas sentou-se diante de Hilda, dizendo:

-- Pode fazer o que quiser. – ao que Hilda apenas responde:

-- Queria que me desculpasse, governo esta terra e, ainda assim, não posso fazer nada pelo meu amado povo.

Hilda chega até Thor e cura, com seu cosmo cheio de bondade e pureza, o ferimento que os guardas lhe fizeram quando o perseguiam. Com tal lembrança, ele chega a questionar se os Cavaleiros estariam certos. Mas logo volta a negar.

--

-- Isso é impossível, eu jurei lealdade à princesa Hilda, e lutarei por ela.

Ao tentar o último ataque, Seiya não tem saída, e atinge fatalmente o guerreiro com seu cosmo elevado ao máximo. Thor está morto, e seu desejo agora é unicamente de que os Cavaleiros tragam de volta a Hilda de outrora.

Seiya pega sua safira e nós seguimos o caminho que nos levaria a Hilda. Quando chegamos ao ponto onde acabavam os degraus, resolvemos nos separar. Para qualquer lugar que fôssemos, um dos Guerreiros Deuses estaria lá para tentar nos impedir então, separados, conseguiríamos enfrentá-los e obter suas safiras mais rápido do que permanecendo juntos.

-- Tomem muito cuidado, amigos. – foram minhas últimas palavras antes de nos separarmos.

--


	4. Chapter 4

**Fenrir de Alioth, estrela Epsilon:**

Shiryu segue por um caminho montanhoso, lembrando-se de como Shura o salvara da morte em seu combate, e da promessa que lhe fizera de proteger Atena. Um assobio ecoa entre as montanhas gélidas, imediatamente após, um grupo de lobos o rodeia. Mais um assobio e os animais o atacam, deixando-o invisível sob as mordidas raivosas. Shiryu eleva seu cosmo e lança longe todos os animais. Uma voz de cima de uma cascata congelada, tomada de raiva manda os lobos recuarem. Logo aparece o Guerreiro Deus, Fenrir de Alioth, protegido pela estrela Epsilon. Era ele quem comandava a matilha.

Shiryu tenta lutar, mas não há um só espaço desguarnecido em Fenrir, o "Cólera do Dragão" é inútil contra o guerreiro, que lhe rasga as pálpebras com as "Garras do Lobo Assassino", deixando difícil que o Cavaleiro mantenha os olhos abertos. Mais algumas investidas de Fenrir e Shiryu está no chão, quase inconsciente. O inimigo deixa que os lobos avancem para comer a carne do rapaz, mas um cosmo grandioso impede que os animais se aproximem, e dá forças para que o Dragão se levante, era Saori que amansava os lobos assim como, de acordo com a lembrança do Guerreiro Deus, fizera Hilda, no dia em que lhe entregou a armadura de Alioth. Mas o cosmo de Saori era cheio de Amor, bastante diferente do de Hilda naquela ocasião.

A luta continua, mas quando o Cavaleiro de Atena menciona o que faz como sendo pela amizade, Fenrir não contem a gargalhada.

-- Seu idiota! Como pode confiar nas pessoas? Se você confia nelas, elas um dia o traem, e o abandonam!

-- Do que está falando, como pode haver felicidade se não confiarmos uns nos outros?

-- Eu não confio em ninguém, só nestes lobos.

Fenrir atinge Shiryu mais uma vez. Ele não consegue entender aquela atitude do Guerreiro Deus. Este então lhe explica o que lhe acontecera:

"Tinha apenas seis anos, quando cavalgava com os pais e alguns amigos. Um enorme urso aparece no caminho, e o cavalo de sua mãe, que estava mais à frente, se assusta. Ela cai, e não consegue se levantar. O pai vai ajudá-la, tentando espantar o animal, enquanto o menino corre até a mãe, chamando-a desesperadamente. Quando pede ajuda, os homens que estavam com eles fogem, deixando o pai também ser morto. Sozinho, pega um pedaço de pau tentando se defender. É quando aparece um grupo de lobos, que avançam sobre o urso e o forçam a ir embora. Ninguém ajudara o menino além dos lobos, e a família Fenrir, venerada como uma das mais ilustres, foi completamente esquecida. O garoto cresceu entre lobos, tornando-se mais um deles do que um humano".

Shiryu realmente sentia que aquilo tivesse acontecido com Fenrir, e entendia seus sentimentos, mas não podia aceitar que ele quisesse a destruição da Terra apenas para se vingar daqueles que o abandonaram.

-- Não podia imaginar que os Guerreiros Deuses fossem tão covardes!

-- O que foi que você disse?!

-- É uma pena que tenha ficado tão amargurado só porque perdeu seus pais na infância.

-- Cale a boca! Como vocês, Cavaleiros, podem entender meus sentimentos? Eu vou matá-lo.

Fenrir avança contra Shiryu transbordando de raiva, mas um ataque rápido do Cavaleiro o acerta, enquanto este ainda afirma:

-- Nós, Cavaleiros de bronze também somos órfãos!

-- Como é? – indaga Fenrir, com grande surpresa, ainda se levantando.

-- Mas nós não nos lamentamos, lutamos lado a lado por esta Terra e por nossos amigos que vivem nela. Entenda que eu não posso deixar você que está choramingando pelo seu passado, me vencer.

-- Já chega! Vou acabar com você, Cavaleiro de Dragão!

O "Cólera do Dragão" é lançado contra a cascata, causando uma avalanche que arrasta tudo. Ele vence Fenrir, e pega a segunda Safira de Odin. Mas os lobos, enraivecidos pela morte de seu companheiro, atacam Shiryu, e ele cai do penhasco, desmaiando com a pedra entre os dedos.

--


	5. Chapter 5

**Hagen de Merak, estrela Beta:**

Hyoga caminha entre a neve, com toda a atenção possível. Algo levanta vôo, era um cisne, saindo de trás da neve, que faz um sorriso se abrir na face do jovem. Mas logo após, em grande velocidade, ele se desvia de um chute que vem do alto. Era Hagen, guerreiro do Deus Merak, protegido pela estrela Beta. Os dois entram em conflito, Hyoga tenta explicar que Hilda estava sob influências malignas por causa do anel de nibelungo, mas como todos os outros, o oponente acha aquilo uma grande mentira. Além de extremamente fiel a Hilda, Hagen tinha algo pessoal contra Hyoga. Não queria conversa, só queria destruí-lo.

O Guerreiro Deus pensava que Hyoga teria enganado Freya, e forçado-a a fugir de Asgard. Desde que eram crianças, havia um grande sentimento entre eles, e Hagen não poderia aceitar que, como imaginava, Hyoga tivesse feito um mal tão grande a ela, afastando-a da irmã, Hilda.

Não havia saída, o Cisne teria de lutar com o "Cavalo Indomável", mas o "Pó de Diamante" não manteve Hagen congelado por muito tempo. Já muito acostumado com o frio, aquele golpe não era nada para o guerreiro. Além disso, ele também usava golpes de gelo, e com um movimento congelou Hyoga. É claro que a situação não duraria muito, pois Camus já o prendera em um esquife muito mais frio e resistente, do qual o Cavaleiro se livrara. Vendo que usar gelo não adiantaria com seu adversário, Hagen corre para dentro de uma caverna, forçando Hyoga a segui-lo. Não era uma fuga, mas uma nova tática.

No fundo da caverna o cenário muda completamente, e o gelo dá lugar à lava vulcânica, era o lugar onde Hagen treinava desde criança, tornando-se forte contra os picos mais altos e mais baixos de temperatura, ele chamava de "inferno do calor ardente". O calor era demais para Hyoga, que crescera onde só havia neve o ano todo, estava literalmente derretendo. Hagen usava também golpes de fogo, e os lançava contra o Cavaleiro, atordoando-o cada vez mais. O calor já turvava a visão e comprometia gravemente os movimentos do Cisne. Com todas as suas forças, tentava criar uma barreira contra a lava que Hagen atirava contra ele, usando ar congelado, mas ele não agüentaria muito tempo. Mais um golpe de Hagen e a tentativa de se desviar num salto é frustrada, o Cavaleiro cai quase inconsciente, fazendo Hagen pensar ter vencido.

Hyoga se levanta com dificuldade, Hagen tenta atacar novamente, mas uma terceira voz ressona dentro da caverna: "Pare Hagen!". Era Freya, que deveria estar nas escadarias que davam para o Mar do Norte, junto com Kiki, onde Atena usava seu cosmo para segurar as geleiras. O menino vira, por sua telepatia, que Hyoga estava em apuros, rodeado por chamas, e Freya, sabendo que isso indicava que ele lutava contra Hagen, correu para o local, para tentar fazer o rapaz acreditar nos Cavaleiros. Ela se pôs entre Hyoga e Hagen, tentou dizer que sua irmã não era mais a mesma, mas nem nela Hagen acreditava.

-- Isso não é verdade! Como pode estar contra sua irmã, com que sempre se deu tão bem? Você está sendo enganada por este homem!

-- Não, Hagen, por favor, acredite em mim. Você prometeu proteger a mim, minha irmã e Asgard. Atena quer salvar Hilda! Por favor, use seu cosmo para a paz!

Hagen não queria entender, e toma posição de ataque.

-- Saia daí Freya, eu vou matá-lo!

-- Não! Mate primeiro a mim.

-- O que está dizendo freya?

Ele não podia acreditar, hesitou por um momento, mas tinha a promessa de que serviria a Hilda e lutaria por Asgard.

-- Me perdoe, Freya...

Hagen lança um ataque poderosíssimo, mas no mesmo instante, Hyoga puxa a jovem para trás, recebendo todo o impacto em suas costas e ambos são atirados contra a parede. Vendo a garota ferida pelo homem que a amava, o Cavaleiro percebe que nada o fará acreditar nos Cavaleiros de Atena, e que ele deveria ser vencido a qualquer custo. O cosmo do Cisne se eleva até o sétimo sentido, e ele dispara o golpe que aprendera com o mestre, a "Execução Aurora". O golpe congela até mesmo a lava da caverna, e destrói Hagen.

A visão de seu amado, morto próximo ao lago de lava, é terrível. Arrasta-se entre lágrimas para perto do jovem, tomando sua mão, chamando triste e fracamente seu nome, até que a fraqueza a consome, e ela desmaia. Kiki acabara de chegar, e assiste a tudo.

-- Foi uma luta cruel, não foi, Kiki? – diz tristemente Hyoga.

O menino só olha para os dois jovens, com expressão ressentida. Antes de continuar o caminho, Hyoga finca uma cruz fora da caverna, como numa sepultura para Hagen, e deixa Freya sob proteção de Kiki.

--

_Nala: Nhããã... Coitadinha da Freya... T.T_

_Hyoga: É mesmo... Ter q lutar desse jeito foi horrível..._

_Shun: Vc consegue ter alguma luta em q ñ tenha q lidar c/ tritezas...? Q má sorte..._

_Hyoga: Tem razão... Kurumada já judiava, ainda vem a Toei p/ ajudar... -.-_

_Nala: Tem razão... Bom... Espero q ela fique bem... Bom, por hj é só. Até amanhã c/ mais capítulos. Já-né!! Kissus!! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Mime de Benetona, estrela Eta:**

Shun caminhou até o alto de um penhasco. Uma música lhe vinha aos ouvidos, um ritmo belíssimo, mas cheio de profunda tristeza. Era um Guerreiro Deus, Mime de Benetona, protegido pela estrela Eta, que tocava calmamente sua harpa. Ele ataca, Shun tenta usar suas correntes, mas elas simplesmente não funcionam contra o adversário, Mime não parece ter sombra de medo, e fala com Shun sem ao menos olhá-lo de frente.

-- Sua corrente funciona muito bem para defendê-lo e agir contra a morte, mas nem todos os seus inimigos temem a morte, eu não temo...

Realmente, há algo de estranho no olhar do guerreiro, sua corrente deveria sentir a rivalidade do oponente para atacar, mas esta parece não sentir ódio algum. O adversário, porém, ataca novamente, ele é extremamente rápido.

-- Posso ver em seus olhos o quanto você odeia lutas. Porque insiste em lutar se de nada adianta, se sempre virá outra batalha e a paz nunca chegará?

Para Shun, Mime está certo, Andrômeda não compreendia mais porque tanto lutar e ferir as pessoas se isso jamais acabaria. Mas o cosmo de seu irmão fala dentro de seu coração, recobrando suas esperanças de um futuro melhor, e o garoto se levanta novamente.

-- Não entendo Mime, você tenta me matar, mas minha corrente não sente ódio nenhum em você. Talvez você odeie tanto as lutas quanto eu...

O Guerreiro Deus está surpreso com a afirmação, mas não aceita os argumentos do Cavaleiro. Sabendo que as correntes não funcionariam, Shun tira a armadura, e toma a posição da "Tempestade Nebulosa", paralisando o oponente e, depois, lançando-o aos ares. Isso, porém, não foi suficiente contra Mime, que usa as cordas de sua harpa para se segurar a um dos pilares fixo ao chão. Retorna, tocando seu réquiem e lançando suas cordas sobre Shun. Elas o envolvem e o pressionam, cortando sua carne e, na última nota, a corda em seu pescoço cortaria-lhe a garganta e o mataria. Mas o ar e as cordas são cortados pelas penas da Fênix, numa incrível velocidade. Lançadas por Ikki para salvar o irmão, caracterizam mais uma das entradas triunfais do Cavaleiro.

Agora a luta era entre Mime e Ikki. Os raios lançados pelo Guerreiro Deus são rápidos como a luz. O Cavaleiro só é capaz de escapar por ter enfrentado golpe semelhante em sua luta contra Saga. Mas Fênix também percebe algo estranho no olhar adversário, algo que ele conhecia bem.

-- Você também luta com os amigos e confia neles, Fênix, que bobagem.

-- Eu compreendo. Eu também já me revoltei contra meu destino e odiei as pessoas, mas conheci estes Cavaleiros com quem luto e vi que existe amizade. Agora confio no futuro.

--Que idiota! Vai se decepcionar se confiar nas pessoas e no futuro.

Mime usa seus raios, muito mais velozes e poderosos do que antes, e Ikki não consegue se livrar desta vez. De acordo com o guerreiro, seu raio se tornava mais poderoso conforme seu cosmo crescia, e era impossível vencê-lo. Fênix sentiu o cosmo intimidador de Mime, mas como Shun, também não sentia ódio em seu adversário, o qual se surpreende mais uma vez com tal afirmação.

-- Você não sente ódio em mim? Então deve saber quem sou, antes de ir para o inferno... Eu matei o meu pai com meu fantástico e poderoso golpe!

Pelo relato de Mime, Folken, seu pai, era um guerreiro de Asgard que o forçava a treinar contra sua vontade. O menino estava sempre sozinho, e o pai não o amava. Um dia, quando finalmente pôde despertar o cosmo, foi procura-lo, mas o escritório estava vazio. Sobre a mesa, encontrou um medalhão, com a foto de um casal que segurava um bebê. Folken aparece, diz que a criança é Mime, e os dois são seus pais, dos quais tirou a vida durante a guerra entre Asgard e um país vizinho, sem piedade. Acusando-o de covarde e de nunca tê-lo amado por não ser seu filho verdadeiro, de tê-lo apenas usado para tentar aliviar sua consciência, Mime o mata com um único golpe.

-- Então, Ikki, ainda não sente ódio em meu cosmo?

-- Mime, você é como eu costumava ser, já disse isso. Eu já odiei todas as pessoas, até mesmo Atena, mas descobri que tudo era porque eu sofria por amar, assim como você agora. Você só não quer admitir isso, porque tem uma venda em seus olhos. Mas isso acabou, vou lhe mostrar a realidade.

O "Golpe fantasma de Fênix" mostrou aquilo que o guerreiro tentava há anos esconder de si mesmo: Folken o amava, era capaz de arriscar sua vida por ele. Não matara seus pais impiedosamente, tentou dizer a Mime, antes deste o atacar, que os tinha deixado viver, mas teve de se defender do homem que o atacou pelas costas. A esposa tentou salvá-lo, e foi atingida também.

Mime não conseguia acreditar, tinha matado seu pai injustamente, e o desespero tomou conta de si. Seu cosmo se modificou repentinamente, agora havia realmente ódio em seu coração, e ele prometia destruir Fênix. A batalha está agora em seu ápice, as cordas da harpa envolvem Ikki e cortam sua armadura. Shun tenta ajudá-lo, mas o irmão quer vencê-lo sozinho, e não deixa o rapaz interferir. Fênix eleva ao máximo seu cosmo, fazendo com que sua armadura se desfaça em cinzas e o Cavaleiro se liberta, acertando um golpe no Guerreiro Deus.

Ainda atordoado pelas lembranças de seu pai e pela culpa de tê-lo matado, Mime finalmente quer acreditar no futuro, assim como Ikki e seu irmão. Ele tira sua armadura e resolve enfrentar Fênix com seu golpe.

-- Desta vez quero enfrentá-lo em igualdade e ver esse poder de quem acredita no futuro.

Os dois golpes se encontram no ar, Mime para do outro lado, de pé.

-- Fênix, eu queria poder acreditar no futuro, como você. Quando voltarmos a nascer, espero conhecê-lo, não como adversário, mas como amigo.

Mime cai e, logo depois, Ikki também. Shun toma a safira de Odin em suas mãos e, como mandara o irmão, segue caminho para o palácio de Valhalla.

--


	7. Chapter 7

**Alberich de Megres, estrela Delta:**

Devo ter pegado o caminho mais longo, tinha muita neve e as árvores não tinham folhas. Senti um cosmo conhecido desaparecer, e depois outro. Corri o mais que pude. Que lugar foi aquele onde cheguei... Havia inúmeros cristais, grandes e pontiagudos, de uma transparência lilás. Dentro deles, esqueletos humanos, meus olhos não piscavam, e meu coração se apertou. "Quem seria capaz de fazer isso?!" Com as pernas trêmulas, continuei andando, quando meus olhos fitam o que jamais esperaria, os cosmos que eu senti desaparecer...

-- Marin, Seiya!! O que aconteceu aqui? Seiya, fala comigo! Mais que droga é essa? ...Ah... Esse cosmo em batalha... Hyoga?!

Saí em disparada na direção do cosmo de Hyoga, ele combatia com tudo o que tinha, mas parecia estar muito debilitado da luta anterior. O guerreiro usava algo que chamava de "Unidade da Natureza", a floresta ganhava vida e atacava o oponente, não havia como se defender. Quando Hyoga parecia não ter mais forças, o inimigo abre os braços, seu cosmo toma a cor das pedras que prendiam Marin e Seiya, era o "Escudo Ametista". Ele ia prender Hyoga também. Não pensei duas vezes, me atirei ao campo de batalha, e tirei meu amigo do rastro de poder da ametista, mas aquela pedra parecia ter paralisado minha perna por alguns segundos.

-- Nala! Cuidado, Alberich prendeu Seiya e Marin no Escudo Ametista.

-- Eu já sei, deixe que agora é minha vez de lutar!

-- Hahaha!! Uma garota? Isso vai ser fácil.

-- Não tenha tanta certeza, Alberich. Escute, precisamos das safiras de Odin para libertar Hilda do poder de Nibelungo e fazê-la voltar ao normal...

-- Que se dane! EU reunirei as safiras, derrotarei Hilda e reinarei!

-- Como é, você está traindo seu país, sua princesa? Que tipo de homem é você?

-- Hum... Eu sou o cérebro de Asgard, mas Hilda nunca apreciou meu dom por eu querer usá-lo em meu benefício e não para o bem do povo. Agora é minha vez de governar.

-- Hilda tinha razão em não aceitar suas idéias. Eu não terei piedade!

-- Hahaha! Você não pode me matar, se o fizer, Marin e Seiya jamais sairão da ametista, morreram lá.

-- O que? Droga...

Ele tenta me atacar com o Escudo Ametista, mas eu já vira o golpe e consegui me esquivar. Vendo que não adiantaria usar esta técnica comigo, estando em boas condições físicas, Alberich apela para a "Unidade da Natureza". Eu não conseguia me defender ou me esquivar, e fui atirada ao chão com força. Hyoga tenta me ajudar.

-- Nala! Para com isso... Eu lutarei com ele.

-- Hyoga, você já lutou o bastante por hoje, e eu não fiz nada até agora, então sai da minha frente.

Seus olhos fitam assustados os meus, e eu abro um sorriso.

-- Confie em mim, eu dou conta.

-- Que tocante, os amiguinhos se protegendo. Vamos ver se dá conta disso pirralha. "Unidade da Natureza"

-- Se afaste Hyoga!

Dei um salto mais alto como nunca tinha feito. Desfazendo-me da armadura e das sandálias, pus os pés no chão, fechei os olhos e respirei como sendo parte dos espíritos da natureza, como costumava fazer quando criança, nas florestas brasileiras, como os nativos me haviam ensinado. Como fizera antes com Spartan, Cavaleiro de prata, evoquei as energias da natureza, mas agora precisaria de mais do que antes. "Terra, seja minha sustentação; Ar, dá-me velocidade; Luz, empresta-me tua energia!" Numa onda, senti as forças da natureza tomarem conta de meu corpo, a "Unidade da Natureza" era inútil contra mim, minha velocidade era insuperável, os galhos não me alcançavam e também não escapavam de meus ataques. As acrobacias deixam Hyoga e Alberich boquiabertos.

Quando voltei novamente à terra firme, nenhuma folha atrevia-se a chegar perto de mim. A próxima etapa foi provocá-lo, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso irônico. Ele teria de apelar para o "Escudo Ametista". Eu já tinha raciocinado, derrotá-lo não tiraria meus amigos da ametista, eu teria de destruí-la, o que só seria possível no momento em que o poder é liberado por Alberich. Era muito arriscado sem armadura, mas...

-- Muito bem, você me tirou a paciência. Parece que só há um modo, e agora você está desgastada demais para escapar... "ESCUDO AMETISTA!!"

Tomei posição para atacar, com o sorriso ainda mais satisfeito. "Como um pato..." Seu cosmo parecia me sugar para dentro dele, desfiz a resistência.

-- Você perdeu Alberich. "DENTES DE SABRE!!"

Houve um forte estalo da ametista se partindo, Alberich caiu derrotado, sem acreditar no que acontecera. Logo depois eu, do outro lado, senti a pele fria e paralisada por cristais daquela rocha lilás. Minhas pernas não tinham mais forças, só ouvi depois a voz de Hyoga me chamar.

-- Nala! Nala você está bem? Responda, por favor!

-- Estou bem, Hyoga... Obrigada.

-- Que loucura, enfrentar um Guerreiro Deus sem armadura!!

-- Se é a única maneira... Vamos, temos que continuar.

-- Foi impressionante...

Meu sorriso agora era envergonhado. "Mesmo?" – perguntei encabulada.

Ele me ajudou a levantar, seu sorriso era tão doce... Nossos olhares se cruzaram por alguns segundos, cheios de um brilho hipnotizador. Estávamos muito próximos... Meu coração disparado, o rosto corado e quente...

-- Nala, Hyoga!! O que aconteceu aqui?

-- Seiya, você está bem! E Marin? – disse me afastando rapidamente de Hyoga, sentindo a face queimar mesmo no frio de Asgard.

Hyoga fixou o mais frio olhar em Seiya, capaz de congelar o sol, e pensei que ficaria preso novamente, dessa vez, num esquife. Mas ele nem percebeu...

-- Ela mandou que continuássemos, mas que tivéssemos cuidado com Shido, não me perguntem por que... Que você tem Hyoga, parece um tomate de tão vermelho...

-- Do que ta falando Seiya? Vamos logo que não temos tempo! – disse tentando disfarçar com uma falsa braveza, mas ficou ainda mais rubro.

Continuamos então nosso caminho, faltavam apenas duas safiras de Odin, tínhamos que ir rápido, pois aquela luta já durava quase metade do dia.

--

_Nala: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! Droga!! Seiya BAKA!!_

_Seiya: Q foi q eu fiz??_

_Shun: Como "Q foi q eu fiz?" Vc é tonto?_

_Ikki: E precisa perguntar o q tá na cara?_

_Seiya: Mas eu num fiz nada... T.T_

_Hyoga: Sem comentários... Eu devia ter mesmo te colocado num esquife..._

_Seiya: Pq?? T.T_

Shiryu: Nossa, mas q lerdo... ¬¬

_Hyoga: Ah, esquece. Vc é muito burro p/ isso._

_Seiya: Mas..._

_Nala: Ah!! Chega. Vamos pro próximo Capítulo._

_Hyoga: Ah... Espera aí, Nala... Eu... Espera._

_Nala (sai)_

_Hyoga (olhar congelante p/ Seiya): Eu juro q te mato..._

_Seiya (sai correndo)_

_Shun, Shiryu e Ikki: Q medo... ''_


	8. Chapter 8

**Shido de Mizar, estrela Zeta:**

Shun chega antes de nós no palácio de Valhalla e é interceptado pelo guerreiro que atacara a casa de Aldebaran, Shido de Mizar, protegido pela estrela Zeta. O garoto tenta atacá-lo, mas o frio criado por Shido congelara suas correntes e elas perderam toda a energia. Quando se enfrentaram no Japão as correntes tinham todo o poder, pois o calor não permitia que o frio do Guerreiro Deus as congelasse, mas agora o frio de Asgard dava vantagens contrárias. Shido atacava impiedosamente com suas garras.

Hyoga, Seiya e eu chegamos em meio à batalha, mas Shun não nos deixa interferir. Mandou que continuássemos para conseguirmos logo a Safira que restava. Corremos pelos corredores do palácio, mas um forte tremor pôs pilastras abaixo, barrando nosso caminho. Para abrir passagem, Seiya golpeia os escombros, mas do buraco formado, vem uma rajada de vento tão forte que nos derruba, e os três ficamos inconscientes. O buraco volta a se fechar.

Por mais que se erguesse e tentasse continuar lutando, o frio do adversário era poderoso demais para as correntes de Andrômeda. Shun ainda estava confiante de que nós chegaríamos a Hilda, mas é ironizado pelas palavras de Shido, que conta a situação em que deveríamos estar, mesmo Hyoga, que crescera na Sibéria, não suportaria o frio entrando pelas rachaduras de sua armadura depois de batalhas tão duras. O Cavaleiro é derrubado pelo poder do "Impulso Azul" de Shido.

Shun intensifica seu cosmo ao máximo. Ele se levanta mais uma vez retirando sua armadura, se desfazendo das correntes. No teto do palácio se abrem buracos, por onde todo o ar frio de Shido é expulso, e o cosmo do rapaz envolve a ambos, eles agora podem se enfrentar em igualdade. O Cavaleiro tenta advertir de que a corrente criada por seu cosmo pode crescer sem limites, até destruí-lo, mas o Guerreiro Deus ainda tenta usar seu "Impulso Azul". Sem escolha, Shun libera a "Tempestade Nebulosa".

Uma sombra parece se atirar entre os dois, impedindo que a técnica do garoto atinja por completo seu adversário. Shun continua de pé, e Shido cai derrotado. Encostada no pilar, com os braços perfurados pelo que pareciam garras, estava a Amazona de Cobra, Shina. Parecia que havia mais alguém além de Shido por ali. Shina então explica o que Marin queria dizer com "ter cuidado com Shido". Era por causa de sua "Sombra", o irmão gêmeo de Shido, Bado de Arcor, protegido também pela estrela Zeta.

--


	9. Chapter 9

**Bado de Arcor, estrela Zeta:**

Bado aparece pela primeira vez, sua armadura seria idêntica à de seu irmão, não fosse pela cor, branca como a neve. Parecia ser muito mais forte que Shido, e também muito mais impiedoso. Sua função, na verdade, era ajuda-lo secretamente, como uma verdadeira sombra, mas só seria realmente um Guerreiro Deus se o guerreiro de Mizar fosse derrotado. Assim, na casa de Touro, Aldebaran não foi derrotado por Shido, mas por Bado. Porém, era como se Shido tivesse feito tudo completamente sozinho.

Bado atacava com garras muito mais poderosas que as do irmão. Parecia impossível vencê-lo. Recuperado da batalha contra Mime, Ikki reaparece para ajudar o irmão e Shina. Comprando briga contra o guerreiro de Arcor, também percebe a dificuldade de enfrentá-lo, sendo atingido mais de uma vez.

Só então Fênix vê Shido estendido no chão, vencido por Shun, e percebe que ele é idêntico ao seu adversário. Os dois eram irmãos, mas Bado parece não se importar, ou melhor, odiar tal idéia. Sua história então vem à tona.

--

Shido e Bado eram gêmeos, mas as superstições diziam que gêmeos destruíam a família e que, em casos assim, os pais deveriam escolher um dos dois. Shido foi o escolhido e Bado foi abandonado na floresta, em meio a uma tempestade de neve, com uma adaga sobre seu manto. Ele foi criado por camponeses e teria uma vida normal se nunca conhecesse o irmão. Mas um dia, caçando um coelho, um menino teve pena e pediu-lhe para ficar com o animal, em troca deu-lhe uma adaga de ouro que trazia consigo. Bado percebe que era idêntica à sua, descobrindo quem realmente era o menino, criou um gigantesco ódio pelo irmão, e cresceu tendo como único objetivo ser melhor que Shido. Quando foi escolhido por Hilda, pensou ter conseguido o que queria, mas descobriu depois não ser um Guerreiro Deus, mas uma simples "sombra" de seu irmão, e seu ódio cresceu ainda mais. Sabendo que só a derrota de Mizar o tornaria Guerreiro Deus de Zeta em seu lugar, resolvera deixar seu irmão ser destruído por Shun. Ele parecia odiar o irmão do fundo de seu coração.

--

Ikki, porém, percebe algo em seu suposto ódio: Bado interferiu na hora em que Shun utilizou todo o seu cosmo contra Shido, tentou atacá-lo, mas Shina o protegeu. "Se ele queria tanto a morte do irmão, por que o defendeu?".

O Cavaleiro o atinge com o "Golpe Fantasma de Fênix". Bado se vê confrontando Shido, tem certeza de ser mais forte, e o ataca. Realmente, ele o vence, mas na hora do golpe final, se sente incapaz. Voltando à realidade, Bado inesperadamente ironiza Ikki.

-- Isso não passa de uma ilusão.

-- Não, Bado, isso é o que está no fundo do seu coração, você quer acreditar que odeia seu irmão, mas sabe que a culpa não é dele se você foi abandonado por seus pais, e sim das crenças tolas de seu povo. No fundo, você não consegue matar seu irmão, caso contrário, não o teria defendido quando estava prestes a ser derrotado por Shun.

Seu olhar se espanta, Bado parece ter caído na real. De repente, Shido se levanta, segurando Ikki pelas costas. Arcor está ainda mais espantado.

-- Bado, acabe com Fênix agora! Eu o estou segurando.

Bado tenta atacar, mas dessa forma, mataria Shido, e ele hesita.

-- Não posso, não sou capaz de matá-lo.

-- Não importa, de qualquer forma estou morrendo, você será Guerreiro Deus. Queria que soubesse, que nem eu nem nossos pais nos esquecemos de você, nós sempre o amamos. Agora acabe com isso, mate-o irmão.

Ele não consegue fazê-lo, principalmente depois de ouvir Shido chamá-lo de irmão, Bado entrega a luta. Seu irmão está muito debilitado, e cai novamente. Aquele que até então dizia odiá-lo agora vai em sua direção, toma seu corpo nos braços e o leva para fora do palácio, de volta para a terra onde nasceram. Assim Shido poderia descansar em paz.

Shun e Ikki seguem caminho até nos encontrar inconscientes no meio do corredor, pedaços dos escombros estavam por toda parte, mas havia passagem. Enquanto eu e Seiya estávamos desmaiados, Hyoga acordara e usara todas as suas forças com um ar congelado para quebrar a montanha de concreto que estava na sua frente, voltando a desmaiar em seguida, sem forças. Ikki nos chama, dizendo que devemos continuar, mas Hyoga quer que eles vão na frente, temendo atrasar o grupo. Porém Fênix insiste em não prosseguir sem o amigo, e o ajuda a se levantar. Sinto que minhas pernas não respondem, não consigo andar, Shun me dá apoio para que possamos todos chegar ao nosso destino.

--


	10. Chapter 10

**Siegfried de Doube, estrela Alfa:**

No final do corredor vimos abrir, à nossa frente, um imenso salão a céu aberto, delimitado por um profundo precipício onde, na extremidade oposta, erguia-se imponente a estátua do Deus nórdico Odin. Era lá que devíamos depositar as safiras para conseguir a espada que desfaria o feitiço do anel Nibelungo, a espada Balmung.

De cima das escadarias, imponente como um verdadeiro personagem lendário, surge o último e mais poderoso dos Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard, Siegfried de Doube, protegido pela estrela Alfa. Caminhava de forma altiva e parou ante os degraus, olhando-nos por cima, seu olhar, porém, era de pura bondade e justiça. Sua única vontade era servir à sua senhora, Hilda, que não acreditava estar possuída pelo mal, tal era sua admiração por ela.

Seiya é o primeiro a atacá-lo, mal sabia que seus meteoros não fariam nem cócegas no adversário. Ele tenta um chute, mas logo recebe um golpe no estômago que o lança a metros de distância. Ainda tenta se levantar, mas é pego pelo golpe de Siegfried, a "Espada de Odin". Em volta do Cavaleiro faz-se um círculo que emana grande energia e o atira ao alto, seu corpo é cortado várias vezes e violentamente atirado de volta ao chão, Seiya está inconsciente.

É a vez de Ikki fazer a tentativa, seus golpes são rápidos e habilidosos, mas não o suficiente. Siegfried se esquiva com facilidade e acerta nele um golpe que o lança além e através dos pilares. Hyoga e eu estávamos muito debilitados, um ao lado do outro tentávamos nos manter de pé. Ikki ainda tenta lutar, mas acaba levando uma surra do guerreiro, que se vira para Shun, Hyoga e eu, aos pés da escada. Ele prontamente nos ataca, mas Andrômeda nos protege com suas correntes. A "Espada de Odin", porém, libera sua energia por baixo da nebulosa de Andrômeda, desfazendo a defesa e nos lançando ao ar. Todos desabamos sem consciência.

Siegfried, porém, percebe os esforços dos Cavaleiros. Imaginando o que os faria capazes de chegar tão longe, começa a pensar na possibilidade de Hilda realmente ter mudado. Seiya ainda tenta se levantar e lutar, lança novamente seus meteoros, mas isso não é nada para o Guerreiro Deus, e ele utiliza-se de um golpe ainda mais poderoso que o primeiro, o "Vendaval do Dragão". Seiya é atingido em cheio, no momento em que Shiryu está chegando ao salão, depois de se recuperar da luta contra Fenrir. O Dragão se espanta ao ver todos os seus amigos derrotados rapidamente por um único adversário.

Toma partido na luta, após algumas tentativas frustradas de atingir Siegfried, se desfaz da armadura, que o prendia no uso pleno de seu cosmo. Seus golpes são baseados em artes marciais, extremamente calculados, ágeis e precisos, mas ainda eram nada para seu inimigo. Shiryu, porém, ainda é o único capaz de se esquivar eficientemente de grande parte dos golpes. Ele eleva seu cosmo, e apela para o "Cólera do Dragão", mas este também não se aproxima do inimigo. A história de Siegfried, contada pelo mestre, vem-lhe à memória:

"Siegfried, herói de lendas nórdicas, foi um corajoso cavaleiro que matou o dragão de duas cabeças que aterrorizava o povo. Cortando seu pescoço com sua espada, se banhou no sangue do monstro, e se tornou imortal".

Shiryu não sabia como vencer, o golpe "Vendaval do Dragão" sendo lançado ao chão. Só então se lembrou dos ensinamentos de seu mestre: "A arma mais poderosa é uma espada de dois gumes, ela possui um ponto fraco que é letal". Foi como ele aprendeu o ponto fraco de seu "Cólera do Dragão", e agora sabia que o golpe de Siegfried também deveria ter um ponto fraco, assim como o dele. Uniu suas forças para utilizar sua técnica mais uma vez e, assim, tentar enxergar a falha do adversário. Shiryu vê, então, o punho esquerdo de Siegfried baixar drasticamente, expondo seu coração, assim como com a sua técnica. Atacou rapidamente aquele ponto, atingindo o inimigo e deixando-o incrédulo. Mas Shiryu foi atingido também, e caiu desmaiado, enquanto o único dano sofrido por Siegfried foi uma rachadura na vestimenta.

"O Siegfried da lenda fora totalmente recoberto pelo sangue do dragão, exceto por uma parte em suas costas, em cima do coração, onde caíra uma folha. Outros homens, com inveja do herói, atacaram-no pelas costas, exatamente naquele ponto, enquanto este se limpava no rio, e o mataram".

Foi como Shiryu descobriu como lutar contra Siegfried, lembrando-se de seu próprio ponto fraco, que era o mesmo que de seu adversário. Siegfried está espantado com a atitude do Cavaleiro de Dragão, que se deixa ferir para descobrir a falha de seu adversário. Os fortes laços que nos unem como Cavaleiros de Atena e as forças que nos mantêm na luta fazem com que o Guerreiro Deus quisesse não precisar lutar conosco. O cosmo de Shiryu ainda não se extinguira, ele volta a se levantar para a luta, mas Siegfried ainda se via na vantagem, já que o Cavaleiro estava gravemente ferido.

--

Salão interno do palácio, Hilda está inquieta com a demora de seu último guerreiro em vencer os Cavaleiros. Um doce som de flauta ecoa pelo local, mas aquele que a toca não se mostra, diz apenas ser criado de quem lhe dera o anel de Nibelungo, e adverte-a para que não subestime o poder dos Cavaleiros de Atena. Hilda parece assustada e, ao mesmo tempo, hipnotizada com a música do homem misterioso.

--

Em frente à estátua de Odin, a batalha parece estar perto de um fim, Shiryu volta à posição de luta, Siegfried está confiante de que sua rapidez não permitirá que o Cavaleiro volte a ver seu movimento. O cosmo do Dragão se eleva ao máximo, deixando o até então invencível Siegfried atônito com tanto poder, confuso entre o que era certo ou errado àquele ponto.

Hilda surge atrás de seu guerreiro, inquieta, ameaça ela mesma atacar o Cavaleiro, mas Siegfried a impede, questionando os acontecimentos de então. A representante de Odin está indignada, mas o Guerreiro Deus resolve lutar, o cosmo de Shiryu se eleva ao extremo, e o Dragão toma vida em suas costas. As técnicas dos dois dragões se chocam no ar, numa esfera de energia que começa a ser empurrada por Shiryu. O equilíbrio está desfeito, o ponto fraco do adversário é mais uma vez atingido, deixando um ferimento bem maior que o primeiro, o inimigo cai inconsciente. Shiryu aproxima-se para pegar a última safira, mas no mesmo instante um som de flauta invade todo o local.

--


	11. Chapter 11

**O criado do Deus dos mares:**

Ao som da flauta, o homem que antes advertira Hilda agora se mostra, apresentando-se como o mensageiro o templo de Poseidon, Sorento de Sirene, um General Marina. A verdade agora era clara: "Poseidon, Deus dos mares, voltou a viver entre os mortais. Ele quer governar a Terra, junto com os mares, porém, Atena reina na Terra. Por isso, mandou que Hilda de Asgard derrotasse a ela e seus Cavaleiros com os Guerreiros Deuses. Como Hilda não gosta de guerras, Poseidon usou o anel de Nibelungo para controlá-la. Porém, não esperávamos que os Guerreiros Deuses, que tinham as estrelas da ursa maior como guardiãs, fossem tão fracos".

Diante daquelas palavras, Siegfried compreende que Hilda estava realmente possuída, e se indigna com tal ato. Sorento ainda diz que Hilda e ele seriam levados para o templo do mar, para servirem a Poseidon depois que a Terra fosse "lavada", mas ele não parece aceitar a proposta. Seiya se levanta mais uma vez, querendo tomar partido da discussão, mas Sorento calmamente se põe a tocar sua flauta.

A sensação é estranha, o corpo fica amortecido, a música parece invadir seu cérebro de forma anestesiante, os golpes não atingem um alvo, e a imagem do adversário à frente parece se multiplicar inúmeras vezes, numa ilusão absurda. Num simples levantar de braço, Sorento corta o ar e lança Seiya de cara contra o chão. O Cavaleiro volta a se levantar, e Sorento ameaça lançar outro golpe, mas Siegfried se põe a sua frente, como se fosse atacar Seiya. Pensando que ele queria demonstrar seu valor como Guerreiro Deus Sorento simplesmente permitiu que continuasse.

Siegfried ergue seu braço direito, como em forma de ataque, sua mão, porém, perfura o próprio cinturão, retirando a safira e entregando-a aos Cavaleiros. Diante da incredulidade de Hilda e Sorento, Siegfried admite que os guerreiros de Atena estavam com a razão desde o princípio.

O Guerreiro Deus se vira para Sorento, ele é, agora, o alvo de seu último golpe, no qual deposita todo o seu cosmo. Mas o Marina limita-se a levar a flauta aos lábios, e tocá-la com doçura. A "Sinfonia Final da Morte", o corpo do adversário torna-se pesado, tudo parece estar em câmera lenta e sua mente se torna turva.

"A sirene, na mitologia grega, era a bruxa do mar. Vivia nos mares da ilha de Cecília, sul da Itália, e enfeitiçava os navegantes com seu canto. Depois, ela os levava para o fundo do mar, onde os devorava".

Siegfried era atraído pelo som da flauta, mesmo tentando tampar os ouvidos, era impossível escapar. Numa tentativa de se livrar do som, o jovem pressiona os dedos contra os próprios tímpanos, a ponto de estoura-los. Mas ele ainda ouve a melodia. "Não adianta tapar os ouvidos ou destruir os tímpanos" – dizia Sorento – "A música entra diretamente em seu cérebro". Como fizera com Seiya, lança Siegfried para trás com um corte no ar, mas este ainda volta a avançar. Seu único desejo era salvar sua princesa, Hilda, da maldição do anel Nibelungo. Num último impulso, o guerreiro se lança contra Sorento, que perfura seu coração com a mão em forma de faca. Mas o rapaz está decidido a ir até o fim, agarrando o Marina pela cintura e ascendendo aos céus com ele.

Com o poder de seu cosmo sacrificou sua vida para destruir o homem que representava aquele que transformara Hilda em pura maldade. Restava aos Cavaleiros utilizar as sete safiras de Odin na estátua do Deus, para conseguirem a espada que desfaria o feitiço do anel sobre Hilda. Mas ao que parece ela não deixaria que isso ocorresse assim tão facilmente...

--


	12. Chapter 12

**O fim da maldição de Nibelungo:**

Seiya está com as safiras em suas mãos, eu e os outros rapazes estamos caídos. O Cavaleiro tenta ir até a estátua, mas Hilda lança um raio sobre ele. Seu cetro tem a forma de um tridente, com a ponta central bem maior que as outras duas, de onde saem os raios que atingem Seiya. Os golpes são lançados em série, e Pégaso já está exausto. Seus amigos se põem diante de Hilda para protegê-lo, e permitir que ele chegue à estátua do Deus. Shiryu e Shun são os primeiros a serem derrubados, Ikki cai em seguida, quando se põe na frente do cetro lançado na direção de Seiya. Mesmo sem seu tridente, Hilda ainda possui o poder do anel em seu dedo, quando tenta usá-lo pela primeira vez, Hyoga se coloca no caminho, com o raio indo em sua direção...

-- HYOGA!! – o grito foi involuntário, fui atingida em cheio pelo golpe, caindo em cima de Hyoga, os dois desmaiados com o impacto.

Seiya pedia desesperadamente pela espada Balmung, aos pés da estátua, sem, porém, obter resposta alguma. O segundo ataque atingiu seu alvo, e Seiya despencou no precipício. Ele já quase não tinha forças, mas uma voz lhe trouxe de volta à realidade. Era o espírito de Saga, que censurava o Cavaleiro por estar à beira da desistência. "O que pensa que está fazendo, Seiya, vai desistir agora? Levante e lute como um Cavaleiro de verdade!" Depois dessa, Seiya não podia se deixar vencer, uniu todas as forças e subiu a parede. Hilda estava confiante de que seria impossível o Cavaleiro conseguir a espada, afinal, como dissera Sorento, minutos atrás, mesmo Odin, Deus nórdico supremo, era submisso a Poseidon. O Cavaleiro é novamente atirado ao precipício.

Mas como em resposta às crenças de Hilda, um cosmo se acende fazendo tomarem vida as sete safiras dos Guerreiros Deuses, que vão se encaixar no cinturão de Odin, na forma da ursa maior. As rochas se abrem aos pés da estátua, de onde surge a lendária armadura que Odin vestia na era mitológica. Ela está envolta pelo cosmo do Deus, se separa em inúmeras partes e se monta novamente no corpo de Seiya. Munido da espada Balmung contida na armadura, Seiya revive em cosmo e finalmente volta à batalha, mas hesita ao se ver prestes a golpear Hilda, temendo feri-la mortalmente, e ser responsável, não só pela morte de uma pessoa inocente, mas também pela completa destruição de Asgard, que estaria em ruínas sem o cosmo de sua princesa.

Mais uma vez, Seiya é atingido pelo poder do anel, e cai. Ele não sabia o que fazer naquela situação. Mas o cosmo de Odin brilha através da espada, pedindo sua confiança, e que Pégaso cumpra sua missão de desfazer o feitiço do anel, trazendo a representante do Deus de volta a si. Seiya o faz, se levanta novamente e, desta vez, atinge o anel de Nibelungo com a espada Balmung, partindo-o em dois. As partes do anel caem no chão e se desfazem em cinzas.

Hilda está caída, Seiya vê o sangue fluir de seu corpo, e acredita tê-la matado. Suas mãos tremem, os olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Culpando-se de ter falhado em sua missão, o Cavaleiro cai de joelhos, apoiando-se com as mãos no chão, e põe-se a chorar, um choro de culpa.

Hyoga acorda, apóia minha cabeça em seu braço: "Nala... Nala, pode me ouvir?". Com dificuldade, abro os olhos, meu amigo parece preocupado.

-- Hyoga, você está bem... Que bom...

-- Do que está falando? Devia estar preocupada com você! Porque fez aquilo? Podia ter morrido...

Eu não respondo, passo os braços em volta de sua cintura, abraçando-o, feliz por vê-lo bem no fim de uma batalha tão dura.

-- Na... Nala...? – Ele parece confuso, e seu rosto toma a cor do fogo, mas não demorou em corresponder ao meu ato.

Um cosmo ressurge no corpo de Hilda, e ela se levanta, voltamos nossa atenção a ela, temendo que ainda estivesse possuída. Mas ela passa por nós, indo até em frente à estátua de Odin, onde a armadura retomara sua forma original. Dela retira a espada, com as mãos em seu corte, fazendo correr seu próprio sangue. Com lágrimas nos olhos, arrepende-se de seus atos até então, lamentando-se pela morte dos Guerreiros Deuses naquela batalha sem sentido, e com seu cosmo, trás de volta tudo o que havia se destruído em Asgard.

Enquanto estava sob o poder do anel, o verdadeiro espírito de Hilda podia ver tudo o que acontecia, todas as suas atitudes malignas, e isso a fez sofrer ainda mais, vendo que ela mesma mandara seus fieis guerreiros para a morte, causara a ruína de seu país tão querido e tentara derrotar Atena por ambições fúteis.

Com tudo finalmente acabado, voltamos eu, Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki, Marin e Shina para onde Saori ficara impedindo que o gelo de Asgard derretesse. Hyoga, ao meu lado, dava-me apoio para que conseguisse andar. De um jeito que não conseguia entender, sentia-me bem ao seu lado.

Chegamos ao local onde Saori estava. Agora que tudo terminara e o cosmo de Hilda voltara a queimar trazendo de volta a Asgard de antes, Atena nos esperava com um feliz sorriso. Pensamos que estaria tudo bem agora, mas nos enganamos. Uma enorme onda surge por detrás da Deusa, e estoura sobre o lugar onde ela estava, carregando-a consigo para o fundo do mar.

A água chegou até nós, nos degraus, e nos encharcou. Quando o mar voltou ao nível normal constatamos, sem reação, o desaparecimento de Saori. Tínhamos mais um desafio pela frente, e sabíamos que era contra Poseidon, Deus dos mares. Restava apenas saber como chegar aos seus domínios. Dessa vez não teríamos período de descanso, o que exigiria muito mais de todos nós.

-- / / --

_Nala: A Saga de Asgard chegou ao seu fim, mas a verdadeira batalha ainda não terminou. O verdadeiro inimigo parece estar mostrando suas presas. E agora, como encontraremos Saori?_

_Seiya: Nossa, qto suspense :P_

_Nala: Posso saber o q vc tá fazendo aki? ¬¬_

_Seiya: Ué... Eu tb faço parte da história..._

_Nala: Mas eu ainda tô brava c/ vc!_

_Seiya: Mas..._

_Shiryu: Seiya, dá o fora antes q ela crave as garras em vc..._

_Seiya (abaixa a cabeça e sai)._

_Shun (terminando de ler o capítulo): Amigo... Amigo... Q negócio é esse heim?_

_Nala: Heim? Onde?_

_Shun: Aki, ó. Vc vive chamando o Hyoga de amigo..._

_Nala: E ñ é...?_

_Shun: Sei... Pq mesmo q vc tava brava c/ o Seiya?_

_Nala: Hã? Er... O q? Eu... Aliás... Kd o Hyoga? _

_Ikki: Foi beber água. Acho q tá c/ vergonha :D_

_Nala: De q...?_

_Shiryu: Tá desconversando de propósito?:D_

_Nala: Do q vcs tão falando??_

_Shun: Naaaaaada... :P_

_Nala: Ah!! Eu tava brava c/ o Seiya pq ele me deu um baita susto qdo chegô do nada lá na mata de Asgard. E o Hyoga eu chamo de amigo pq ele é... E... E... Só isso._

_Shiryu: Sei... E akele abraço...? :D_

_Nala: ... (vermelha q nem um pimentão)... Num posso mais abraçar um amigo?!_

_Shun, Shiryu e Ikki (se olham e riem): Claaaaaaro... :P_


	13. Chapter 13

**Um Reino Sob o Mar:**

Há dias tentávamos descobrir como chegar no reino de Poseidon. Vasculhando as escritas da biblioteca do palácio de Valhalla, Hilda, Freya, Seiya e Shun descobriram um antigo texto que citava um local em Asgard que seria a passagem para o reino submarino de Poseidon. Saíram os quatro em procura do local, e de fato o encontraram. Uma cratera no gelo abria-se com um imenso redemoinho nas águas do mar. Seiya e Shun saltam indo para as profundezas do oceano. A velocidade, a pressão e a falta de ar os fazem desmaiar.

Eles despertam minutos depois, com o rosto na água que escorria de seus cabelos. Olharam em volta, não havia água, mas ar, como se estivessem na superfície. Mas foi quando olharam para cima que ficaram ainda mais surpresos, vendo que as águas do mar estavam lá encima, sobre suas cabeças, seguradas pelo nada.

Uma doce canção chega aos seus ouvidos, numa suave voz feminina que parece hipnotizar os dois rapazes. Eles rapidamente viram seus olhares na direção da voz, vendo surgir, sobre as rochas a silhueta de uma bela jovem, loira, cabelos longos e lisos, olhos azuis, trajando uma armadura. Era de cor avermelhada, com um capacete fechado e as pernas formando camadas como escamas de um peixe.

-- Huhuhu... Olha só onde os cavaleirinhos chegaram!

-- Quem é você? – pergunta Seiya ainda meio assustado com a situação.

-- Eu sou Tetis, a Sereia. Sou leal serva de sua majestade, Poseidon.

-- Ótimo! – rebate Seiya – Estamos aqui para resgatar Atena, que ele raptou. Onde ele está?

-- Hahaha! Você acha que é fácil assim, Cavaleiro de bronze? Eu não deixarei que passem nem daqui! "Cilada de Coral!".

A doce e calma voz da Sereia guarda uma técnica que logo pega os dois Cavaleiros, eles se vêm presos pelas pernas, e rapidamente estão completamente envoltos e sufocados debaixo de todo aquele coral. Tetis acredita na vitória, mas Seiya e Shun elevam seus cosmos de forma inesperada, rompendo a barreira que os prendia, jogando longe todos os coloridos pedaços dos corais. Com um golpe Seiya corta o ar, e o deslocamento chega à garota, que é lançada longe, assustada com um poder que não esperava de um "mero Cavaleiro de bronze".

--


	14. Chapter 14

**Poseidon:**

Algumas horas antes, no templo de Poseidon. Atena desperta, ainda atordoada, olha em volta, perguntando-se onde está. A cama onde dormia é luxuosa, como o quarto que observa á sua volta, tudo muito claro e bonito.

Um jovem rapaz entra pela porta, altivo e belo, com seus longos cabelos de um azul claro como água, olhos verdes, do tom do mar, sob uma túnica luxuosa como as de antigos gregos de grande importância.

-- Está acordada, Atena? Espero que esteja bem acomodada.

-- Você...? – confusa e surpresa, Saori lembra-se de acontecimentos recentes:

--

Há pouco tempo fora convidada para a comemoração dos dezesseis anos do jovem Julian Solo. Sua família tinha o controle do comércio marítimo desde a antiguidade e o pai do rapaz era grande amigo do avô de Saori. Mas morrera há algum tempo e, agora, Julian administrava toda a fortuna da família. Saori o conheceu nesta festa, e o rapaz se apaixonou por ela logo de início. A sós, na varanda, ele lhe conta sobre seu "império marítimo" e de suas ambições de se tornar líder mundial no comércio pelo mar. Queria que a jovem estivesse ao lado dele, pediu a mão de Saori em casamento. Mas a jovem educadamente recusa o pedido e se afasta, em direção ao seu quarto. O rapaz não acredita no que acabara de acontecer, nunca em sua vida alguém lhe rejeitou algo, e se casar com ele era tudo o que todas as garotas que o conheciam mais queriam.

O homem que estava a sua frente agora era o mesmo Julian Solo daquele dia, apresentando-se como o Deus dos mares Poseidon. Ele lhe explica como despertara como Deus: Na mesma noite, depois que Saori já havia se recolhido, Julian, ainda na sacada, vê um forte brilho vindo do Cabo Sunion, não muito longe dali. "Estranho, ninguém vai àquele lugar". Levado pela curiosidade, ou por alguma força maior, Julian vai até o cabo onde, à frente das ruínas, encontra um tridente dourado brilhando fortemente. "O que é isso?".

-- Vossa alteza? – uma delicada voz surge por trás do rapaz – Esse é seu tridente, que eu vim entregar ao senhor.

-- Meu tridente? Alteza? Não entendo. Quem é você?

-- Eu sou sua fiel serva, Tetis, a Sereia. E o senhor é a reencarnação do Deus dos mares, Poseidon. Venha, eu o levarei ao seu templo.

Dizendo isso, Tetis segura Julian pela cintura e se joga no mar com ele, que ainda esta confuso, ainda mais agora, pensando que morreria na queda. Mas quando retoma a consciência vê um enorme templo a sua frente. A água está acima, como o céu, e Tetis está ao seu lado para guiá-lo. Ela explica que ele é o Deus dos mares, Poseidon, e que todos os seus Generais estavam ali para servi-lo. Inúmeros soldados estavam lá e, acima deles, sete se sobressaíam, com imponentes armaduras chamadas Escamas, os Generais Marinas.

--


	15. Chapter 15

**Uma nova batalha se inicia:**

Poseidon era o jovem Julian Solo, que ela conhecera alguns meses antes, mas o fato de Saori ser Atena não era novidade para o rapaz. Ele lhe explica que ela se encontra em seu templo no fundo do mar, explica também seus planos para a Terra. Esta seria arrasada por uma chuva constante e forte de quarenta dias, como a da época de Noé, e ficaria debaixo das águas por cento e cinqüenta dias. Dessa forma, ela seria lavada de todos os humanos impuros e, quando a água baixasse, uma nova raça poderia ser criada, somente de pessoas puras e perfeitas, estabelecendo a utopia sobre a Terra. Mas como Atena era a garota por quem Julian se apaixonara, Poseidon pensava em salvá-la e, assim, ambos reinariam juntos.

Mas Atena jamais aceitaria tal proposta, seu compromisso era com a vida na Terra, e as pessoas boas e inocentes não poderiam pagar pelos pecados de outras. Além disso, a Terra é o lugar onde as pessoas nascem para cumprir missões, que recebem antes de nascer, e dessa forma, evoluir. Por isso as pessoas que aqui vivem com certeza são cheias de defeitos, mas estão em busca da perfeição e merecem terminar suas missões para alcançá-la.

Como explicara Poseidon, cada um dos sete mares do mundo era sustentado acima de seu reino por pilares, cada um protegido por um dos sete Generais Marinas. Atrás do templo estava o pilar principal, maior que todos os outros. Era preciso derrubar os sete pilares, deixando o principal sem sustentação, para poderem destruir este também. Assim, o reino submarino seria alagado pelas águas dos oceanos. Também era preciso vencer o próprio Deus dos mares. Mas era dito que os pilares eram indestrutíveis, e que nem o poder dos Cavaleiros de ouro juntos poderia pô-los abaixo, e o pilar principal era ainda mais resistente que os outros. Saori, porém, acreditava que havia um modo de fazê-lo, e precisava ganhar tempo até que seus Cavaleiros chegassem para combater os Generais. Ela precisava atrasar a inundação.

-- Tem certeza de sua decisão, Atena?

-- Sim... Lutarei pela Terra, mesmo que custe minha vida!

-- Está bem, você pode atrasar a inundação. Está disposta a receber sobre si a água que era destinada a Terra?

-- Já disse que sim.

Ele então a leva até o pilar principal, as portas se abrem e, lá dentro, vê-se uma grande sala. Poseidon indica que Saori entre no pilar, quando já está lá dentro, as portas se fecham, Poseidon surge numa janela um pouco acima.

-- Toda a água que era destinada a Terra cairá sobre você. Enquanto isso, a Terra estará livre das chuvas. Mas isso é só até que o pilar esteja cheio de água. Neste momento você morrerá, e voltará a chover na Terra. É uma pena, você poderia reinar ao meu lado, mas seus Cavaleiros não poderão vencer os Generais Marinas, que são muito mais poderosos que os seus Cavaleiros de ouro, muito menos conseguirão derrubar os pilares. Seu sacrifício será inútil.

-- Eu acredito nos meus Cavaleiros.

A janela se fecha, quatro gárgulas dispostas nas quatro paredes da sala começam a jorrar água pela boca. Atena está certa de que seus Cavaleiros chegarão a tempo e vencerão Poseidon.

--

Enquanto isso, onde estavam Seiya e Shun, Tetis ainda tenta detê-los no local, utilizando agora dezenas de soldados de Poseidon. Suas armaduras são chamadas Escamas, e com estas se parecem, eles tentam atacar os dois Cavaleiros de bronze, mas estes não têm trabalho algum para derrubá-los.

-- Sinto muito, mas acho melhor você chamar os seus Generais, porque todos os soldados não conseguirão nos vencer. – provoca Shun.

Surge um poderoso cosmo, de uma agressividade assustadora. Imponente em sua escama de General, com o rosto escondido sob o capacete, era o General que ditava as ordens entre os guerreiros de Poseidon, Dragão Marinho.

-- Tetis... Ao que parece, você está tendo trabalho com esses míseros Cavaleiros de bronze.

-- Dragão Marinho! – diz Tetis com voz amedrontada.

-- Diga a eles como podem salvar sua Deusa.

--Mas...

-- Eu estarei esperando por eles no meu pilar. Mas duvido muito que cheguem tão longe.

Ele se afasta e some, Tetis explica a situação de Atena no pilar principal e sobre os sete pilares e seus Generais. Os rapazes deixam o local rapidamente em direção aos pilares, se separando para ganhar tempo enquanto a Sereia, com um malicioso sorriso nos lábios, se diverte com a idéia de que logo morrerão e a Terra será coberta pelas águas enviadas por seu imperador.

Logo em seguida chegam Shiryu e Kiki, voltando dos cinco picos onde foram buscar informações sobre a passagem para o reino de Poseidon. A eles Tetis também explica toda a situação, e o Dragão resolve sair em auxílio dos amigos. A garota tenta detê-lo, mas Kiki lança contra ela as pedras do chão.

-- Vá em frente Shiryu, eu cuido dela!

-- Está bem. Tome cuidado, Kiki, confio em você.

Shiryu parte enquanto a Sereia se refaz da surpresa. "Droga, esse nanico está usando telecinese!".

-- Hehe... Posso não ser forte o bastante para ser um Cavaleiro ainda, mas sou o melhor aluno do mestre Mu, e me chamam de Kiki de Apendix.

-- Ora, e o que pensa que vai conseguir com esse truque barato, nanico insignificante?

-- Não me chame de nanico insignificante! É você que é metade humana, metade peixe... Polvo, lula, marisco, atum...

-- Ora, seu... Verme imundo! Não vou perder tempo com você, vou matá-lo de uma vez!

Kiki lança suas pedras na direção da Sereia, mas ela facilmente as evita e destrói, surgindo pelas costas do menino e tirando-o do chão pela blusa.

-- Hum... Não passa mesmo de um nanico insignificante. Agora morra!

-- Ai, ai... Solte-me, solte-me, ai...!

-- É melhor você soltá-lo! – a voz ecoa no fundo do oceano. Era uma mulher, com o corpo revestido por uma armadura de cor roxa, uma bela tiara com serpentes nas laterais e uma máscara sobre o rosto, seus cabelos verdes e revoltosos caiam-lhe até quase a cintura. Trazia uma urna dourada nas costas.

-- Shina! Que bom que está aqui!

-- Kiki, o Mestre Ancião me mandou trazer sua armadura.

-- A armadura de Libra?!

-- Sim. Suas armas podem destruir até as estrelas, portanto são as únicas coisas capazes de por abaixo os sete pilares do reino submarino.

-- Que besteira! – diz Tetis confiante – os pilares do reino do imperador Poseidon são indestrutíveis!

-- Leve-as para os Cavaleiros de bronze! – diz Shina, sem se importar.

Kiki toma a caixa em suas costas e segue rumo aos pilares. Tetis, porém, tenta detê-lo.

-- Não se esqueçam que eu estou aqui, não deixarei que escape, nanico!

-- E não se esqueça que eu também estou aqui. – retruca Shina, pondo-se a sua frente – Eu serei sua adversária.

O garoto consegue seguir caminho, enquanto a Amazona fica para deter a jovem Marina.

--


	16. Chapter 16

**O Pilar do Pacífico Norte:**

Seiya corre pelas escadas que o levam ao primeiro pilar, aquele que sustenta o oceano Pacífico Norte. Neste mesmo momento, eu e Hyoga, voltando do santuário onde fôramos buscar informações sobre Poseidon, nos encontramos com Hilda e Freya, que nos mostram a passagem por onde Seiya e Shun chegaram ao reino de Poseidon.

-- Tomem cuidado, e boa sorte! – desejam as irmãs, antes de nos atirarmos no redemoinho.

Acordamos no reino submarino, encontrando Shina, que está atrasando os movimentos de Tetis. Tudo que acontecera até então nos é explicados e nós nos separamos em busca dos pilares. Hyoga me detêm, segurando-me a mão e olhando-me com ar preocupado. "Tome cuidado" disse. "Não se preocupe" respondi com um sorriso, e começamos nossa corrida.

Seiya se depara com o pilar, apenas o pilar, mais ninguém. Impaciente e desatento como sempre, sua primeira ação é lançar seus ,meteoros contra a construção. O golpe é barrado. Apenas uma mão foi suficiente para detê-lo.

-- Se fizesse um arranhão sequer neste pilar você estaria perdido, Cavaleiro de Atena.

-- Quem é você? – pergunta Seiya.

-- Eu sou Bian, de Cavalo Marinho, o General que protege este pilar. Se quer destruir este pilar terá de me vencer. Se julga capaz disso?

-- Não importa o que acho... Sou Seiya de Pégaso, e é bom se preparar!

Seiya o ataca sem pensar duas vezes, mas seus meteoros nem mesmo relam o Marina, que nem mesmo se move de onde está. Os golpes desaparecem diante de Bian, como pequenas pedras jogadas na água. O General some, numa fração de segundo move-se para trás de Pégaso.

-- Acho melhor mostrar-lhe o abismo que separa nossos poderes, Seiya de Pégaso. "SOPRO DIVINO!!"

Seiya voa contra as paredes, e desaba no chão.

--Pff... Você é tão frágil que bastou eu soprar para derrubá-lo...

Seiya se levanta, para surpresa de seu adversário, atacando-o mais uma vez, mas o golpe é igualmente contido, da mesma maneira que anteriormente, e mais um "Sopro Divino" atinge o jovem Cavaleiro de bronze. Claro, não se pode esquecer que a teimosia é característica inerente aos Cavaleiros de Atena, e Seiya era o mais perfeito exemplo disso. Mais uma vez se levantou, retomando a posição de combate.

-- Você pode ter me atingido duas vezes, e o seu "Sopro Divino" pode ser poderosíssimo, mas ainda não me atingiu de forma mortal. Se quiser me vencer, precisará de mais que isso, ou será você quem morrerá...

-- Então você quer um ataque decisivo? Era só pedir. Sinta a mais poderosa técnica do Cavalo Marinho: "VENTOS DE TEMPESTADE!!"

Seiya e sua grande boca... Foi atirado com uma força surpreendente para cima, atravessando todo o oceano e chegando à superfície. "Tem sorte de ter chego à superfície, se não, seria comida de peixe" dizia ironicamente Bian. Virou as costas como se tivesse apenas se livrado de um inseto incômodo. Mas um cosmo manifestou-se atrás de si, tornando sua feição incrédula.

-- Pégaso?! Como conseguiu voltar?

-- Hum... Vocês se dizem melhores que os Cavaleiros de ouros, mas não chegam aos pés deles. E eu vou te provar isso agora mesmo!

Ele concentra todo o seu cosmo, liberando os meteoros com mais energia que antes. Confiante em sua defesa, Bian não percebe o poder do ataque, ela é quebrada e Bian é atingido.

-- Não entendo... Como você pode me atingir de repente?

Ele olha para Seiya mais uma vez, surpreendendo-se com o que vê.

-- Ah! Mas o que é isso? Sua armadura brilha como se fosse dourada! Não... Está normal, não passa de uma reles armadura de bronze.

-- Está enganado, Bian, o brilho dourado é real. Nossas armaduras voltaram à vida pelo sangue dos Cavaleiros de ouro. Por isso essa armadura é quase tão resistente quanto as douradas, e eu estou muito mais protegido.

-- Por isso você não foi pulverizado nem pelo meu golpe mais poderoso! Mesmo assim, como pode ultrapassar minha defesa?

-- Hum... Você utiliza a mesma tática que um Cavaleiro de prata com quem lutei, há cerca de um ano, Misty de Lagarto. Ele criava uma massa de correntes de ar com a rotação de suas mãos e fazia uma barreira contra meus ataques. Você faz o mesmo, com movimentos próximos à velocidade da luz. Os círculos que se pareciam com pedrinhas jogadas na água são por causa da grande umidade do aqui. Quando percebi isso, soube como vencê-lo, Bian.

-- Ao que parece, você tem muita experiência para um Cavaleiro de bronze, Pégaso. Mesmo assim, você não pode me vencer, pois as Escamas têm poder idêntico ao das armaduras de ouro. Jamais poderá me ferir fatalmente.

Mas Seiya, com o rosto calmo, nada natural dele, chama a atenção do Marina para suas Escamas: "Você acredita mesmo nisso?". Os olhos quase lhe saltam das órbitas, tamanho é seu espanto. Onde fora atingido pelos meteoros abrem-se fissuras, e a dor chega ao seu corpo. Agora furioso, Bian avança.

-- É hora de levar essa luta a sério. Reduzirei você e sua armadura a pó!

Ele volta a utilizar o "Sopro Divino", com toda a sua força. Mas Seiya apenas afasta alguns centímetros, sem ao menos tirar os pés do chão. No piso por onde passou ficam rastros fundos. Bian não pode acreditar, e prepara-se para usar o "Ventos de Tempestade" logo em seguida. Mas o cosmo do guerreiro de Atena se intensifica até o nível dos Cavaleiros de ouro, liberando um poderoso "Cometa de Pégaso", e sua armadura novamente brilha dourada. O Cavalo Marinho não tem tempo de reagir, e vai ao chão vencido. Mas ainda acredita que não haverá vitória para os Cavaleiros de Atena.

-- Mesmo com o poder de todos os Cavaleiros de ouro juntos, o pilar não sofreria nem mesmo um arranhão. Mesmo com essa derrota, Poseidon vencerá.

O rapaz não está disposto a acreditar, nem a ficar esperando sentado. Sucessivos golpes são lançados contra o pilar, com todo o poder que Seiya possuía, mas nada acontece. Ele começa a perder a cabeça, acreditando que não há mesmo como derrubar o alicerce, resolve se jogar contra ele, pensando ser o único jeito. Por sorte, Kiki chega a tempo de tirar uma idéia tão absurda da cabeça do garoto. Ele entrega a armadura dourada e diz que suas armas são as únicas que podem destruir o pilar.

A vestimenta de Libra brilha a sua frente e o escudo se separa dela, indo para nas mãos de Seiya. Ele lança a arma contra o pilar, recebendo-a de volta em seguida. Uma grande rachadura se abre e se estende por toda a construção. Ela se desfaz em milhares de fragmentos, e uma fina chuva começa a cair no local, mostrando que o nível do Pacífico Norte começa a baixar.

De onde estão Shina e Tetis pode-se ouvir o estrondo da queda. Tetis não é capaz de acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

-- Não se preocupe, Tetis, logo você ouvirá outros estrondos como este, dos outros pilares desabando aos pés dos Cavaleiros de bronze.

--


	17. Chapter 17

**O Pilar do Pacífico Sul:**

Shun é o próximo a encontrar o pilar que deve derrubar, o pilar do Pacífico Sul. Suas correntes estão tensas, apontam para um suposto inimigo. "Será um Marina?". O garoto ataca, a sua frente vê surgir uma bela moça.

-- Detenha-se, corrente!

A corrente triangular pára quase tocando a jovem, mas a imagem desaparece como miragem, deixando o Cavaleiro atônito. Uma voz o ironiza.

-- Porque conteve o ataque, Andrômeda? Tal erro pode lhe tirar a vida.

A imagem da jovem volta a aparecer, mas ela logo se transforma. Dos pés surgem seis horríveis bestas, que avançam velozmente contra Shun.

-- Será outra miragem? "Defesa Circular!"

Não era miragem, as bestas têm um forte impacto contra as correntes. Se não fosse a rápida reação, Shun teria recebido todo o poder do ataque.

Um homem surge, com cabelos longos, rosto sorridente e irônico, recoberto por uma suntuosa Escama de General Marina.

-- Ouvi dizer que as correntes de Andrômeda tinham uma defesa fabulosa, mas parece que não é tudo isso... Eu sou Io de Scylla, guardião deste pilar do Pacífico Sul. Seja bem vindo ao local de sua morte, Andrômeda!

Shun reconhece o nome de Scylla. Monstro da mitologia grega, seu busto era de uma belíssima jovem, mas a parte de baixo era formada por seis bestas, que devoravam os marinheiros que passassem pelos mares perto de sua gruta.

Io ataca, o Cavaleiro usa sua defesa circular, mas esta não funcionaria duas vezes contra o Marina, e ele é atingido pela "Águia Poderosa", a primeira besta utilizada. Depois disso, uma a uma feriram o rapaz impiedosamente, sem que ele pudesse defender-se ou reagir, a "Fúria do Lobo", o "Ferrão da Abelha Rainha", a "Serpente Assassina", o "Ataque Vampiro" e, por fim, o "Urso Infernal", todos eles eram poderosíssimos e não havia defesa contra eles. O sangue escorria-lhe da cabeça, do pescoço, dos braços, a dor refletia-se em seu olhar, fazendo forças para se erguer do chão. Ainda teve de ouvir de Io a afirmação de que não usara poder suficiente para matá-lo.

-- Assim você poderá escolher qual besta será seu algoz. E então, qual delas você prefere Andrômeda?

-- Não acredito... Só de pensar que ele conteve os golpes... Scylla é tão poderoso assim?

-- O que foi Andrômeda, não consegue raciocinar? Então eu escolho por você. "FERÃO DA ABELHA RAINHA!!"

Um brilho barra a trajetória da abelha rainha, a corrente circular se entrelaça formando a imagem de uma teia.

-- O que é isso?!

-- "Teia de Aranha de Andrômeda!"

-- Teia de aranha? Mas como?

-- Scylla, assim como minha defesa não funciona duas vezes com você, uma técnica não funciona duas vezes com um Cavaleiro. A defesa circular não é a única forma de defesa da minha corrente, ela se adapta ao tipo de ataque!

A corrente triangular corta o ar, atingindo diretamente a parte da Escama que corresponde à abelha, e a estraçalha.

-- Não... Como pôde destruir o ferrão da abelha rainha?

-- Isso será pouco se continuar no meu caminho, destruirei cada parte de sua Escama, até acabar com todas as suas bestas!

Tal afirmação deixa Io furioso, e ele ataca com sua "Águia Poderosa". Mas as correntes novamente se transformam, como uma enorme rede, prendem a Águia, e mais uma besta é destroçada, junto com outra parte da Escama.

A "Serpente Assassina" se enrola na "Espiral". Io usa os morcegos do "Ataque Vampiro", pensando serem indestrutíveis por se guiarem por um tipo de radar sonoro que os fazia capazes de se desviar de qualquer ataque direto. Mas as correntes não atacam diretamente, o "Bumerangue de Andrômeda" rechaça os morcegos e atingem a Escama do inimigo pelas costas. O Marina insiste em atacar, a "Fúria do Lobo" é pega pela "Armadilha de Andrômeda", e seu último recurso, o "Urso Infernal", é preso na "Grande Captura".  
O General se vê em má situação, pensa que morrerá, mas Shun não está disposto a matá-lo, quer apenas destruir o pilar, e pretende soltá-lo depois. Ele ataca o pilar com suas correntes, mas fica surpreso ao ver que ele sequer é arranhado. Scylla explica que o pilar é indestrutível e, elevando seu cosmo, desvencilha-se das correntes, atacando Shun em seguida, com um novo ataque.

-- Conheça o meu verdadeiro poder... "TORNADO VIOLENTO!!"

Mais uma vez, Shun está caído. Nuca ninguém pagou tão caro por seu coração bondoso... Ainda assim, ele se levanta, não para atacar o inimigo, mas para tentar outra investida contra o pilar. Io está surpreso, sem entender a atitude do garoto, ainda o ataca duas vezes com seu "Tornado Violento", mas Shun novamente se levanta e lança suas correntes contra o pilar. "Porque?"

-- Já disse, Io, meu objetivo não é matar você, mas destruir o pilar, salvar Atena, e a Terra.

"Que idiotice!" Pensava Io, enquanto voltava a atacar. Mas dessa vez o Cavaleiro eleva seu cosmo ao ápice, fazendo o sangue dos Cavaleiros de ouro em sua armadura se manifestar, e ela brilha como ouro. Shun divide o tornado de Scylla em dois, ele não o atinge, e Andrômeda volta a prender o inimigo em suas correntes. Dessa vez o Marina não poderia escapar, pois as correntes eram resistentes como as armaduras douradas.

Kiki chega ao local, animando o amigo com a notícia de que as armas de Libra destruiriam o pilar, como aconteceu no Pacífico Norte. Shun toma a barra dupla nas mãos, com cada movimento pequenas estrelas são deixadas no ar. Io começa a entrar em desespero, percebe que o pilar pode realmente ser destruído. Shun movimenta-se para atingi-lo quando o Marina se atira, mesmo envolto pelas correntes, na frente do ataque. Ele é fatalmente atingido, mas o golpe ainda passa por seu corpo e chega ao pilar, destruindo-o.

-- Scylla, porque fez isso?

-- É simples, assim como você estava disposto a se sacrificar para demolir o pilar, eu também estava, para protegê-lo... Andrômeda, se continuar se recusando a destruir seus adversários, um dia você perderá a vida... Não se esqueça disso.

Eram inimigos, porém de igual honradez e lealdade a seus ideais. Shun segue para o próximo pilar, e Kiki leva a armadura dourada para os outros amigos. Mais um estrondo ecoa fortemente no fundo do oceano, mais um local começa a receber a chuva salgada, e mais um pouco o nível dos mares abaixa.

--


	18. Chapter 18

**O Pilar do Oceano Índico:**

Saori, sobre o degrau mais alto da sala do Pilar Principal, ainda não foi alcançada pela água, mas ela logo atingirá seus pés. Dois pilares já foram destruídos, os do Pacífico Norte e Sul. Seiya e Shun seguem apressadamente para os próximos pilares. Shina ainda luta contra Tetis, detendo seus movimentos, enquanto Hyoga e eu apenas começamos nossa corrida. Nesse tempo Shiryu avista o Pilar do Oceano Índico e, à sua frente, o General que o protege, que se apresenta de forma superior e arrogante, Krishna de Chrysaor.

-- Meu nome é...

-- Pouco me importa!

-- O que?

-- Não quero saber seu nome, afinal, em instantes não pertencerá mais a este mundo. Será traspassado pela minha lança.

Krishna usa sua lança contra Shiryu, que habilmente se esquiva, mas um corte ainda fica em seu rosto. Não era uma lança comum, apenas o ar deslocado por ela foi capaz de ferir o cavaleiro. O inimigo afirma ser uma lança sagrada, arma de um dos filhos de Poseidon, Chrysaor. Volta a atacar inúmeras vezes e as esquivas de Shiryu logo seriam inúteis.

-- Você e os espíritos malignos que estão contra Poseidon serão destruídos e reencarnarão num mundo novo e purificado.

-- Do que está falando? São vocês que estão fazendo milhões de pessoas sofrerem!

Mas o Marina não quer conversa, Shiryu sabe que, se continuar tentando esquivar, logo sra atingido. Tenta usar seu escudo para deter a lança, mas o lendário escudo do Dragão, conhecido por ser o mais sólido de todas as armaduras dos Cavaleiros de Atena, é traspassado como uma simples folha de papel, juntamente com o corpo do Cavaleiro.

Com o sangue escorrendo, Shiryu se recusa a morrer sem vencer o inimigo, segura a lança com a mão esquerda e, com a direita, tenta quebrá-la. Mas tudo o que consegue é machucar a mão, Chrysaor puxa de volta a arma e deixa o Dragão cair. "Esse não é um Cavaleiro comum, devia ter perguntado seu nome" – pensa, dando-lhe as costas.

Shiryu não sabe o que fazer, a lança é indestrutível, assim como quem a usa enquanto estiver com ela. Uma voz conhecida ecoa em sua mente:

-- O que houve, Shiryu? Você não costuma desistir tão rápido.

-- Sh... Shura?

-- Não pode desistir agora, Shiryu. Por que acha que salvei sua vida? Você tem que salvar Atena e a Terra. Você não devia temer a lança dourada, porque no seu braço direito repousa a arma capaz de cortar qualquer coisa.

-- O que?! Mas então...

-- Isso mesmo, no seu braço direito está a alma de Shura, Excalibur!

Shiryu finalmente toma coragem e se levanta, desafiando Krishna uma vez mais. O General volta a ironizar seu adversário, mas o Dragão não dá importância.

-- Vou vencê-lo Krishna, primeiro vou me livrar de sua lança dourada!

-- Ora... Diga-me, quem é você?

-- Sou Shiryu de Dragão. Mostrarei o verdadeiro poder do escudo do Dragão, detendo sua lança!

-- Creio que você enlouqueceu...

Chrysaor gira rapidamente sua lança e ataca mais uma vez, mas desta vez a lança sequer arranha o escudo. Os olhos do Marina se ofuscam, não só o escudo, mas toda a armadura do Cavaleiro, brilha como ouro com a máxima intensificação do cosmo do Dragão, era o efeito do sangue dos Cavaleiros de ouro, usado na restauração da vestimenta.

Mais uma vez a lança dourada está nas mãos de Shiryu, confiante de que agora ele tem a arma perfeita para destruí-la.

-- Agora que intensifiquei ao máximo minha energia cósmica, destruirei sua lança... "Excalibur!"

Mas nada acontece, a lança continua intacta, e o Marina ironiza:

-- Pelo que vejo, sua armadura é de "ouro de tolo"! Ela pode brilhar como ouro, mas quem a veste ainda não passa de um reles Cavaleiro de bronze.

Desta vez é a perna de Shiryu que é perfurada. Mais um ataque e ele está no chão. Krishna está prestes a desferir o golpe final, quando o Cavaleiro novamente se defende com o escudo.

-- Isso quer dizer que estou depositando confiança demais em minha armadura...? Tem razão, eu acabo não usando todo o meu cosmo. Então só me resta uma saída...  
O cosmo de Shiryu se eleva e ele tira sua armadura. Sem camisa, pode-se ver os cortes deixados pela lança em seu corpo.

-- Ficou louco? Agora não há nada que possa protegê-lo.

-- Eu só conseguirei utilizar tudo de meu cosmo em situações extremas. Se fracassar agora, certamente estarei morto...

A energia é intensificada ao nível máximo, Chrysaor novamente deposita tudo de si no ataque com a lança dourada. Mas agora, o golpe da Excalibur facilmente corta ao meio a arma do Marina. Ainda paralisado pela surpresa ainda sente sua escama se partir exatamente ao meio, num corte perfeito, e cair aos seus pés.

A arma fora inutilizada, o Cavaleiro está certo de que o vencera, mas não quer derramar mais sangue. Pede apenas que o adversário lhe dê passagem. Krishna se senta, com as pernas cruzadas a sua frente, fazendo com que o Dragão acreditasse ser uma admissão de derrota. Porém um cosmo estranhamente aterrador emana do corpo daquele homem. Shiryu não consegue ir em frente, tenta avançar a força, mas uma parede invisível o atira de volta ao chão. Ao olhar novamente para o Marina, o encontra levitando a mais de dois metros do chão.

-- Shiryu, você despertou o Kundalini dentro de mim quando quebrou minha lança. Agora, se chegar mais perto, morrerá!

-- Como é? Kundalini?

-- Na Índia chamam de Kundalini a energia cósmica que os Cavaleiros chamam de cosmo. Me diga, Shiryu, você não quer chegar a uma nova era?

A pergunta saiu do nada, deixando Shiryu confuso.

-- Nova era? Do que está falando?

-- Estamos numa era de escuridão. O homem esqueceu os sentimentos e o mundo está tomado pela corrupção e desgraça. Poseidon irá purificar a Terra, fazendo com que tudo seja coberto pelos mares onde, no início, a vida teve início. Depois começará a construção de um novo mundo.

-- Como pode dizer algo assim? E todas as pessoas inocentes do mundo?

-- Alguns sacrifícios são necessários para a construção de um mundo melhor.

-- Cale a boca! Como pode o mundo ser deixado nas mãos de alguém tão egoísta? Vocês querem é criar uma era de caos! Enquanto eu viver, não deixarei que isso aconteça! "COLERA DO DRAGÃO!!"

Mas a parede criada pelo kundalini de Krishna era intransponível, o golpe foi refletido e Shiryu foi ao chão novamente. Ele ainda se gaba de seu poder:

-- Já que você vai morrer, vou lhe explicar uma coisa: O kundalini é emitido pelos chakras, os sete pontos que transmitem a energia do interior de nossos corpos. Você só poderia destruir a barreira se superasse esses chakras.

-- Então... Os chakras são como os pontos vitais das constelações dos Cavaleiros. Se eu destruir os chakras, vencerei Krishna.

-- Mas saber disso não muda nada na sua situação. Eu o considero um guerreiro valoroso, por isso o matarei sem sofrimento: "MAHA ROSHINI!!"

Uma luz gigantesca se espalha pelo local, atingindo Shiryu. Ele, porém, se mantém de pé, e a imagem do Dragão surge em suas costas, demonstrando que a cosmo energia do Cavaleiro atingiu seu ponto máximo. Ele libera o mais poderoso de seu "Cólera do Dragão", qualquer inimigo teria se desintegrado com esse golpe, mas a barreira novamente o reflete e Shiryu é atingido, enquanto seu adversário está imóvel.

Mais uma vez ele se levanta, continuará lutando até o fim. Mas sua visão começa a ficar turva, a luminosidade do "Maha Roshini" era tamanha que começava a mostrar seus efeitos, o rapaz ficaria cego. Ainda assim, ele insiste em lutar, Krishna emana novamente o cosmo de Maha Roshini para mandar Shiryu para o além. O cosmo do Cavaleiro se intensifica ao máximo, na intenção de enxergar os chakras. Em linha ao centro do corpo de Chrysaor surgem sete pontos, os chakras.

-- "EXCALIBUR!!"

Antes que Maha Roshini pudesse atingir seu alvo, os pontos são cortados pela Excalibur. Krishna de Chrysaor está vencido, mas o Dragão está quase morto, desmaiando em frente ao pilar.

--


	19. Chapter 19

**O Pilar do Oceano Antártico:**

Pelas escadarias, como que guiado por uma força estranha, Hyoga corria, tendo em si a sensação de estar andando em círculos. Mas logo chegou ao pilar do oceano Antártico. Um vulto mostrou-se a sua frente, Esperava um Marina, mas não era o que estava diante de si. Um frio percorreu todo o seu corpo, com uma surpresa que lhe parecia simplesmente impossível. Aquele rosto... Aquela armadura... Não havia dúvida, parecia uma piada, de muito mal gosto. Era o mestre, Camus, quem estava ali. Ele o chamou pelo nome... A mesma voz... A mesma entonação... com o mesmo sotaque francês. Seu corpo tremia, fixou seus olhos naquele homem, tomados de uma grande raiva.

-- "PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!"

Num salto habilidoso, Camus se esquiva do golpe.

-- O que deu em você Hyoga? Por que ataca seu mestre?

-- Cale a boca! Meu mestre morreu na casa de Aquário! General de Poseidon, não adianta tentar se passar por Camus, tirarei esse disfarce!

-- Pare, Hyoga!

O ar frio de Hyoga é facilmente contido com uma das mãos, e o "Círculo de Gelo" é insuficiente para prendê-lo.

-- Quando vai parar com essa farsa? Você pode parecer meu mestre, mas não pode copiar sua força!

-- Então parece que terei de mostrar todo o meu poder...

-- É isso o que eu quero... Vai se arrepender de se passar por Camus!

Hyoga deixa extravasar toda sua raiva no "Trovão Aurora", mas este também é contido pelo mestre. Suas mãos se erguem acima da cabeça, unindo-se na forma de um vaso, seu golpe mais poderoso, a "Execução Aurora". Hyoga é lançado ao chão, logo depois Camus corre para ajudá-lo, tomando-o nos braços. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, o Cisne acredita naquele que está diante de si. Enquanto seu mestre abre-lhe um gentil sorriso, seu coração enche-se de uma alegria cálida por vê-lo voltar da morte.

--

Seiya corre em direção ao Pilar de Atlântico Sul, mas uma estranha força parece puxá-lo para o caminho errado. O pilar do oceano Antártico surge a sua frente, deixando o garoto confuso, ele sentira o cosmo de Hyoga se dirigindo para lá, mas não o vê. A apreensão começa a tomar conta de si. Um cosmo conhecido se manifesta, é Marin, sua mestra.

-- Ah... Marin! Como chegou aqui? Veio ajudar a gente?

-- Não, Seiya, eu vim deter você... Nem que eu precise te matar.

-- Como é? Marin, a Terra corre perigo, precisamos ajudar Saori!

-- Podem dar tudo de si, será inútil, Seiya...

-- Não entendo... Você sempre se arriscou para que eu continuasse na batalha, sempre foi rigorosa para que eu não desistisse... Você... Não é Marin!

-- Tem razão... Meu nome não é Marin, mas você sabe qual é.

-- O que? Eu sei? Não... – Seiya estava a cada segundo mais confuso.

-- Sim... Meu verdadeiro nome é... Seika!

-- Isso... É mentira.

Mas Marin tira a máscara, mostrando um rosto idêntico ao da irmã de Seiya. O garoto está pasmo, seu corpo treme e o suor frio escorre-lhe pelo rosto. Ele pronuncia com a voz trêmula o nome da irmã e ela abre-lhe um sorriso doce, recebendo-o num caloroso abraço. Podia sentir o perfume e o calor que conhecia de sua irmã e as lágrimas não paravam de rolar por suas faces.

--

Mais um vulto corre em direção àquele pilar, mais um garoto com a mesma sensação de estar andando em círculos, correntes tensas nos braços. Não consegue entender, ele corria na direção do Atlântico Norte... Como viera parar no Antártico? A cena a sua frente o apavora, os dois amigos, Hyoga e Seiya, caídos, com apenas um ferimento, não pareciam sequer terem reagido. Um cosmo agressivo manifesta-se atrás de Andrômeda, as correntes reagem de uma forma que nunca fizeram antes. Mas a voz que ouve é bastante conhecida.

-- Shun, finalmente nos reencontramos.

-- Ah... Ikki!

-- O que foi, Shun? Parece até que viu uma assombração...

As correntes param de reagir, como se não houvesse perigo algum.

-- É você mesmo... Ikki!!

Shun abraça o irmão com uma alegria imensa, que transborda na forma de lágrimas. Mas a felicidade não duraria muito. As correntes voltam a ficar tensas e, no mesmo instante, ele reage. Ikki tentara atacar o irmão, mas a corrente foi posta entre seu golpe e o rapaz. Era uma agressividade enorme.

-- Esse... Não é meu irmão... Mostre seu verdadeiro rosto, Marina!

Um ataque das correntes força o inimigo a se afastar, e o Marina se transforma, sorrindo ironicamente.

-- Hihihi... As correntes de Andrômeda tem mesmo uma defesa espetacular, agradeça a elas por ter salvado sua vida. Andrômeda, seria melhor se você morresse sem sofrer, como seus amigos. Mas tanto faz, seu fim está próximo! Eu sou Kasa de Lymnades, guardião do Pilar do Oceano Antártico!

Histórias mitológicas vêm à mente do rapaz. Lymnades, monstro que atraia o inimigo com a voz ou aparência de seus entes mais queridos, para depois matar. Da mesma forma, Kasa brinca com os sentimentos das pessoas e as destrói. Tomado de indignação, o jovem Cavaleiro resolve vingar seus amigos, castigando o Marina por seus golpes sujos.

-- Hihihi, você quer me matar? Não me faça rir, você terá o mesmo destino dos outros... Morrerá com lágrimas nos olhos! Hahaha!

-- Como pode? Eu imagino a felicidade deles estando ao lado de quem lhes era tão importante. Kasa de Lymnades, você botou suas patas no que há de mais precioso no coração dos homens! Não vou ter a menor pena de você!

-- Hihihi, será que você é capaz?

-- Vai ver, desgraçado! – Shun chorava de indignação e raiva por seus amigos. Pela primeira vez, não pensou em ferir o inimigo. – "ONDA RELÂMPAGO!!"

Voltou a atacar em seguida, Kasa tenta se esquivar, depois, desaparece. Mas as correntes poderiam encontrá-lo mesmo que estivesse a anos-luz de distância, e Shun o prende na "Grande Captura". Ele o atacaria, quando o inimigo novamente toma a forma de seu irmão.

-- Shun, o que está fazendo? Recolha estas correntes! – a voz era, novamente, de Ikki – E então, Shun, não vai ouvir seu irmão mais velho?

-- Cale a boca! Eu sei que não é o Ikki! Me vingarei por Hyoga e Seiya!  
Ele tenta atacar, sabe que, quem está a sua frente, não é Ikki, mas um inimigo mortal e asqueroso.

-- Idiota! Quer matar seu próprio irmão? Segure essa corrente, Shun!

-- Cale essa boca!

Ele não é capaz, é o mais emotivo dos Cavaleiros e o poder que Kasa exercia em sua mente era muito grande. Shun detém o ataque e é derrotado pelo "Salamandra Satânica", o golpe mais poderoso de Lymnades.

--

Pilar do oceano Índico, Kiki chega com a urna de Libra e encontra Shiryu desmaiado. Ele chama pelo Cavaleiro, que está quase sem forças. O garoto lhe explica sobre a armadura dourada e como suas armas podem destruir o pilar. Sabendo disso, o Dragão reúne forças para se levantar. Empunhando a espada, está pronto para por abaixo mais um dos alicerces submarinos.

-- Kiki, ponha-me de frente com o pilar.

-- Shiryu... Você ficou cego?!

Ele o posiciona de frente com seu alvo. Um golpe de espada o corta, e o pilar de desfaz em pedaços. Shiryu ainda está exausto, e cai novamente, mandando que o menino continue o caminho, levando as armas para os outros pilares. Kiki deixa o local, confiando que seu amigo possa se levantar em breve.

De seu pilar, Dragão Marinho ouve o estrondo da queda no oceano Índico, sem poder acreditar que alguém como Krishna pudesse ser derrotado.

--

Por muito tempo corri por aquelas escadarias em busca do Pilar do oceano Ártico sem, porém, nada encontrar. Estaria andando em círculos? Já me sentia perdida quando, a minha frente, vi surgir majestoso um pilar. Mas não era este que eu buscava, este era o do oceano Antártico. Como poderia ter andado na direção oposta? Que força estranha era esta que me puxara para lá? A energia ali era estranhamente ameaçadora, causava-me um inexplicável nó na garganta, e meu coração parecia pesar.

Parecia deserto. Uma voz mansa se manifestou, fazendo-me gelar com as lembranças despertadas.

-- Nala...

Voltei meu olhar na direção da voz, não podia acreditar nos meus olhos. Com as pernas trêmulas, sem qualquer reação, a voz saiu incrédula, quase sem som, ao reconhecer aquele rosto:

-- Ma... Mãe?!

Ela se aproximava vagarosamente, com o sorriso que me confortava quando era pequena. Os belos cabelos curtos e revoltados, da cor da terra, com o vestido de que tanto gostava, delineando-lhe a cintura e caindo-lhe solto até pouco abaixo dos joelhos, olhos verdes claros, abria-me os braços oferecendo-me a ternura de que tanto senti saudades.  
Em turbilhão, meus pensamentos se mesclavam. "Onde estou? Isso é impossível! O que está acontecendo?" O chão desapareceu sob meus pés e meu coração comprimiu-se, deixando a sensação de um buraco negro que me sugava todos os pensamentos, sentimentos e forças. Novamente aquela voz feriu-me a alma, agora ainda mais perto, com as mãos enlaçando-me pela nuca. Sentia-me uma estátua de gelo.

-- Nala, mi hija...

Uma dor aguda transpassou todo o meu corpo, bem no centro de meu peito, senti a coluna curvar-se para trás. A dor trouxe-me de volta a realidade, num reflexo voltei o corpo na direção oposta, mas as forças faltaram, a imagem de minha mãe turvou-se diante de mim e senti o choque do rosto contra o chão.

Meus pensamentos ainda estavam confusos: "Como pode isso numa batalha como esta?" Em fim conseguia raciocinar novamente, levantei-me com todas as forças que possuía, fitando novamente aquela imagem.

-- Você... Não é minha mãe! Ela morreu há muito tempo, pra me salvar!

-- Nala... ¿Que dice? Será que não se lembra mais de mim? Te heche de menos...

Por mais que parecesse real... Por mais que meu coração se apertasse e meus olhos se marejassem com lágrimas, sabia que havia algum truque por trás de tudo. Ela volta a se aproximar, rapidamente tomo posição de combate.

-- Que está fazendo? Bateria na sua própria mãe, que tanto te ama? É esse tipo de mulher que você se tornou? Não seria capaz... ¡No mi Hija!

Nunca precisei de tanta força para desferir um golpe, para destravar meus joelhos, ombros e cotovelos, para descolar meus pés do chão. Uma navalha cortava profundamente meu coração, enquanto a energia se acumulava em meu punho.

-- Isso é tudo mentira!!

Minha voz ecoou desesperadamente, enquanto meu golpe a atingia, com as lágrimas saltando-me dos olhos em delicadas e brilhantes gotículas.

Afastou alguns passos, a doce imagem de minha mãe desaparece, dando lugar à de um horrendo homem. Corpo envergado para frente, pontiagudas e sujas garras em lugar das unhas, dentes em forma de presas. Sua pele era de um branco amarelado que causava nojo, quase tanto quanto seu sorriso sarcástico.

Minhas pupilas dilatam, nada mais agora me segurava em agir, pelo contrário. Senti-me leve ao saltar em sua direção, numa velocidade que o surpreendeu. O golpe na boca do estômago seguiu-se quase simultaneamente a outro, por baixo do queixo, que o elevou a metros de altura. O sentimento que me despertara aquela tática suja ainda ardia dentro de mim. Saltei até junto do Marina, num giro meu corpo se inclina em sua direção e o pé atravessa o ar num movimento circular, atingindo-lhe o peito, agora voltado para cima.  
O tempo de reação não mais existe para ele, numa queda muito acelerada atinge o chão como uma rocha, descolando o piso do local, enquanto eu caio suavemente a sua frente. Uma das pernas arqueadas, a outra reta para a lateral, com uma mão de apoio ao solo e outra servindo-me de equilíbrio, mantinha o olhar fixo ao inimigo, um olhar de gelar as chamas do inferno, que só perderia para o de meu mestre.

Ele se levanta com dificuldade, seu olhar mesclado de incredulidade e ódio é uma prévia para a grande elevação de seu cosmo.

-- Como pode, maldita?! Eu assumi a forma daquela que você mais estima, copiei o comportamento, a voz, a essência... Nunca ninguém conseguiu me atacar quando estou transformado. Você não tem coração?

-- Ora, cale a boca! Quem é você para falar em coração ou sentimentos? Foi esse golpe sujo que me enfureceu. Acha que eu permitiria que um monstro asqueroso como você brincasse impunemente com a imagem de minha mãe?!

-- Bom, seus amigos não deram tanto trabalho...

-- O que?!

-- Aliás, Pégaso foi o mais fácil deles. Não os vê?

Ele aponta para um lugar afastado, onde estão Seiya, Hyoga e Shun, vencidos. Torna a abrir aquele asqueroso sorriso sarcástico.

O homem então conta como vencera os três, com um único golpe, sem que eles sequer reagissem, foram vencidos estando ao lado das pessoas mais importantes para eles. Senti o sangue ferver em minhas veias.

-- Droga...! Quem é você?

-- Hihihi... Sou Kasa de Lymnades, guardião do pilar do oceano Antártico.

-- Maldito... Quem você pensa que é para brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas? Eu sei que Ikki é a pessoa mais importante para Shun, assim como Seika é para Seiya. E Camus... Foi mais do que um mestre, tanto para mim quanto para Hyoga, foi como um pai para nós! Isso é imperdoável!!

-- Pare de choramingar... Se não tivesse me atacado, teria morrido como todos os seus amigos, sem sofrimento.

-- Já chega!! Kasa de Lymnades, vou vingar meus amigos e puni-lo por ter brincado com nossos sentimentos... Vou acabar com você!!

-- Hihihi, pois tente... – seu cosmo se eleva, terrivelmente carregado de maldade – "SALAMANDRA SATÂNICA!!"

O golpe era tão rápido quanto o de um Cavaleiro de ouro e se expandia por todo o lugar. Não havia para onde desviar, e minha defesa não foi o bastante, senti o forte impacto de minhas costas contra a parede e o ar faltar em meus pulmões, com o sangue quente em minha garganta pouco antes de cair, com o rosto colado ao chão.

-- Hahaha...! Junte-se aos seus amigo no inferno! Se não reagisse contra a imagem de sua mãe, pelo menos morreria feliz.

Morrer feliz... Era mesmo um insolente asqueroso! A raiva e indignação subiram-me a cabeça e as forças voltaram ao meu corpo. Meu olhar volta-se para ele ferozmente, pupilas verticalmente contraídas, cosmo elevado ao sétimo sentido, minha armadura brilha como as douradas, e meu lábios se abrem num sorriso irônico.

-- Quem vai morrer aqui é você, mas acho que não vai estar muito feliz. Assim você aprende a dobrar a língua!

-- Como pode? A armadura brilha como se fosse dourada!

-- É o cosmo dos Cavaleiros de ouro, que a trouxe de volta a vida. O sangue que banhou esta armadura é o de meu irmão, Milo de Escorpião. Meu cosmo elevado ao ápice despertou este poder.

-- Isso não muda nada... "SALAMANDRA SATÂNICA!!"

-- Chega de conversa... "DENTES DE SABRE!!"

O golpe de Kasa é anulado e minhas garras o atingem, rasgando sua escama e carne. Desta vez ele não pôde mais se levantar, os músculos contraídos na tentativa de se erguer logo relaxaram, deixando a morte tomar conta de seu corpo com um último "Maldição...".

Minha armadura volta ao normal. Posso ouvir som de passos correndo em minha direção, era Kiki, trazendo-me a armadura dourada de Libra.

-- Nala, você o venceu! – e vendo os rapazes desacordados – Que aconteceu com eles?

-- Kasa os derrubou... Com truques sujos... – meus olhos ainda cintilavam de indignação – Mas isso não será suficiente, – disse abrindo um leve sorriso – confio na força de meus amigos, eles se levantarão. Agora, tenho que por isso abaixo.

Kiki então abre a urna. O tridente se destaca da vestimenta, tomando sua forma original, e para exatamente nas minhas mãos. Minha expressão ainda é de surpresa.

-- Nala, use o tridente para derrubar o pilar, só as armas de Libra podem fazê-lo.

Manipulando habilmente o tridente, cortando o ar com suas pontas, feixes luminosos são deixados a minha volta. Um salto na direção do pilar e deixei nele cravar as três pontas, abrindo enormes rachaduras na construção, antes que esta se tornasse nada mais do que milhares de pedras que desabavam por toda parte. Volto ao chão, mas as pernas não têm mais forças, e eu caio de joelhos, sentindo os respingos salgados em minhas faces do mar que desce mais o seu nível à perda de mais um de seus alicerces.

-- Nala, ta tudo bem?

-- Não se preocupe, Kiki, ajude os outros a se levantarem, logo eles precisarão novamente desta armadura.

-- E... Está bem, mas prometa que vai ficar bem...

-- Eu prometo... – disse sorrindo, e desabei inconsciente logo depois que ele se afastou.

Hyoga é o primeiro a se levantar quando Kiki os chama, ele parece cobrar de si mesmo uma frieza que nenhum homem deveria possuir.

-- Droga... Eu fui derrotado pelo meu ponto fraco, não tive sangue frio diante do inimigo. Meu mestre se sacrificou para me ensinar isso...

-- Hyoga...

-- Kiki, cuide dos outros. – disse enquanto enfaixava o pescoço ferido com uma tira de pano tirada da calça.

-- O que você vai fazer?

-- Vou para o próximo pilar.

-- Ta louco? No seu estado, não vai sobreviver!

-- Não se preocupe comigo...

Foi quando me viu, caída em frente ao pilar destruído.

-- Nala! – disse preocupado, enquanto punha-me nos braços.

-- Hyoga, que bom que você está bem...

-- Você o venceu, Nala, nosso mestre ficaria orgulhoso...

-- Meu coração ainda dói... Ainda sinto, mesmo que soubesse que era um Marina... Ainda sinto como se tivesse ferido minha mãe.

Eu não consegui deixar de derramar minhas lágrimas. Hyoga segurou minha mão, e sorriu docemente.

-- Você foi mais forte que todos nós. Eu... Falhei...

-- Não diga isso... Se tivesse a chance de ter certeza da farsa... Está ferido...? – disse, percebendo o pescoço enfaixado.

-- Esta tudo bem. Kiki cuidará de você, e dos outros, eu preciso ir, irei ao oceano Ártico.

-- Mas está muito machucado...

-- Não se preocupe.

Kiki ficou comigo, mas eu logo desmaiei novamente. Estava exausta.

--

_Nala: Arg!! Maníaco psicótico asqueroso!!_

_Shun: Calma, Nala... Vc deu a maior surra nele..._

_Nala: Ele merecia mais... òó_

_Ikki: É isso aí... Sangue... XD_

_Shun: Ikki... Vc num tá ajudando._

_Ikki: Pq naum? Ele merecia mesmo... u.u_

_Shiryu: Er... Vamos p/ o próximo capítulo antes q esses dois percam a cabeça de vez... -.-_


	20. Chapter 20

**O Pilar do Oceano Ártico:**

Corria apressadamente para o Pilar do Ártico. Com lágrimas ainda nos olhos, prometia à alma de seu mestre que, dali em diante, manteria a frieza em combate, fosse o inimigo quem fosse. Ele chega ao pilar, cristais de gelo pairam no ar, o clima é frio, e o cosmo que preenche o local não lhe é estranho. O General Marina se põe diante de Hyoga, de forma altiva, chama o Cavaleiro pelo nome como se o conhecesse.

-- Hyoga... Não esperava revê-lo vivo. A armadura de Cisne fica bem em você...

-- O que...? Quem é você?

-- Já esqueceu a pessoa que lhe salvou a vida, Hyoga?

Ele tira o capacete, sua imagem se reflete nos olhos de Hyoga, surpreso em ver aquele rosto. Os cabelos ondulados, no mesmo tom esverdeado de seus olhos, caiam-lhe até pouco abaixo dos ombros. O olhar mantinha-se sério, fixado no Cavaleiro de Atena, que ainda não refeito da revelação pronuncia com voz espantada o nome do amigo que pensava estar morto: "Isaak!!". As lembranças daquele dia em que amigo o salvou se reavivam em sua mente, e o rapaz não consegue conter as lágrimas, ajoelhando-se diante de Isaak.

-- Isaak... Não tenho como me desculpar pelo que aconteceu...

-- Hyoga... – ele se abaixa até o Cavaleiro, pousando uma das mãos sobre seu ombro. Sua face agora é calma.

Num segundo um chute lança Hyoga a metros de distância, e Isaak volta a ter uma expressão severa.

-- O que está pensando, Hyoga? Isso é uma guerra, eu sou um General do reino de Poseidon, protetor do pilar do oceano Ártico, Isaak de Kraken!

-- Mas... Nós treinávamos juntos, e você era nobre e digno. Era você quem deveria vestir a armadura do Cisne. Por que se tornou um Marina?

Isaak sempre tivera o coração cheio de ideais justos, seu maior objetivo era se tornar igual ao nosso mestre, Camus, seguir seus passos como Cavaleiro. Mas ele não era o mesmo Isaak de antes, estava completamente diferente. Uma enorme cicatriz abria-se no lugar de seu olho esquerdo, e se estendia pela face, até o queixo. Hyoga percebe, então, uma das conseqüências do sacrifício do amigo que, como ele mesmo admitira, não devia ter sobrevivido.

--

Certo dia, quando eu já havia partido da Sibéria, Isaak lhe contou sobre a lenda de Kraken, um monstro marinho em forma de lula gigante que atacava os navios que passavam pelo mar glacial, sem deixar sobreviventes. Diziam que era impiedoso, mas que nunca atacava embarcações onde houvesse inocentes. Isaak seguia os passos do monstro lendário, afirmando que todo Cavaleiro deveria manter a paz na Terra sendo impiedoso diante do mal. Se soubesse o porque de seu amigo querer se tornar Cavaleiro, com certeza ficaria furioso.

Foi o que houve, Isaak feriu Hyoga com inúmeros golpes, indignado com o desejo do companheiro em se tornar forte para resgatar o corpo da mãe do fundo do mar glacial. Ninguém jamais deveria querer se tornar Cavaleiro por um motivo pessoal. O último golpe atinge a parede de gelo eterno atrás de Hyoga, abrindo uma cratera do tamanho que seria necessária para chegar à água do mar, debaixo de dezenas de metros de gelo, mostrando ao jovem que tal façanha era possível, se ele conseguisse a força de um Cavaleiro. Isaak dá-lhe as costas, advertindo o amigo sobre a forte corrente que mudava abruptamente nos mares da região.

Finalmente, depois de seis anos de treino, Hyoga consegue destruir a barreira de gelo e mergulhar no oceano Ártico para rever o rosto de sua mãe. Mas a corrente o pega desprevenido, arrastando-o. Isaak sente a demora do rapaz e descobre o buraco feito por ele na crosta de gelo. Percebendo que devia ter sido pego pela corrente, mergulha em busca do amigo, encontrando-o preso às amarras do navio, ainda tentando chegar perto da mãe, mesmo que inconsciente. "Hyoga, se tivesse essa mesma determinação para a justiça, seria um Cavaleiro excepcional.". Ele o tira do barco e tenta trazê-lo de volta à superfície, mas a correnteza muda mais uma vez, arrastando os dois. É nesse momento que o rapaz fere o olho esquerdo numa das pontas do gelo, perdendo a visão. Vendo que não conseguiriam sair ambos de lá, e já estando muito longe da primeira fenda aberta, Isaak abre uma nova passagem com os punhos, por onde atira Hyoga, mas ele já está sem forças, e a correnteza o leva para longe.

Ele pensa ser seu fim, mas algo surge diante dele. "Kraken?" Ele é salvo por Poseidon, e feito General Marina. No início, sente-se mal por saber que seria inimigo dos Cavaleiros, não sabe que caminho seguir. Mas quando recebe a notícia de que os Cavaleiros de bronze começaram batalhas épicas contra o Santuário e matavam até os Cavaleiros de ouro, Isaak passa a acreditar nos ideais de Poseidon, tomando os Cavaleiros como assassinos impiedosos.

--

Hyoga sente-se culpado pelo que acontecera com o amigo, também não é capaz de atacá-lo, devia-lhe a vida.

-- Isaak, se isso for suficiente para pagar seu sacrifício... Pode me tirar a visão de um dos olhos!

-- Como quiser, Hyoga...

Ele ataca, sem que haja reação, e o sangue logo escorre no lado esquerdo do rosto do Cavaleiro de bronze.

-- Ah... Isaak, você só conseguiu ferir minha pálpebra... Mas eu ainda posso enxergar.

-- Isso não importa, já que vou matá-lo. Depois disso Poseidon poderá salvar a Terra...

-- Do que está falando? Ele a está destruindo!

-- Esse é o único modo. Para construir um mundo melhor, Poseidon terá de começar do zero, a Terra será um lugar muito mais belo que na mitologia.

Kraken ataca com um frio poderosíssimo, levando o Cisne ao chão. Mas ele se levanta, mesmo que extremamente ferido.

-- Isaak... Então esse é o seu poder...? Mas a verdadeira força só serve à justiça. Eu não posso ser derrotado por você porque seu cosmo está podre!

-- Como é? Meu cosmo está podre?

-- Sim. Sua aliança com Poseidon e seus planos mancharam seu cosmo, você jamais poderá vencer um Cavaleiro de Atena.

Hyoga finalmente percebera, ele não podia desistir de sua vida, mesmo que para se desculpar pelo sacrifício do amigo, pois o destino da Terra estava também em suas mãos. Mas suas palavras parecem enfurecer o Marina.

-- Eu não preciso ouvir lições de moral de um garoto que ainda está choramingando pela morte da mamãe!

Hyoga ainda tenta fazê-lo parar, mas o General lança-lhe seu mais poderoso golpe. A imagem de Kraken surge atrás de Isaak,e um poderoso ar frio é liberado, a "Aurora Boreal" atinge em cheio o Cavaleiro. Mas parece que o adversário não é tão frio como dizia ser, chega perto de Hyoga, caído, com os pensamentos perdidos. "Será que precisávamos chegar a tanto?".

-- Hyoga!!

Kiki chegava ao pilar. Logo atrás, eu o acompanhava, ainda sem muitas forças. Shun e Seiya haviam se levantado e seguido caminho. O Marina se vira para nossa direção, aquele rosto era para mim como o de um irmão... Mas me paralisei ao vê-lo vivo e diante de Hyoga, sem movimentos. O Isaak que eu conhecia jamais agiria de tal forma.

-- Isaak...? Está vivo?

-- Nala... Não queria acreditar que até mesmo a Amazona lendária estaria aliada aos Cavaleiros de bronze... Mas vejo que é verdade...

-- O que... O que fez com Hyoga?

-- Ele está morto...

-- Não... Você não faria isso... – meus olhos transbordaram de lágrimas – Por que? O que deu em você? Não é o Isaak que eu conheço!

-- Tem razão... Não sou. Agora entreguem essa armadura!

-- Nunca! Terá que passar por cima de mim!

-- Você é quem sabe. Mas está ferida demais. "AURORA BOREAL!!"

Ele tinha razão, eu não pude suportar seu golpe. Avançou para Kiki, exigindo que entregasse a armadura para que ele pudesse destruí-la.

-- Não! Ela é muito preciosa... Você só os venceu porque estavam muito feridos! – o menino levita as pedras a sua volta, mas elas instantaneamente congelam e são voltadas contra ele, soterrando-o.

Kraken puxa a urna pela alça, mas o garoto ainda a segura pelo outro lado. Agarrando-se a caixa, recebe em seu corpo todos os golpes de Isaak, capazes de destroçá-lo. Levantei-me, indignada com aquela cena.

-- Chega, Isaak! Como pode usar sua força contra uma criança?

Suas mãos prendem meu pescoço e seu olhar é aterrorizante.

-- Saia da minha frente, Nala...!

-- Tire as mãos de cima dela, Isaak!

Diante da voz de Hyoga, que acabara de se levantar, Isaak me solta, deixando-me cair de joelhos, apoiando-me ao chão com as mãos e o olhar assustado, vendo o Cisne avançar sem dizer uma palavra, tomar o pequeno em seus braços e deitá-lo no chão, com um sorriso amigável.

-- Eu não soltei a caixa, Hyoga... Nem por um segundo.

-- Eu sei, mas agora descanse, eu enfrentarei Isaak.

-- Você vai me enfrentar...?

-- Isaak, um dia você me censurou por dizer que eu queria me tornar Cavaleiro por motivos pessoais, e que um Cavaleiro descente não faria isso. Mas então quando você me salvou, também não agiu por motivo pessoal? Mas por mais importante que seja o motivo, não posso deixar o Planeta nas mãos de Poseidon. Pelo bem da maioria, meu dever é te matar.

-- E você se julga capaz disso?

Ele olha para mim, percebendo meu olhar preocupado, e as marcas das mãos de Isaak em meu pescoço. Seus olhos se estreitam. A temperatura diminui bruscamente, surpreendendo até mesmo o Marina.

-- Você mexeu onde não devia, Isaak...! Vou provar que posso vencê-lo, com os ensinamentos de nosso mestre, eliminarei o adversário com frieza.

O "Pó de Diamante" derruba o inimigo, que ao se levantar pode ver, por um instante, a imagem de nosso mestre atrás de Hyoga. Ele o protegia, mesmo depois de sua morte. Mais uma vez, o Cisne atinge Kraken. "Esse golpe é o castigo de nosso mestre!". Mas ele não parece ter se ferido muito.

-- Não me faça rir... Que castigo é esse? Camus nos ensinou a ser impassíveis diante do inimigo, mas no fim nem ele o foi. Se alguém como ele foi vencido por você, então não é mais meu mestre!

-- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?!

-- Você se diz impassível, mas não quer atingir nenhum de meus pontos vitais! Matarei você, e Nala depois! "AURORA BOREAL!!"

Eu estava tensa, sem poder interferir, tinha que confiar em Hyoga. Mas ele não foi atingido pelo golpe, segurou-o com as mãos. Sua armadura tomou o brilho dourado conferido pelo sangue dos Cavaleiros de ouro. Mas o impacto do golpe abriu seu ferimento no pescoço, e o sangue escorreu-lhe pelas costas.

-- Você não vai encostar nela, Isaak... – ele estava quase ao meu lado, arrastado pelo golpe.

-- Então... Você ainda a ama, não é, Hyoga?

Meu estômago gelou, e rapidamente voltei meu olhar para Hyoga, vendo-o erguer a cabeça, ainda que com o rosto corado.

-- Você sabe a resposta...

Mais uma vez ele tenta fazer o inimigo enxergar a realidade, mais uma vez aquele que já fora nosso amigo recusa-se, afirmando que o mataria. Não há outra saída, a não ser feri-lo mortalmente. Ele une as mãos acima da cabeça.

-- Hã... Que posição é essa? Não pode ser... É a postura do golpe supremo do mestre Camus! Ficou louco? Esse golpe nem é seu! Você não pode vencer... "AURORA BOREAL!!"

-- Me perdoe, Isaak... "EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!"

Isaak cai, completamente vencido. Eu sabia que era inevitável, mas as lágrimas ainda escorreram pelo meu rosto, e eu baixei a cabeça.

-- Que golpe magnífico, Hyoga, você se tornou mesmo forte. Acho que eu cometi um erro grave, não é? Espero que nosso mestre possa me perdoar. – e olhando para mim, com ar ressentido – Me desculpe, Nala.

Tomei sua mão nas minhas, sorrindo entre lágrimas, vendo novamente um irmão à minha frente. Hyoga toma a Tonfá da armadura de Libra e a usa para derrubar o pilar, reanimando Kiki logo em seguida. Mas Isaak, depois de tornar-se novamente nosso amigo, ainda tem uma revelação que nos ajudaria.

-- Hyoga, um último conselho de amigo... Não é Poseidon quem é realmente perigoso...

-- O que quer dizer com isso? – pergunto surpresa.

-- Quem realmente preparou todos esses confrontos, vocês o conhecem...

-- O que?! – ao ouvir o nome daquele homem, Hyoga se exalta de forma inesperada. – Mas se for verdade, tudo isso foi só com intuito de nos eliminar!

Isaak está morto, até a chuva salgada parece ajudar a entristecer o momento. Era preciso ajudar os outros, ou seria perigoso se eles fossem até o templo de Poseidon. Mas o ferimento de Hyoga está sangrando cada vez mais, e ele não conseguiria continuar. Com a faixa do cinturão de minha armadura amarro seu pescoço, impedindo que o sangue escorra. Na tentativa de que ele coagulasse mais rápido, diminuo a temperatura no local.

-- Vamos, Hyoga, eu te ajudo...

-- Não quero te atrapalhar, vá na frente.

-- Não diga besteiras, Hyoga, não vou deixar você aqui. Shun e Seiya já foram adiante, e eu posso sentir o cosmo de Ikki também. Eles darão conta dos últimos pilares, mas Seiya estava indo para o templo de Poseidon. Se você não vir, vou enfrentar Poseidon sozinha.

-- Ficou maluca?

-- Então me deixa te ajudar... – disse seriamente.

Ele finalmente aceita, eu o ajudo a se levantar e seguimos juntos em direção ao templo de Poseidon.

--

_Shun: Nooooossa!! Nossa, nossa, nossa. Eu ouvi isso?? ._

_Hyoga: Shun... Esse ñ foi um capítulo lá muito feliz... ÇÇ_

_Shun: Mas... Mas ele sabia, né? O Isaak?_

_Seiya (entra c/ um enorme cachorro quente, de boca cheia): Sabia o q?_

_Ikki: Pega o bonde andando e quer sentar na janelinha... ¬¬_

_Seiya: O q vcs têm contra mim, heim?_

_Todos: Tudo!_

_Seiya: O.O_

_Shun: Voltando ao assunto... O Issak sabia, né, Hyoga?_

_Hyoga (vermelho): Sabia... O q...?_

_Shiryu: Ñ disfarça, vai... Conta aí. _

_Nala (vermelha): Gente... Vamo deixar esse assunto de lado?_

_Shiryu: Ah, mas agora eu quero saber. _

_Hyoga: Hei, vc ñ tem moral p/ exigir saber dessas coisas..._

_Ikki: Nisso ele tem razão..._

_Shiryu: Como assim?? Eu... Eu... Admito o q sinto, só ñ consegui dizer ainda..._

_Hyoga: Então tamos quites._

_Shun: Vc admite?? ._

_Hyoga (pimentão): HEIM?? Er... Eu... Tá quente aki, vou tomar um ar. (sai)  
_

_Shun: Peraí!! (olha p/ Nala, estática e vermelha q nem tomate) Nala... Nala... Vc tá bem?_

_Nala:... Próximo... Capítulo, né...?_


	21. Chapter 21

**Acontecimentos Paralelos:**

Santuário, casa de Áries, Mu observa o horizonte quando Aiolia se aproxima, com ar indignado.

-- Mu, o Mestre Ancião nos reuniu no Santuário e mandou não sairmos daqui. Mas se não intervirmos, Atena e os Cavaleiros de bronze vão morrer. Há horas que o cosmo da Deusa desapareceu, e também não sinto os dos Cavaleiros. Porque não podemos fazer nada?

-- Aiolia, agora que não temos mais um Grande Mestre, temos que acatar as ordens do Mestre Ancião, que ficou no comando...

-- Inacreditável!! O Mestre Ancião então vai deixar Atena e os Cavaleiros morrerem sem que possamos fazer nada?!

Os olhos de Mu se enchem de lágrimas, voltando a olhar para o nada.

-- Talvez o Mestre Ancião soubesse desde o começo que os Cavaleiros de bronze morreriam nesses combates...

Mais três dourados chegam para tomar partido na conversa, Aldebaran, Shaka e Milo. Ainda mais indignado que o Leão está Escorpião.

-- Quer dizer então que ele já esperava pela morte dos Cavaleiros?! O templo de Poseidon está no fundo do Mar Mediterrâneo, perto daqui. Nem precisamos ir todos, só eu e Aiolia damos conta de acabar com os Generais!

Mas enquanto meu irmão se exaltava Shaka parece ter desconfiado de algo que pudesse passar pela mente do Mestre Ancião.

--

Proximidades do templo de Poseidon, Ikki chegara ao reino submarino quando ouviu o estrondo de mais um pilar derrubado, o do Oceano Ártico.

-- Ao que parece só restam dois pilares. Mas isso terá de esperar, antes vou me encarregar de matar Poseidon.

Mas uma imponente figura surge diante do Cavaleiro, vestindo uma brilhante escama de General, o Dragão Marinho.

-- Sinto muito, rapaz, mas eu, o Dragão Marinho, não deixarei que veja sua majestade.

-- Dragão Marinho? Você não deveria estar defendendo um dos pilares?

-- Pff... Eu não preciso defender pilar nenhum, você é o último Cavaleiro que resta vivo.

O cosmo do Marina era aterrador, e Ikki sentia já conhecê-lo. Sem ao menos poder piscar, paralisado como uma presa diante da serpente, Fênix sequer reagiu ao poderoso golpe que vinha em sua direção.

-- "EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!!"

Planetas se estraçalham, estrelas explodem, Ikki é lançado ao ar e atingido plenamente pelos raios originados pelo cosmo do General. Caído diante do inimigo os pensamentos do rapaz se perdem. "Essa técnica... Impossível, esse guerreiro... Será que é quem eu temo?".

-- Dragão Marinho? Afinal de contas, quem é você?

-- Ora, se é ver meu rosto que você quer, então está bem...

Ele tira o capacete, desvendando um rosto já bastante conhecido, o que deixa Fênix ainda mais estarrecido.

-- É você mesmo?! Mas você devia estar morto... Saga de Gêmeos!!

-- Tsc... Saga? Como se atreve a me confundir com o idiota do meu irmão? Eu sou Kanon de Gêmeos!

Kanon é fisicamente idêntico a Saga, o que explica a confusão de Ikki.

-- Kanon de Gêmeos? Mas então vocês são gêmeos mesmo?

-- Hum... Podemos ser gêmeos, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com Saga... Ele era atormentado por uma personalidade dividida entre o bem e o mal. Mas eu só tenho uma personalidade, completamente voltada para o mal.

-- Kanon... Mas o que você faz ao lado de Poseidon? Pretende concluir os planos malignos de Saga?

-- Chega de conversa,Fênix, sua missão acaba aqui! ... Não... De nada servirá matar Fênix, que é capaz de renascer das chamas do inferno. Vou mandá-lo para um lugar de onde nunca possa voltar, para outra dimensão.

-- O que? Você pode abrir portais para outras dimensões, como Saga?

-- Pff... Eu não uso as mesmas técnicas que meu irmão. "TRIANGULO DE OURO!!"

Enquanto Ikki é tragado pela fenda temporal aberta por Kanon, o Marina desenrola seus pensamentos: "Há no Atlântico Norte, de onde sou guardião, um lugar tão terrível que faz desaparecer todos que ali entram. É o triângulo das bermudas, e você, Fênix, acaba de entrar nele, onde seu corpo há de vagar por toda a eternidade." Kanon volta seu olhar para algum ponto no nada, resmungando como que consigo mesmo: "Você vai ver, Saga. Com sua alma dividida você não conseguiu nada. Mas quando me tornar senhor do reino submarino e de toda a Terra provarei que sempre tive razão."

--

Um cosmo desaparece no fundo do mar. Shina, ainda se batendo contra Tetis, sente a energia que some e reconhece seu dono.

-- É o cosmo de Ikki... Não só o dele, mas também não sinto o de nenhum outro dos Cavaleiros... Não é possível, não podem ter morrido!

-- Hum... Vocês nunca foram mesmo adversários à nossa altura. Atena também já deve ter morrido, afogada no Pilar Principal.

Shina dispara em direção ao templo de Poseidon. Tetis tenta impedi-la, mas a Amazona está disposta a enfrentar ela mesma o Deus dos Mares.

-- Não tenho tempo de ficar brigando com você, Tetis. "GARRAS DE TROVÃO!!"

Quando Shina finalmente resolve dar fim á luta Tetis não é páreo para seus golpes, e vai ao chão logo no primeiro ataque, resmungando ainda para tentar impedir a adversária de continuar caminho.

-- Espere, Shina. Julian não é mais um humano, mas um Deus. Se o desafiar a vingança divina recairá sobre você, terá um fim terrível!

Mas a Amazona não lhe dá ouvidos, e entra correndo no templo, encontrando, ao fim do corredor, um grande portal que daria acesso à sala onde deveria estar Poseidon. "Poseidon não é ninguém mais que Julian, herdeiro de uma milionária família de comerciantes do Mediterrâneo." Pensava Shina "Nunca teve treinamento bélico, portanto não terei problemas em matá-lo."  
Mas quando passa pelo portal recém aberto sente um cosmo poderosíssimo, como nunca sentira antes. Ele a olha calmamente, perguntando quem é, mas ainda assustada com tanto poder não consegue responder.

-- Responda. – ordena o Deus, quando a máscara da jovem se parte ao meio e cai diante de seus pés com um único brilho no olhar.

O poder que emanava daquele rapaz era mesmo de um Deus. Aquele não era mais Julian Solo, mas o próprio Poseidon.

-- Mulher, você está entre os que querem salvar Atena?

-- Isso mesmo, por isso vou matar você!

-- Atacar um Deus... Que ingenuidade...

Shina não pode mais se mexer, um poder absurdo a prende e seu corpo perde todas as suas forças. Como se a própria vida a abandonasse, ela cai de joelhos perante o Deus, indo com o rosto em direção ao chão logo em seguida. Só um pensamento vem a sua mente antes de desmaiar: "Seiya..."

--

Kanon ainda está perto do templo quando sente um cosmo que desaparece da sala de Poseidon. "Deve ser apenas mais um ratinho incômodo de que sua majestade se livrou." Pensou desdenhosamente o Marina. Imaginava como agora poderia concretizar suas ambições quando uma doce música atingiu seus ouvidos. Sorento parecia sentir algo estranho em seu comandante.

-- Dragão Marinho, o que pretendia deixando seu pilar desprotegido?

-- Fênix queria ver sua majestade, por isso me livrei dele. Todos os invasores foram destruídos, o mundo praticamente pertence a Poseidon.

-- Tem certeza?

-- O que?

-- Nos reunimos no reino submarino para erradicar a humanidade que contaminou o planeta e repovoá-lo somente com pessoas puras, como na era mitológica, de acordo com a vontade de Poseidon. Por isso temos que combater os Cavaleiros de Atena, que querem proteger a Terra. Mas me pergunto se tudo isso é realmente a vontade de sua majestade.

-- Do que está falando Sorento?

-- Se nessa batalha tanto Atena quanto Poseidon morressem, seria a chance perfeita para uma terceira pessoa governar toda a Terra. Não estou certo, Dragão Marinho?

-- Onde você quer chegar com isso?

-- Desde o começo todos os Marinas seguiram suas ordens como comandante chefe de Poseidon. Mas será que, no fundo essas ordens, até mesmo a ressurreição de sua majestade, eram mesmo vontades de Poseidon, e não suas?

-- Devia tomar cuidado com suas palavras, Sorento. Elas podem custar a vida de qualquer um, até mesmo a sua.

-- Responda, Dragão Marinho, quem é você?

Mas um poderoso cosmo se manifesta, surpreendendo os dois, vindo dos pilares que deviam proteger, e eles são obrigados a voltar aos seus postos.

-- Discutimos isso depois, Sorento, volte para o seu pilar!

--

Shun vai para o pilar do Atlântico Sul, ao mesmo tempo que Seiya corre para o templo de Poseidon. Foi quando me levantei para ir ao Ártico à procura de Hyoga, junto com Kiki. Seiya sentira o cosmo de Shina chamando por ele e se apressou em ir ao seu encontro, temendo que algo tivesse acontecido a ela.

Entra na sala do Deus dos Mares, ofegante e cheio de ferimentos das batalhas anteriores, olha fixamente para a divindade á sua frente. Ao seu lado percebe Shina, caída, mas nenhum de seus apelos é suficiente para acordá-la. Poseidon se mantém calmo, a parede atrás de si levanta, dando plena visão para o Pilar Principal. Poseidon afirma estar o interior do pilar completamente inundado, pelo que dizia, Atena já estaria morta àquela hora.

-- Há pouco ouvi um canto, mas já parou. Deve ter sido o último suspiro de Atena. Sendo assim vocês, Cavaleiros, não têm mais o que proteger. Por favor, retire-se.

Indignado com aquela afirmação e acreditando que Atena, uma Deusa, não morreria com tanta facilidade, Pégaso desafia Poseidon.

-- É você quem vai sair daqui, se não for por bem, será obrigado!

-- Quanta petulância! Eu sou um Deus, você não pode me tocar.

-- É o que você pensa. "METEORO DE PÉGASO!!"

Mas todos os meteoros se voltam contra Seiya, e ele cai com o poder do próprio golpe. "Se você ataca o céu, ele se volta contra você. Quem agride um Deus tem todos os golpes voltados contra si." São as palavras de Poseidon. Mas Seiya insiste em se levantar e a armadura volta a brilhar como as de ouro.

-- Não posso desistir, os Cavaleiros de ouro depositaram seu sangue neste traje, se eu não continuar lutando eles não vão me perdoar.

-- Se o traje pesa-lhe tanto, vou aliviá-lo deste fardo...

Um único brilho no olhar e a armadura de Pégaso é feita em milhares de pedaços. Seu corpo também viraria pó, mas ele é salvo no último instante, os cosmos de mais dois Cavaleiros barram o poder de Poseidon. Hyoga e Shiryu reaparecem vivos para combaterem juntos o Deus dos Mares. Logo atrás eu, há pouco impedida de agir pelas mãos de Hyoga, assistia à cena, preocupada com o que pudesse acontecer aos meus amigos.

-- Seiya, não vamos deixá-lo lutar sozinho.

-- Se for para morrer, morreremos juntos.

-- Está certo, Hyoga – respondi tomando meu lugar ao seu lado – então me deixa lutar como Amazona que sou...

--

De volta ao Santuário, Aiolia prontamente responde ao apelo de Milo.

-- Esta certo, não podemos ficar aqui parados. Eu vou lá ajudá-los!

-- Quantas vezes terei de repetir, as ordens do Mestre Ancião são para que fiquemos aqui. – insiste Mu.

-- Não vou deixar os Cavaleiros de bronze morrerem.

-- Se desobedecer terei de matá-lo, por trair Atena.

-- Você me mataria, Mu?

-- Não teria escolha...

-- Parem com essa besteira! – intervêm Shaka – De que adianta uma luta entre Cavaleiros numa hora como esta?

Milo, que até agora assistia à discussão quieto, com os punhos cerrados e os olhos brilhando cada vez mais de fúria e impaciência, entra novamente na conversa, com voz ameaçadora.

-- Besteira Shaka?! Não é a sua irmã que ta em combate, é o cosmo da MINHA irmã que eu não sinto há horas! Ela pode estar morrendo numa briga contra um Deus enquanto eu deveria protegê-la. E você, Mu, não me venha falar em ordens, porque eu não vou ficar esperando a notícia da morte de Nala e dos Cavaleiros de bronze só porque o Mestre Ancião quer isso!

Ele dá as costas e intenta sair, mas é barrado por uma força invisível.

-- Me solta, Mu!!

-- Não!

-- ME SOLTA, AGORA!!

-- Não vou soltar.

-- Parem com isso vocês dois. – pede Shaka, mas eles sequer o ouvem.

-- BARREIRA!!

-- OHM!!

Mu, concentrado em tentar deter Milo, e este, concentrado em tentar se soltar, são arremessados como pedras ao chão, sem poderem tentar se defender.

-- Não acredito, dois Cavaleiros de ouro, a elite da confraria, se batendo dessa forma... Milo, então, você não confia no poder de sua irmã? Não foi ela quem o venceu? Não foram os Cavaleiros de bronze que passaram por essas doze casas, e que venceram os Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard? Acham que eles falhariam agora?

Mu, Aiolia e Milo abaixam as cabeças, meu irmão ainda tenta retrucar:

-- Você não entende, Shaka...

-- Entendo, sim. Nala é sua irmã, qualquer um se preocuparia. Mas à essa altura, a única coisa que podemos fazer é esperar, e confiar neles.

Milo se levanta, dando as costas em direção à sua casa, cabisbaixo. O olhar de Aiolia é de compreensão, ele mais do que ninguém, sabia o que era perder um irmão. Mas um cosmo se manifesta, e por falar no irmão de Aiolia, um raio parte da casa de Sagitário, em direção ao Mediterrâneo.

-- Aiolia, isso quer dizer que...? – adianta-se Milo com um novo fio de esperança.

-- Sim... Por mais poderoso que seja o Mestre Ancião, ele não foi capaz de conter o meu irmão.

Mu está sem palavras, com os pensamentos perdidos em agradecimentos: "Aiolos... Obrigado. Nós que não podemos deixar o Santuário para ajudar os Cavaleiros de bronze, agradecemos...

--


	22. Chapter 22

**O Pilar do Atlântico Sul:**

A água, no Pilar Principal, já está pelo pescoço de Atena, mas ela mantém ainda seu cosmo, numa prece pela humanidade e pelo êxito de seus Cavaleiros. Ao mesmo tempo Shun avança pelas escadarias, chegando ao pilar do Oceano Atlântico Sul. O lugar parece deserto a primeira impressão, mas o rapaz logo ouve uma suave melodia que se aproxima do local. O som lhe é conhecido. "Onde já ouvi esse som?" – perguntava-se, virando para a direção de onde vinha a música para encontrar o maestro.

Estonteado ao ver o rosto do homem que pensava ter morrido dias antes, o jovem Cavaleiro não consegue sequer piscar. Finalmente as palavras saem:

-- Sorento? Sorento de Sirene?! Mas você não morreu? Eu vi, todos nós vimos quando Siegfried subiu aos céus para derrotá-lo!

-- Realmente, Andrômeda, para os que viam da Terra, eu fui levado com ele para a morte. Mas meu poder psíquico o abalou ainda que não pudesse tocar a flauta e eu pude me soltar. Minha sinfonia terminou de matá-lo, enquanto eu voltava à Terra. Tenho de admitir que foi uma batalha de vida ou morte.

-- Agora eu entendo... – disse Shun, mais para si que para o adversário.

-- Mas estou surpreso com sua força. Conseguiu chegar aqui ainda que gravemente ferido. Mas seja como for, você não está mais em condições de combater, está luta já está decidida e eu não tenho intenção de lutar com você. Está quase morto, portanto vá embora.

-- Não seja tolo, nossa luta não termina enquanto um de nós estiver vivo. Lutarei até o fim, portanto prepare-se, Sorento!

As correntes tomam a forma da Nebulosa de Andrômeda aos pés do rapaz, enquanto seu cosmo se eleva. Mesmo que seus ferimentos sejam profundos e graves, ele está decidido a vencer.

-- Está pronto, Sorento? "CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDA!!"

Carregada com toda a energia que o Cavaleiro lhe deposita a corrente avança velozmente contra o inimigo. Mas o Marina não parece nem um pouco preocupado, com a flauta traça um círculo imaginário no ar, de onde surge um brilho dourado que repele a arma de Shun, junto com ele próprio. O sorriso em seu rosto era o da certeza de sua vitória, mas refinado e sem maldade alguma.

-- Eu já lhe disse, Andrômeda, não lhe resta mais energia. Se não quiser morrer, vá embora.

-- E eu também já disse que, enquanto respirar, continuarei lutando.

-- Então não tenho outra escolha...

Levando a Flauta aos lábios, Sorento se põe a tocar sua "Sinfonia Final da Morte". A música era maravilhosa, parecia atrair Shun de forma hipnótica, como o próprio canto de uma sereia, que atrai os navegantes para o fundo do mar antes de matá-los. Finalmente, todo o seu corpo sente a profunda dor do golpe de Sorento, que o obriga a se contorcer, tentando inutilmente tampar os ouvidos para não ouvir a melodia.

-- Não adianta... Siegfried não escapou de minha música mesmo com os tímpanos destruídos. Minha música chegará direto ao seu cérebro e o matará.

Algo tira a concentração do General, Shun desaba quase inconsciente no instante que a música cessa.

-- De onde vem essa canção...?

Era uma música divina, um canto de prece que abafara completamente a flauta do experiente músico. "Atena?! Estou ouvindo o canto de Atena!" Foi este o canto que Poseidon dissera ter ouvido, o que achara ser um último suspiro era, na verdade, o cosmo da Deusa emanado para ajudar seu Cavaleiro.

"Posso ouvir o cosmo de Atena que se transformou em música. Mas não entendo, não sinto medo nenhum, não me incomoda, é até agradável." Pensava Sorento, enquanto via Shun se reerguer.

-- Parece que a canção de Atena salvou você... Mas seu destino não mudou, devo aniquilá-lo, Andrômeda, me perdoe.

--

Não muito longe dali, do Pilar do Atlântico Norte, Kanon pode perceber que alguém já entrara no templo de Poseidon.  
"Estes Cavaleiros são ratos insistentes..." Pensava. "Mas o que é essa energia cósmica tão agressiva? Não posso vê-lo, mas é uma energia muito forte, tenho certeza de que um dos Cavaleiros está aqui."

--

Um golpe veloz como um raio de luz, Sorento tenta atingir Shun com sua flauta, mas a reação do garoto é mais rápida. Utilizando a corrente ele barra o ataque adversário.

-- Apesar de sua aparente fragilidade, você é bem resistente...

-- Não me renderei... Tenho que salvar Atena! – disse ao mesmo tempo que revidava o ataque inimigo com um chute para o alto, mas Sorento facilmente o evitou num salto para trás.

-- Não tenho tempo a perder com você... Sinto um estranho cosmo no templo de Poseidon, devo ir para junto do imperador. Por isso, acabarei com você de uma vez por todas.

Sorento volta a tocar a flauta. Na tentativa de se defender, Shun lança sua defesa circular.

-- Não seja ingênuo, o som da flauta atinge seu espírito, e não o corpo...

-- O som se propaga no ar em forma de ondas... Se minhas correntes deterem essas ondas, o som não me atingirá...

-- Pff... Tem certeza? Minha música não é assim tão fácil de se deter.

Ainda que com a defesa, o ruído das notas tiradas por Sorento chegam ao cérebro do Cavaleiro, infligido-lhe uma terrível dor. As correntes se partem em pedaços e até mesmo a armadura ressuscitada pelo sangue dos Cavaleiros dourados fica trincada. Podia parecer uma música como outra qualquer, mas não era um ruído como os outros, transportado pelo ar, chegava direto na mente do adversário e, por isso, não podia ser defendido.

-- Para as pessoas puras, essa música soa agradável. Para as más, inflige uma dor mortal. E você, que se atreve a querer impedir que Poseidon instaure a Utopia, matarei você agora mesmo.

Num último impulso, o cosmo de Shun se eleva e envolve Sorento. É a "Corrente Nebulosa", impedindo os movimentos do Marina.

-- Mas... O que significa isso?

-- É a corrente nebulosa, seu corpo está paralisado por ela. Agora você não pode mais tocar sua flauta, Sorento.

-- Não fale bobagens, tocarei a flauta mais uma vez e você estará acabado! – diz Sorento, tentando levar a flauta aos lábios mais uma vez.

-- Detenha-se, Sorento! Minha corrente pode mudar de acordo com cada movimento seu, até se transformar numa tempestade que acabará com você.

A "Corrente Nebulosa" aumente seu fluxo, prendendo mais ainda os movimentos do Marina, mas Shun não tem intenção de feri-lo mortalmente. Sua única vontade é salvar Atena, mesmo lutando por uma causa justa, o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda nunca quis ferir ninguém. Ele ainda pede que o General se renda para que a luta não precise continuar.

-- Seu tolo... Sorento, guardião do Atlântico Sul, jamais se renderia! Olhe para você, é sua vida que está prestes a se extinguir num único sopro. Mesmo que a Corrente se intensifique infinitamente eu nunca pararia de tocar!

-- Pare, Sorento... Eu não quero matá-lo! Você não é uma má pessoa!

Shun praticamente implorava que seu adversário parasse com a luta.

-- Uma pessoa ruim jamais tocaria tão maravilhosamente. O som que tira de sua flauta comove a todos que o ouvem. Só alguém com o coração puro seria capaz disso!

-- Sabe... Realmente nunca esperei ouvir coisas tão bonitas a meu respeito... Mas não estou aqui para ouvir lições de moral de você.

-- Pare, Sorento!!

-- "Clímax Final da Morte!"

-- "TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!!"

A última nota não chega a soar da flauta, a Corrente toma um poder gigantesco e envolve Sorento na forma de cosmo, desde os pés até a cabeça. A explosão da tempestade lança o General contra um pilar e, com um último espasmo de sangue, ele cai, vencido e com a Escama estraçalhada. Shun perde a consciência logo em seguida, quando Kiki está já próximo ao local, a flauta do adversário rola até os pés do menino.

-- Shun!! Acorde, Shun... O pilar do Atlântico Sul, precisa derrubá-lo!

--


	23. Chapter 23

**Combate na sala do Imperador:**

-- Ouvi dizer que morrerão juntos? – indaga Poseidon calmamente – Pois bem... Matarei os quatro ao mesmo tempo para que a viagem ao mundo dos mortos não seja solitária para nenhum de vocês.

A rajada de energia que avança é a mesma que destruíra a armadura de Seiya, quase tão poderosa quanto as de ouro. Shiryu tenta detê-la com seu escudo, mas o gigantesco poder o destrói instantaneamente, junto com as armaduras do Dragão, do Cisne e do Tigre Dentes-de-Sabre. Nossas vidas seriam erradicadas, se o canto de Atena não detivesse o cosmo de Poseidon. O mesmo canto que salvara Shun foi também usado para impedir nossa morte. O jovem Deus finalmente se levanta de seu trono, mirando o Pilar principal. "Pensei ter ouvido o canto de Atena" – pensava.

-- Você ainda não morreu, Atena? ... Mas continue, ore até o fim pelos humanos da Terra e pelos seus Cavaleiros que tentaram salvá-la com suas vidas. E morra em paz...

Mas estávamos ainda vivos, estávamos mais uma vez de pé, diante do Deus, prontos para lutar até o fim. Seiya incita o Deus a sair do caminho, como se seu pequeno discurso de não desistência fosse intimidar o Senhor dos Mares, mas era antes disso uma mostra de nossa autoconfiança. Mais uma vez Poseidon tenta transformar em pó cada um de nós, mas um forte brilho dourado toma conta do salão, ofuscando nossas vistas.

--

Em seu pilar Kanon ainda se atenta para o possível invasor que ainda não se apresentou, quando sente um estranho e poderoso cosmo no templo de Poseidon. A perturbação do General Marina é facilmente perceptível.

-- Incrível!! Um gigantesco cosmo acaba de descer sobre o templo de Poseidon! A presença dos Cavaleiros de Bronze não é nada perto desta energia... É o cosmo de um Cavaleiro de ouro!

Kanon está suando frio, um temor horrível parece surgir dentro de si.

-- Droga, se continuarem atacando Poseidon, o pior pode acontecer... E eu estou preso aqui. De quem será esse cosmo descomunal que sinto no templo? Não vi ninguém entrar lá!

--

O terrível cosmo que sentira Kanon, a mesma energia estranha que sentira também Sorento enquanto combatia Shun, era daquele que desobedecera as ordens do Mestre Ancião e guiara sua armadura até o Mediterrâneo, Aiolos, considerado entre os Cavaleiros dourados o mais poderoso guerreiro que já pisou no Santuário. A armadura de Sagitário surge diante de nós, protegendo-nos do poder de Poseidon. Logo em seguida, se divide e veste Seiya para que ele possa combater o inimigo.

-- Poseidon, saia da minha frente, ou traspassarei seu coração com esta flecha! – diz Seiya, tirando o arco e a flecha embutidos na armadura e esticando ao último a corda, apontando diretamente para o Deus.

Ele continua estático, com ar calmo como sempre. Sem ao menos olhar o Cavaleiro de frente desafia-o a liberar a flecha.

-- Assim como seus meteoros, esta flecha voltará contra você, e atingirá seu coração ao invés do meu. Se duvida, atire...

Um forte estrondo ecoa de longe, o sexto presenciado durante aquela batalha, vindo do Atlântico Sul. Não sabíamos ainda se era Shun ou Ikki, mas o importante é que nos aproximávamos mais de pôr fim àquela guerra.

-- Parece que o sexto pilar foi destruído, Poseidon, suas ambições chegarão ao fim. Pela última vez, saia da minha frente.

-- Vou dizer mais uma vez, Pégaso, atire, e será você mesmo atingido.

-- É o que vamos ver!

O cosmo de Seiya se eleva e a flecha é liberada, mas pára a poucos centímetros de Poseidon, que mantém um sorriso calmo. Ela gira no ar com o poder do Deus e volta com toda a velocidade de antes, atingindo diretamente o coração do Cavaleiro.

--

O cosmo da investida contra o Deus chega até Kanon, que está cada vez mais apreensivo com os ataques. "Impossível! Eles não podem despertar a ira de Poseidon!" – dizia e, sem perceber que falava em voz alta, continuou seu monólogo:

-- Se continuarem ameaçando-o desta forma, o verdadeiro Poseidon poderá despertar... Se isso acontecer, vai ocasionar algo muito pior que a destruição da Terra! Minha missão será esmagada...

-- Ora...! Parece que ouvi uma informação bastante preciosa. – exclama uma voz já conhecida.

O dono do cosmo que tanto perturbava e prendia Kanon em seu pilar finalmente se desvenda, envolto numa energia de fogo vivo e ameaçador.

-- Diga ao que está se referindo, do que até os Marinas têm medo, seja você o Dragão Marinho ou Kanon de Gêmeos.

-- Então o poderoso cosmo que eu sentia era o seu...

--

Ao ver a queda de Seiya, pensávamos todos que estava morto, mas ele logo se levantou, como sempre, arrancando a flecha de seu peito e puxando novamente a corda com ela entre os dedos. A flecha penetrara apenas alguns milímetros na armadura, mas agora que estava rachada, era bem provável que, numa segunda tentativa, atingisse seu coração.

-- Idiota! Você vai cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes?

-- Eu sou cabeça dura! – rebateu Seiya, e essa era a maior verdade que o garoto poderia dizer.

Ele faz a segunda tentativa, na esperança de atingir o próximo golpe, mas o efeito é o mesmo. Desesperada ao ver a flecha voltar novamente na direção de Seiya, Shina se atira no meio do caminho. Ela é atingida nas costas, e Pégaso se surpreende com o ato da Amazona.

-- Shina... Por que? Por que sempre me protege?

Não há resposta, ela leva a mão para arrancar a arma de suas costas.

-- Não, Shina, assim você abrirá mais o ferimento...

-- Essa flecha é a nossa chance de vencermos. Atire, e se ela voltar novamente, eu servirei de escudo.

Ao meu lado Hyoga parece surpreso e confuso. "Por que ela faz isso?" O ouvi resmungar.

-- É mais simples do que imagina, Hyoga, mas ao mesmo tempo, mais complicado que qualquer outra coisa...

-- ... – permaneceu mudo, com o olhar cheio de curiosidade para mim.

Mais uma vez o arco foi armado, e mais uma vez Poseidon o ironizou, agora o acusando de permitir que, desta vez, sua amiga morresse. Mas ele não via outra saída e voltou a disparar. Pela terceira vez ela voltou, mas a Amazona foi puxada para traz pelo Cavaleiro, que deu as costas em seu lugar.

-- Obrigado, Shina... Mas não posso usar uma mulher como escudo.

Mas o atingido foi Shiryu, saindo de onde estava sem que percebêssemos.

-- Shiryu?!

-- Você tem, razão Seiya, por isso, eu servirei de escudo desta vez.

-- Está certo... – disse Hyoga, ficando ao lado do Dragão.

Um anel de gelo me prendia onde estava, de uma forma que eu não podia me mexer. "Mas o que... Hyoga..." – disse, estreitando o olhar descontente. Shun acaba de chegar, vira pouco, mas o suficiente para entender o que acontecia e tomar seu lugar ao lado dos outros. Mais um tiro, e Poseidon utiliza-se novamente de seu poder. Desta vez, porém, não é capaz de manipular a seta, guiada pelos cosmos de todos os Cavaleiros ali presentes. Foi o máximo no que consegui contribuir. O soberano foi atingido em seu elmo, que voou longe, enquanto um fio de sangue escorria-lhe pelo rosto.

Estava parado, como que em transe, a mão foi-lhe ao rosto de forma inconsciente, baixando logo depois. Mantendo a cabeça baixa, deu a chance para que pudéssemos pensar em seguir rumo ao Pilar Principal. Meus passos se aproximam lentos, quando Hyoga se vira para mim, seus olhos tinham um leve brilho ao me ver, mas eu estava irritada demais para me preocupar com isso...

Paff... – seus olhos se encheram de surpresa, sem poder piscar e as marcas dos dedos se evidenciaram, vermelhas na face tão alva do Siberiano.

-- Pare de me poupar enquanto você se joga no meio do fogo cruzado!!

-- E... Eu...

Os outros estavam preocupados demais em observar as reações do imperador para perceberem minha pequena explosão. "Agora podemos passar, vamos!" Disseram finalmente, iniciando a corrida. Desviei meu olhar neste instante e corri junto dos demais, enquanto Hyoga só resolveu nos seguir após um breve segundo de pensamentos perdidos no vazio.

"Onde estou...? O que faço aqui...? Eu estava na minha festa de 16 anos. Uma garota chamada Tetis me trouxe aqui e me fez vestir esta roupa estranha, parece uma armadura... Não me lembro de mais nada... O que estou fazendo aqui? Quem sou eu?" Tinha os pensamentos perturbados, entre o eu Julian Solo e o eu Poseidon, que parecia dormir dentro dele. "Quem... Quem sou eu? Parece que dormi... Por um bom tempo. Afinal... Quem sou eu?"

Os Cavaleiros passam por ele, completamente parado, como se nada mais fosse do que uma estátua. Já estávamos atrás do templo, depois da escada, correndo em direção ao pilar. "Ah... agora me lembro... Despertei de um sono profundo para purificar o mundo... Eu sou um Deus!! Eu sou Poseidon, imperador dos Sete Mares!!".

--


	24. Chapter 24

**O Pilar do Atlântico Norte:**

-- Então o poderoso cosmo que eu sentia era o seu... Ikki de Fênix!!

O rapaz apresenta-se imponente, mesmo que com a armadura trincada, com o olhar ferino fixo em Kanon, envolto nas chamas de seu cosmo.

-- Meus parabéns por voltar do meu "Triângulo de Ouro".

-- O cosmo de Atena me guiou! – disse seco. – Além disso, já voltei da "Outra Dimensão" de Saga e, perto dela, seu "Triângulo de Ouro" não é nada...

-- O que?

-- Vocês podem ser Gêmeos, mas sua força é muito inferior à de Saga.

-- Como ousa dizer que sou inferior ao meu irmão?! Eu vou acabar com você de uma vez por todas! "EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!!"

Mas Ikki consegue conter o poderoso ataque, mesmo que a recebendo de frente, fazendo Kanon tremer de raiva com a surpresa. Um fino raio sai do indicador de Ikki, diretamente na direção do Dragão Marinho.

-- Mas... O que é isso?

-- É o golpe fantasma de Fênix. Você se preocupa com o despertar de Poseidon, e citou um certo plano seu ... Pois agora contará o segredo do imperador, não vai esconder nada.

Antigas imagens vêm à mente de Kanon, o cenário do Santuário forma-se diante de si em sua imaginação, um acontecimento de cerca de quinze anos antes, treze antes da Guerra Galáctica promovida por Saori. Um golpe de Saga derrubando-o é a primeira lembrança que tem.

-- Não aceito ouvir isso... Nem de meu irmão! Repita o que disse, Kanon! Você quer que eu mate Atena?

-- Sim... Atena e o idiota o Grande Mestre que escolheu Aiolos como sucessor. Ninguém sabe que somos gêmeos, eu te ajudaria e a Terra seria nossa.

-- Idiota! Somos Cavaleiros, devíamos proteger Atena. Você devia se preparar para assumir meu lugar se algo acontecer, em vez disso você... Você...

-- Ora... Por que não é honesto consigo mesmo?

-- Como é?

-- Você tem um coração puro, desde que nasceu, enquanto eu sempre admirei o mal. Mesmo sendo gêmeos, somos tão diferentes quanto um anjo e um demônio. Mas eu sei que há um mal tão grande quanto o meu em seu coração...

-- Cale-se! Não posso permitir que alguém como você permaneça impune, por isso vou prendê-lo na prisão do Cabo Sunion.

A prisão do Cabo Sunion, o lugar onde eram presos os inimigos de Atena, e ali mantidos até que ela os perdoasse. A água do mar batia nas rochas da montanha e entravam na caverna pelas grades e, com a maré alta, ela enchia-se até o teto. Quem ali ficasse por muito tempo com certeza morreria afogado.

-- Tire-me daqui Saga!! Tire-me daqui!! Vai matar seu próprio irmão?

-- Kanon, você só sairá daí se for salvo pelos Deuses. Ficará preso aí até que sua mente maligna desapareça e que Atena o perdoe...

Saga dá as costas para ir embora, ainda sob os insultos de Kanon.

-- Espere, Saga, nós somos irmãos de sangue, se eu sou maligno, você também deve ter sido amaldiçoado. Juntos poderíamos dominar o planeta! Deus me deu o poder, por que não posso usá-lo para mim mesmo? Diga! Saga, nunca o deixarei esquecer do quanto você pode vir a ser malvado...

Tomado de uma raiva quase incontrolável, Saga ainda se volta para a prisão, mirando de modo ferino o irmão. Mas este toma um sorriso malicioso ao perceber o cosmo descomunal e maligno que emana de repente do Cavaleiro, com os olhos tomados de um brilho vermelho sangue. O riso de Kanon é assustador e debochado, e o homem o dá com um prazer amedrontador.

O "Golpe Fantasma de Fênix" poderia ter dilacerado a mente de Kanon, mas Ikki o controlou. Desta forma, o inimigo contaria todo seu plano, mesmo se fosse contra sua vontade.

Na ponta do cabo Sunion encontram-se as ruínas do antigo templo de Poseidon. Daquela prisão, onde nos tempos mitológicos Atena punia seus inimigos, era impossível sair, nenhum humano seria capaz de quebrar suas paredes. Por dez dias Kanon esteve preso ali, toda vez que a maré subia, ele se via entre a vida e a morte. Mas um sereno, e ao mesmo tempo poderoso, cosmo sempre o salvava.

Um brilho emanou certa noite da parede do fundo da cela, chamando a atenção do prisioneiro. Perceptivelmente a rocha parecia menos espessa naquele ponto, pelo menos para alguém com a força de um Cavaleiro, e ele pôde quebrar a parede com um golpe. Uma luz intensa ofuscou sua vista, do outro lado da parede, um tridente dourado jazia cravado no chão, com um selo colado em si. Nele, uma inscrição, Αθάυα (Atena), era o selo divino da Deusa, da última vez que combatera Poseidon. Ao arrancar a arma da rocha o selo é tirado, e uma fenda se abre no chão, levando Kanon para as profundezas do mar.

Após uma conturbada descida, o recém fugitivo se recupera, vendo o mar acima de si, como um teto, e as ruínas do grandioso templo de Poseidon no fundo do mar. Tudo parece vazio, Kanon entra no templo, encontrando um salão com a vestimenta do imperador dos mares. Ao seu lado, sete outras suntuosas vestimentas e, abaixo da do Deus, uma ânfora, também com o selo de Atena. Ele solta o lacre e uma luz azulada é liberada, tomando a armadura. O espírito fala com Kanon, de modo superior.

-- Quem é você que se atreveu a me acordar?

Espantado ao ver que Poseidon fora preso na ânfora, ele não responde.

-- Responda! Foi você quem me acordou?

--Sim. – responde disfarçando a surpresa – pensei que já fosse tempo.

-- Imbecil! Quando quiser acordar, não precisarei que alguém o faça.

É neste momento que Kanon começa a pensar em seu plano.

-- Perdoe a insolência, majestade... Mas depois de tanto tempo, Atena desceu novamente à Terra. – diz numa alfinetada.

Poseidon está surpreso, optara por dormir tranqüilamente depois de seu último confronto com Atena, há muitos séculos. Ela agora estava muito ocupada com o inimigo que tenta tomar a Terra desde a antiguidade, ainda com mais empenho que o próprio Poseidon. "Me lembro que foi ele quem ela enfrentou a cerca de 200 anos, deve ser por isso que reencarnou..." – dizia.

-- Mas quem é esse adversário, senhor?

-- Isso não importa... Mas diga, quem é você.

Um segundo de hesitação, o rapaz vê a placa sob a primeira vestimenta ao lado esquerdo da de Poseidon.

-- Eu sou o Dragão Marinho.

-- Muito bem, Dragão Marinho, escute. Sempre que reencarno tomo emprestado o corpo de um membro da milionária família Solo, de comerciantes do Mediterrâneo. Continuarei meu sono no corpo do pequeno Julian, que tem hoje três anos. Só me desperte quando ele fizer dezesseis.

-- Mas... E se Atena...

-- Ela acabou de renascer, portanto é só um bebê, não representa perigo algum. Mesmo dormindo, minha vontade há de se espalhar por Terra e Mar, e os Marinas receberam esta energia. Só quando todos estiverem reunidos aqui a batalha contra Atena poderá começar. Não me desperte antes, entendeu?

A energia de Poseidon desaparece. Ele fora agora tomar o corpo do pequeno Julian Solo, enquanto Kanon de deliciava com seu plano, vestindo a Escama de Dragão Marinho.

-- Hehehe, Poseidon, eu não o acordarei, você dormirá eternamente no corpo de Julian Solo e eu me aproveitarei de seu poder. Conseguirei poder em nome de Poseidon, controlarei seus Marinas para conquistar o mundo e o Mar e a Terra pertencerão a mim. Observe, Saga, serei um Deus na Terra e no Mar!

Kanon se vê na superfície, na ponta do Cabo Sunion, gritando aos quatro ventos sua própria divinização.

-- Não tenha tanta certeza, Kanon, eu não permitirei que isso aconteça. – pronuncia uma voz idêntica a sua, ao que ele se vira para encontrar i irmão.

-- Saga!!

-- Você está tentando enganar um Deus, e isso é um erro que não fica impune por muito tempo. Você vê? A ira divina já recai sobre seu corpo...

-- Como é? – diz assustado.

Uma poça de lama negra surge sob seus pés, puxando-o para dentro do solo. Podia-se imaginar que aquela lama viesse das profundezas do inferno, o forte cheiro pútrido irritava-lhe as narinas e todo o seu corpo começa a arder como se estivesse em chamas. Kanon sente a pele e órgãos se desfazerem pareciam tornar-se líquidos, parecia apodrecer em vida.

-- AAAAGH!! – um grito de desespero é lançado aos pés do sétimo pilar – Não me diga... Não me diga que isso tudo foi uma ilusão provocada pelo seu golpe? – indagou apoiado aos joelhos, tremendo como bambu ao vento.

-- Foram suas lembranças... Mas esse final foi um brinde. Agora está tudo mais claro... Saga tinha um objetivo parecido com o seu, no Santuário. Ambos se deram mal tentando se passar por Deuses...

-- Ora, cale a boca! Por estes quinze anos nunca pensei que Atena pudesse ser um problema, mesmo com as advertências de Tetis, eu não a ouvi. Metade dos Cavaleiros de ouro morreram na Batalha das Doze Casas, por isso nunca pensei que vocês viriam aqui me confrontar. Pensei que dominaria a Terra e o Mar sem que ninguém ficasse em meu caminho. Agora, reles Cavaleiros de bronze vêm aqui para se pôr contra mim.

-- Esse foi seu maior erro, Kanon.

-- Talvez, mas você também cometeu um grave erro... Você conteve seu golpe, e assim perdeu sua única chance de vitória. Não vou permitir que um miserável como você estrague sonhos nutridos por tantos anos! Vou matá-lo!

Mas quando Kanon está prestes a investir contra Ikki, uma aterradora cosmo energia chega até eles, perturbando seus espíritos assustadoramente. Vinha do templo de Poseidon, uma energia poderosíssima, nunca antes presenciada, o cosmo finalmente desperto por completo do imperador dos mares. O irmão de Gêmeos volta a tremer, o suor frio escorre-lhe pela testa, sabia que, agora, nada impediria a total devastação da Terra.

-- Seus planos foram por água abaixo...

Era uma terceira voz que chegava ao pilar. Seus cabelos e olhos rosados eram inconfundíveis, e a Escama de Sirene estava destroçada. Kanon se encurrala mais a cada instante.

-- Eu ouvi tudo, Dragão Marinho, ou melhor... Kanon de Gêmeos!

Ele vem acompanhado de Kiki, e o manda levar a Armadura de Libra até Ikki. Fênix toma o escudo em suas mãos.

-- Que está fazendo? Sem esse pilar, o Pilar Principal fica desprotegido! Quer ajudar os inimigos a destruir o reino submarino? Você é um traidor!

-- Tudo isso não é vontade do imperador, mas sua. Essa batalha não tem sentido algum, portanto é melhor destruir logo este lugar...

Ikki atira o escudo, destruindo o último pilar e mandando Kiki levar a armadura para o Pilar Principal, onde os outros Cavaleiros estariam.

--


	25. Chapter 25

**A Ânfora de Atena:**

Vira-se novamente para Kanon, fixando-lhe o olhar.

-- Diga mais uma coisa, Kanon: como controlar Poseidon novamente.

Kanon se enfurece, avança impiedosamente contra Ikki, ferindo-o diversas vezes, querendo somente vingança por todos os anos perdidos e por seu plano destruído. Ao vê-lo em um combate real, Fênix finalmente percebe o quanto ele é poderoso, do mesmo nível de seu irmão gêmeo. O inimigo está prestes a desferir o golpe final, mas a melodia de Sorento soa em sua mente, lembrando-o de que o Marina ainda está presente.

-- Sorento?! Não diga que depois de ajudar o inimigo, pretende salvá-lo?

-- Não pretendo salvar Fênix, mas também não quero que você viva. Depois de enganar todos os Marinas e de manipular sua majestade, só lhe resta a morte. Que a morte lhe dê o perdão dos meus amigos!

-- Espere, Sorento! Não o mate. Eu ainda preciso de uma informação dele. Ele ainda tem que dizer qual é a única maneira de prender Poseidon...

-- Idiota! – exalta-se Kanon – Agora que ele despertou, acha que nós, humanos, temos qualquer coisa que possamos fazer?  
Mas havia um jeito, como lembrava Ikki, Kanon libertara Poseidon ao abrir a ânfora de Atena e, portanto, esta deveria ser a chave para aprisioná-lo novamente. Seu espírito deveria ser novamente enclausurado na ânfora. Restava apenas saber onde Kanon a escondera.

-- Diga, Kanon, onde foi que escondeu a ânfora de Atena? Lembre-se que você tem uma dívida sagrada com Atena!

-- Como é? Desde quando tenho uma dívida com Atena?

-- Não se faça de inocente. Você sabe do que estou falando. O grandioso cosmo que você sentia na prisão do cabo Sunion. Não diga que nunca percebeu?

-- O que?

Sorento, sentado sobre uma pedra, assistia tenso às revelações de Ikki.

-- Sim, Kanon. Era dela a energia cósmica que o salvou inúmeras vezes.

Um susto repentino passou-lhe pelos olhos, junto com o frio em todo seu espírito, mas ele jamais admitiria a si mesmo tal absurdo.

-- Como é? Não vou acreditar nisso, Atena não passava de um bebê! Como poderia salvar alguém? – e atendendo ao pedido de Fênix – Se quer tanto saber, então eu digo. A ânfora de Atena está junto com ela, no lugar mais seguro que poderia existir neste reino submarino.

-- O que? Quer dizer que...

Kanon abre um sorriso, cheio de malícia e sarcasmo.

-- Isso mesmo, ele está dentro do Pilar Principal. Acha que deixaria algo tão perigoso, capaz de aprisionar um Deus, em qualquer lugar? A ânfora e Atena estão presos para sempre no Pilar Principal. HAHAHAHA!!

Sua risada sinistra causaria medo em qualquer que a ouvisse, mas não em Ikki. Ele sequer dá importância, virando as costas ao adversário em direção ao Pilar Principal. Kanon o incita a voltar, insultando-o com alcunha de covarde.

-- Kanon, você vale tão pouco que nem sequer preciso lutar com você.

Ele não acredita em seus ouvidos, está ainda perdido com aquela afirmação tão inesperada, quando Sorento se aproxima.

-- Eu não queria acreditar...

-- O que...?

-- A estranha sensação que senti ao ouvir seu canto, quando lutava contra Andrômeda... Era, na verdade, seu grande amor, mas eu não quis acreditar. Reconhecer a existência de um amor tão grande seria conflituoso com nossas intenções de conquista pela justiça. Mas Atena quis arriscar a própria vida pelos habitantes da Terra, e eu não posso mais ficar cego diante do imenso amor de Atena.

Mira o mar acima de si, sentindo os respingos que molham o rosto bem delineado, o olhar mesclado de tristeza pelas batalhas ocorridas, e esperanças pela Terra.

-- Enquanto restar um pouco de amor, poderemos saber que a Terra não foi completamente corrompida.

Volta a baixar a cabeça, cerrando calmamente os olhos.

-- Kanon, se não quer enxergar o cosmo de Atena, o problema é seu. Mas como disse fênix, de hoje em diante, você não é digno de se combater.

Sirene dá-lhe as costas e deixa o local sem olhar para trás. O que resta é apenas um pilar destruído e um guerreiro desonrado, ainda perdido nos pensamentos, sem reação depois de ser simplesmente deixado para trás como se simplesmente não existisse.

--


	26. Chapter 26

**Pilar Principal, o Fim da Guerra:**

Havíamos atravessado o templo de Poseidon, e estávamos a caminho do Pilar Principal, onde Atena estava presa. Mas um cosmo muito maior do que sentíamos antes despertou no corpo do Deus e, quase que instantaneamente, fomos atingidos por um poderoso raio. Eu, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu, Shina, Seiya, os seis fomos ao chão, não só com a dor, mas com o grande impacto do ataque. Não tivemos tempo de var de onde vinha o ataque, quando percebemos, a presença de Poseidon já era completamente diferente, um cosmo que parecia nos esmagar, só de existir. Seiya ainda tenta chegar ao pilar. Para não ser atingido novamente, Hyoga se põe entre ele e o ataque, mas este não atinge seu alvo.

Uma segunda luz dourada se manifesta, tão poderosa quanto a emanada pela armadura de Sagitário. Era Aquário, e a vestimenta encobre Hyoga.

-- Mestre... – disse para mim mesma.

-- Parece que não foi só Aiolos que quis ajudar, meu mestre também está presente. Eu dou cobertura, corram para o pilar!

-- Não pode fazer isso sozinho, eu fico com você...

-- Está sem armadura, Nala.

-- Não me importa!

Mas antes que ele pudesse retrucar, um segundo raio foi lançado, e quando nos preparamos para barrá-lo com nossos cosmos, uma outra luz nos serviu de escudo, partindo-se depois em pedaços e recobrindo meu corpo.

-- A armadura de Peixes?! – exclamei surpresa.

-- Vocês são bem insistentes... – reclamou, ainda que calmo, Poseidon.

Nossos cosmos se elevam com a preparação dos mais poderosos de nossos golpes, brilhando intensamente como o dos verdadeiros Cavaleiros dourados. Combateríamos o poder do tridente divino com uma união de poderes.

-- "EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!"

-- "TEMPESTADE DE TYGRA!!"

As técnicas se unem e se chocam no meio do caminho com o raio de Poseidon, parecendo haver um equilíbrio por um instante. Mas nossas energias começam a recuar, e seríamos atingidos por completo se Shiryu não nos defendesse. Tinha em mãos o escudo de Libra, e a armadura recém trazida por Kiki protege agora o corpo do Cavaleiro do Dragão. O pequeno discípulo de Mu usara suas últimas forças para se teleportar até o local. Desmaiou exausto, mas agora não se sentia mais inútil como dissera no início Tetis, tinha feito um perfeito trabalho.

Agora, com os quatro vestidos em armaduras de ouro, tínhamos uma nova chance contra o Deus dos Mares. Precisávamos unir nossas forças, nossos mais poderosos golpes num só. Se não o derrotássemos, pelo menos tiraríamos sua concentração. Mais uma vez os cosmos se elevaram ao ápice.

-- "COMETA DE PÉGASO!!"

-- "COLERA DO DRAGÃO!!"

-- "EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!"

-- "TEMPESTADE DE TYGRA!!"

O brilho e poder originado era absurdo, inimaginável para quem está acostumado às coisas normais do mundo, para quem pensa que o ser humano não possui nenhum poder especial. Aquele que intentava nos devolver este poder se abala diante da façanha que alcançamos, ele não podia deter o ataque, mesmo sendo um Deus, o senhor dos mares é atingido e levado à inconsciência.

-- Conseguimos! Agora só nos resta derrubar o pilar e salvar Atena.

Shiryu, cego pelo "Maha Roshini", se guia pelo som de nossos passos e, com as armas de Libra tentamos trazer abaixo o majestoso Pilar Principal. Mas ele não cai, mesmo golpeado por todas as armas que tínhamos em mãos, não sofre nem um arranhão, ao contrário, as armas é que se estraçalham.

-- E agora? Até as armas de Libra, que podem destruir as estrelas, não são capazes sequer de arranhar o pilar... – diz Shiryu, tentando raciocinar.

-- Tudo no universo é feito de átomos... – se lembra Hyoga – Até mesmo esse pilar. A destruição se dá pela separação destes átomos.

-- Mas se nem as armas de Libra puderam fazê-lo... – indaga Seiya...

-- Talvez seja necessário uma energia muito superior depositada na arma. – raciocinei – mas agora todas elas estão destruídas...

-- Tem razão, mas estas armaduras são do mesmo material e resistência.

-- No que está pensando, Seiya? – pergunto curiosa.

-- Me emprestem sua força, e eu destruirei o pilar com meu corpo.

Ao ouvir tal afirmação, nos enchemos de surpresa. "Que absurdo..."

-- Está querendo morrer? – diz Shiryu.

-- Seu corpo vai se espatifar no pilar! – afirma Hyoga, com toda razão.

-- Não seja irracional, se quer usar o próprio corpo, acha que só sua vida vai bastar?

Mas ele estava irredutível, como ele mesmo afirmara, era cabeça dura, não conseguiríamos fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Erguido pelos dois amigos, pronto para ser lançado, os três e eu somos mais uma vez atingidos pelo poderoso raio de Poseidon, que havia se levantado. Seu cosmo era ainda maior que antes, mas ainda tentamos nos levantar para terminar o que fora começado. Mais uma tentativa do Deus, mas outro cosmo surge no local, Fênix, segurando o imperador para que pudéssemos agir. Mesmo sendo torturado pelo cosmo de Poseidon, Ikki não o solta, e manda-nos prosseguir.

Seiya é lançado, impulsionado pelos cosmos de Hyoga, Shiryu e pelo meu, enquanto Ikki é finalmente derrubado. Mas mesmo o poder de Poseidon não é o bastante para fazer parar o corpo de Seiya, que atingira uma velocidade absurda com nossas energias combinadas. O Cavaleiro some no pilar, que finalmente mostra uma trinca que cresce, e a construção se desfaz.

"Existe uma coisa... Apenas uma coisa, que Deus concedeu aos homens, que lhes permite se superar e fazer coisas que apenas os Deuses são capazes de fazer. Isso se chama milagre."

Com o Pilar Principal destruído o reino submarino também se desfaria em pedaços. O soberano ainda não acredita no que acaba de presenciar e enquanto as águas dos oceanos inundam seu templo, juntamente com os restos dos sete pilares, ele vê sair dos escombros do suporte principal o Cavaleiro de Pégaso, com Saori em seus braços. Poucos passos adiante, ele cai de joelhos, sem mais forças. Poseidon está a cada segundo mais enraivecido com tudo aquilo.

-- Você está desafiando a vontade divina, humano, vou lhe mostrar o castigo dos Deuses para tamanho insulto!

Mas a luz de seu tridente se esvai diante de um cosmo cálido que acaba de se manifestar. Saori se levanta, pondo-se diante de se defensor.

-- Poseidon, seu reino está vindo abaixo. Você está acabado, admita.

-- Não seja tola, Atena, eu renasci para purificar a Terra, se pretende defender os inúteis humanos, então é melhor morrer de uma vez!

-- Está errado, você tem apenas ambições egoístas e tortura milhões de vidas inocentes em nome de uma falsa justiça. Você despertou contra sua vontade, então volte a dormir nesta ânfora!

Para a surpresa do imperador, a ânfora de Atena era trazida em suas mãos, deixando o Deus ainda mais perturbado com a derrota próxima. Numa última tentativa, deposita seu cosmo no tridente e o lança na direção de Atena. O sangue derramado, porém, não é o da Deusa, outra pessoa surgira no lugar, gastando suas últimas forças para salvá-la.

-- Kanon?! – surpreende-se Saori.

-- Por que? – pergunta Seiya – Você é nosso inimigo.

-- Hum... Fui eu quem tirei este tridente da pedra, e que manipulou os Deuses. Eu fui salvo inúmeras vezes na prisão do cabo Sunion pelo cosmo de Atena, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer.

O olhar de Kanon não tinha mais a maldade anterior. Era agora como o de Saga, e estava cheio de arrependimento, transbordando em lágrimas.

-- Atena... Isso tudo é culpa minha... Eu sou um idiota. Me perdoe...

Ele cai inconsciente e Atena volta-se novamente para Poseidon. Não há tempo a perder, ela deve prendê-lo de novo na ânfora. Mas seu adversário não admitiria a derrota com tanta facilidade, e utiliza seu cosmo para atacar a Deusa. São rajadas poderosíssimas que vão em direção a ela, mas simplesmente desaparecem diante da jovem, que não faz nenhum movimento, apenas eleva seu cosmo dourado.

-- Como? Meu poderoso cosmo não a atinge!

-- Enquanto meu cosmo for pela justiça e pela vida na Terra, enquanto houver amor no planeta, seu cosmo cheio de maldade não poderá me ferir. Agora prepare-se, Poseidon, porque seu fim chegou!

-- Cale-se! Meu cosmo há de acabar com você. Morra Atena!

Mas todo o cosmo de Poseidon circula na forma de imensos redemoinhos em volta de Atena, e sua aura dourada o reverte, atingindo o Deus, não para feri-lo, pois o corpo ali presente era o de Julian, um inocente, mas para arrancar o espírito do Deus de dentro dele, e sugá-lo para dentro da ânfora.

O nível da água sobe mais e mais. Enquanto Atena reúne todos os seus Cavaleiros e Kiki a sua volta, Tetis encarrega-se de levar Julian Solo de volta a superfície. Nós também voltamos, através das águas do mar, envoltos pelo cosmo de Atena, e logo estávamos às margens do Egeu, perto do Santuário.

-- / / --

_Nala: Finalmente!! Conseguimos derrotar o verdadeiro inimigo. Poseidon está lacrado de novo!!_

_Shun: Q bom... Já pensou... O mundo inteiro submerso por causa dele?_

_Hyoga: Essas utopias malucas de destruir tudo p/ erguer de novo..._

_Ikki: Eles são doentes da cabeça._

_Nala: É... Mas algo de bom teve. Sorento percebeu q ainda há esperanças e Kanon se arrependeu._

_Shun: Mas Kanon não saiu do mar... Será q ele morreu?_

_Nala: Nhai... Justo agoraq ele mudou? Droga, num é justo... T.T_

_Kanon: Hei... Não precisam lamentar minha morte. SE vcs ñ vivem sem mim, eu volto._

_Nala: Ah!! De onde vc saiu??_

_Kanon: Do mar, ora... Num tá me vendo todo molhado e salgado? ¬¬_

_Nala: Mas... Mas... Mas..._

_Kanon: Se é p/ o bem e felicidade geral do planeta, diga aos fãs q eu fico!_

_Shun: De onde ele tirou isso? Oo  
_

_Ikki: Q cara metido..._

_Hyoga: Já vi essa frase em algum lugar..._

_Nala: É... O imperador metido do Brasil... Há mais de um século. Tirou do Baú, heim?_

_Kanon: É q eu sou "O" cara. :D_

_Todos: Metido..._


	27. Chapter 27

**De Volta ao Santuário:**

O sol volta a brilhar sobre a Terra, Julian fora deixado às margens do Egeu por Tetis, e ela desaparecera logo em seguida. Alguns que estavam na praia quando encontraram o jovem dizem ter visto o vulto de uma sereia no mar, mas a Grécia sempre foi cheia de lendas e mitos. Se bem que os Deuses também não passam de mitos, nos quais nem os que viram a sereia acreditam...

Dias depois Julian decidiria viajar pelo mundo, utilizando sua fortuna para ajudar as crianças que perderam os pais nas catástrofes. Um jovem vem até ele, tocando divinamente uma flauta, de um modo que o encanta.

-- Eu sou Sorento, estudante de música. Soube de sua viagem e gostaria de acompanhá-lo. Sei que posso ser útil...

-- Agradeço. Muitas crianças adorarão ouvir sua flauta.

-- Mas diga... Por que abrir mão de sua fortuna nessa viagem de ajuda?

-- Não sei ao certo, mas tenho a impressão de que devo fazer isso...

Julian não se lembraria nunca de sua relação com o espírito de Poseidon, mas Sorento jamais se esqueceria de seu papel como General Marina.

Mas isso seria dias depois. Do dia em que voltamos ao Santuário lembro-me de subir as escadas da casa de Áries, ainda vestindo a armadura dourada, e recebendo o sorriso de Mu ao me ouvir gritar ainda na frente do templo:

-- Mu! Cadê meu irmão?

Meus olhos brilhavam de alegria e vontade de rever Milo, com um sorriso de criança no natal. Recebi de volta, não resposta de Mu, mas um abraço apertado de meu irmão, que esperava ansiosamente por minha volta.

-- Nala... Tava tão preocupado!

-- Haha, Milo, eu não via a hora de te ver...

-- Aí... Fica bem nessa armadura!

Respondi com um leve ar envergonhado, levando as mãos atrás dos quadris e sorrindo levemente. Mas Aldebaran falou em seguida.

-- E onde é que está o capacete?

Ao que levei a mão até a cabeça, me lembrando que ele tinha caído no combate. Passei a mão nervosamente pela nuca, estreitando o olhar como um garotinho que se vê encrencado quando faz algo errado.

-- Xiiii...

-- Hahaha, não se preocupe – retorna ele brincalhão – armaduras têm vontade própria, lembra? Assim como ela foi até você, a verá inteira em breve.

-- Aaaah... Aldebaran... Não faz isso comigo!

Todos se deliciam em risadas, junto com Hyoga, Shiryu e Shun, que acabam de chegar. Seiya fora direto para o hospital, diziam os médicos ser seu melhor cliente. Mu ainda continua as brincadeiras, agora que a calma voltara.

-- Mas tenho que admitir que só consegui segurar esse teimoso do seu irmão aqui depois que ele viu a armadura que saiu do templo de Peixes...

-- Por que será? – diz Shaka, pela primeira vez em tom de brincadeira, pelo menos na nossa presença.

Naquela noite ficaríamos na vila do Santuário, Rodório, e só no dia seguinte voltaríamos para casa, no Japão.

-- / / --


	28. Chapter 28

**Coisas do Coração:**

Tudo o que queríamos era tomar um bom banho. Sentia-me mais leve depois de limpa. A noite começava a cair, mas não havia frio, as noites da Grécia costumam ser quentes, e o calor não é muito bom para ferimentos que ainda tendem sangrar. Estávamos na varanda, ainda que levemente, o sangue volta a escorrer da pálpebra de Hyoga, deixando-me preocupada.

-- Hyoga, seu olho!

-- Ta tudo bem, Nala...

-- Tudo bem?! Isso deve doer pra caramba! Vem, vou fazer um curativo.

-- Não precisa...

-- Precisa, sim.

Acabou deixando fazer o curativo. Com todo o cuidado passei os remédios e enfaixei o olho machucado. Aquele tapa em seu rosto me voltou à memória, e eu senti um certo remorso.

-- Me desculpa... – disse cabisbaixa.

-- Por que?

-- Eu... Bati em você...

-- Tudo bem. Eu entendo, você é uma Amazona, eu não devia mesmo tentar impedi-la de lutar. Mas é que eu fico preocupado...

-- Você? Por que? – perguntei com uma pequena surpresa.

Ele não respondeu, deixando-me ainda mais intrigada. Quando terminei de amarrar a venda, sua mão pousou sobre a minha. Com um olhar encantador sorriu para mim.

-- Obrigado...

-- Não foi nada... – respondi com um sorrido encabulado e as faces coradas.

Mas de repente ele baixou o rosto, também corado, e soltou minha mão.

-- Hyoga... Ta tudo bem?

-- Sim! – respondeu com um sorriso sem graça – Tudo bem. – mas não voltou a me olhar de frente, mantendo sua atenção no horizonte.

-- Me diga... Por que Isaak disse aquilo?

-- ... – nada disse, olhando-me com um desentendimento que talvez não existisse de verdade.

-- Você só respondeu que ele sabia a resposta.

-- Não se preocupe com isso, Nala. – disse sorrindo, mas pelos seus olhos parecia estar forçando a expressão – Algumas pessoas tem de saber seu lugar... Eu sei o meu.

Ele se levantou, indo em direção ao quarto, enquanto eu permaneci na varanda, olhando o horizonte onde os últimos raios de sol davam um tom avermelhado ao céu, ainda repleto de nuvens. Estava completamente confusa, baixei a cabeça e, sem perceber, resmunguei algo que nem mesmo eu esperava: "Hyoga, acho que preferia ouvir outra coisa...". Ao me dar conta de minhas palavras senti o rosto queimar e meus pensamentos se perturbaram.

-- O que estou dizendo?! Até parece que eu... Mas que bobagem...

-- Falando sozinha, Nala?

Quase saltei no lugar, virando-me rapidamente para a porta, de onde vinha a voz.

-- Shun?!

-- Te assustei? Desculpa...

-- Ah, tudo bem, eu só... Tava...

-- Hyoga acabou de passar, parecia meio perdido. O que houve?

-- Nada!

-- Nada...?

-- Não, por que?!

-- E o que você preferia ouvir?

-- O que?!

-- Foi você que disse...

-- Tava espionando?

-- Não, mas você não ta muito bem.

-- Como assim?

-- Ta vermelha que nem uma cereja.

-- Não! Eu to bem!

Arqueou uma sobrancelha, abrindo um sorriso brincalhão.

-- Mesmo...?

-- Shun, nunca pensei que diria isso, mas você ta me assustando.

Ele veio para o meu lado e se sentou no gradil da varanda.

-- Ora, vamos, Nala... Admita de uma vez...

-- Do que você ta falando?

-- Você gosta do Hyoga...

Meu estômago gelou, mas não podia admitir para mim mesma tal fato. Baixei a cabeça para esconder o rosto cada vez mais vermelho.

-- Nós crescemos e treinamos juntos, é claro que gosto...

-- Não é desse jeito que quero dizer e você sabe disso... – cortou.

-- ... – não respondi, mantendo a cabeça baixa.

-- Não faz essa cara. Qualquer um percebe, você fica muito mais animada quando ele está perto, se envergonha mais quando ele te elogia do que se for qualquer outra pessoa. Sem contar a admiração com que você o vê treinar, ou sua cara angelical quando os dois ficam sentados no gradil da varanda de casa, conversando e olhando a paisagem.

-- E... Eu...

-- Devia falar com ele. – disse com um sorriso amigável, fazendo-me quase gritar.

-- Que?! Ta maluco?!

-- Por que?

-- Como "por que"? Hy... Hyoga é meu amigo, ele não ia... Eu não ia nem conseguir mais olhar pra ele!

-- Ah, qual é? Ele se preocupa com você mais do que com qualquer coisa, mais do que com ele mesmo... Não parece ser só seu amigo...

-- Eu não sei não...

-- Mas...

-- Nem vem com essa!

-- Nala...

-- Não! E não se atreva a falar pra ele ou eu nunca mais falo com você!

-- Ta bom... Mas você devia...

Ele saiu, eu volto a olhar a paisagem, debruçando-me ao gradil com pensamentos perdidos. Shun vai até o quarto onde os três dormiriam. "Droga, ela é quase tão cabeça dura quanto o Seiya". Ao chegar à porta ouve mais alguém que também decidira conversar com sua própria consciência.

-- Ah... Como eu sou idiota! Se eu pudesse tirar isso da minha mente...! -- Virou moda agora falar sozinho?

Mais um que ele assusta. Hyoga sai da janela para ver quem estava lá.

-- Shun?!

-- Que você tem, Hyoga?

-- Nada que se possa resolver... – diz cabisbaixo, sentando-se na cama.

-- Caramba, isso é amor ou uma tragédia grega?

-- Não faça piadas, Sh... Peraí, quem foi que falou em amor?!

-- Não adianta disfarçar. Você gosta dela...

-- Dela...?

-- Hyoga...

Ele vira o rosto para o amigo não o perceber corado, mas não adianta.

-- Hyoga, o jeito que você olha pra ela, parece que está contemplando a mais perfeita flor, ou uma jóia magnífica... Seus olhos brilham!

-- Mas... É isso que ela é...

-- É, eu entendo.

-- Ta tão na cara assim?

-- Até o ser mais ingênuo percebe.

-- Ah, eu até esperaria que o Shiryu percebesse. Mas Seiya não parece...

-- Ah, o Seiya é um caso à parte! – disse com um sorriso irônico, fazendo Hyoga rir também – Mas a questão não é essa...

-- E qual é?

-- Quando vai falar pra ela?

Seu rosto volta a ficar sério, e seu olhar agora fitava o nada.

-- Não posso...

-- Como assim?

-- Eu... Sou um mero Cavaleiro de bronze, não sou nada. Não posso querer que ela retribua...

-- Do que está falando? Desde quando importa o que você é? Nala não escolheria posição, mas pessoa, e você é valente e honrado...

-- Você não entende.

-- O que?

-- Não sabe, não faz idéia de quem ela é... Ela não sabe. Mas por mais que viva conosco, que nos trate como iguais e irmãos, ela nunca será como nós.

-- Hyoga...?

-- Por favor, Shun, eu imploro: nunca comente essa conversa com ela.

-- Tudo bem, não direi nada...

-- Obrigado. Acho... Que vou dar uma volta.

Ele sai. Shun está mais perdido do que eu, alguns minutos antes. Sem saber mais o que fazer, permanece sentado na cama, olhando fixamente para o chão. Shiryu vê Hyoga passar, um tanto perturbado, bate a porta do quarto.

-- Entre.

-- Shun?

-- Ah... Oi, Shiryu.

-- Tudo bem? Parece perturbado?

-- Eu to... Não sei o que faço! Nala ta deprimida, Hyoga ta deprimido...

-- Sei... Hyoga está deprimido por reprimir a vontade que tem de dizer a Nala que a ama. E Nala está deprimida por não conseguir admitir para si mesma que ama Hyoga. Como se isso fosse ruim...

-- Você também percebeu...

-- Ta mais do que na cara...

-- Mas agora a Nala ta deprimida é porque não consegue acreditar que ele possa corresponder...

-- Deixa eu adivinhar. Você conversou com eles, mas os dois são tão cabeças duras que não têm coragem de contar um para o outro?

-- E me matam se eu abrir a boca... O que eu faço?

-- Hum... Nada!

-- Que? Mas isso é deprimente! Hyoga disse coisas estranhas sobre a Nala, que ela é diferente de nós... Eu não entendo.

-- Isso é mesmo bem estranho, mas ainda havemos de entender. Quanto ao resto, Shun, o tempo cuida para que as coisas dêem certo. Não se preocupe, se não podemos interferir, deixe. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, tudo dá certo.

-- Eu espero que sim...

-- O rio sempre chega ao destino, Shun, mesmo que tenha de passar por inúmeros obstáculos, ele sempre encontra um caminho por onde consegue fluir.

-- / / --


	29. Chapter 29

**Meses de Calmaria:**

Os meses passam, e as conversas daquele dia são deixadas para trás, não que tivessem sido esquecidas, mas resolvemos não nos perturbar mais. Os olhos de Shiryu estavam muito comprometidos, mas ainda havia esperanças de que ele pudesse voltar a enxergar, como já acontecera uma vez. Passava o maior número de dias em Rozan, com Shunrey e o mestre. Shun passara alguns meses na Ilha de Andrômeda, ajudando nas últimas reformas. Voltou muito animado com o término das obras, o lugar ficara muito melhor do que era antigamente.

Eu, Hyoga e Seiya também estivemos por lá, ajudando, mas a alegria de Shun não se devia apenas às obras. O avistara certo dia, ao pôr do sol, conversando à beira da praia com June. Ela era uma Amazona da minha geração, por isso não vestia mais a máscara. Ambos sorriam docemente, mas decidi não ficar espiando os dois depois de vê-los tão próximos e de mãos dadas... Ele estava especialmente alegre naquela noite.

-- Vai voltar a viver aqui? – perguntei-lhe casualmente quando estávamos sozinhos.

-- Hã... Eu? Por que?

-- hehe... Só perguntando...

-- Bom... Eu estava pensando... Quem sabe.

-- Hum... E que alegria toda é essa?

Corou fortemente, dando-me um sorriso envergonhado e passando nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos revoltados, ao que ri ironicamente puxando-lhe de leve a orelha.

-- Ah, menino... Hahaha! Diz aí... O mais inocente de nós então foi o primeiro a dar um beijo? – alfinetei, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos assustado, ficando ainda mais escarlate.

-- Aaahh! Você viu?!

-- Não, mas acabo de ter minha resposta. – disse ainda mais risonha, desarrumando-lhe os cabelos.

Fomos embora poucos dias depois, quando a Ilha já era novamente um lugar para se viver. Quinze anos tinha, e parecia um menino, em qualquer outro lugar, diriam que estava uns cinco ou seis anos atrasado. Iríamos para o Santuário, onde todos os Cavaleiros se reuniriam para passarem juntos as festas de Natal e Ano Novo. Uma festa animadíssima tivemos aquele ano, música, brincadeiras, amigo secreto, árvore e enfeites, tudo montado em grupo. Mesmo com a escada não alcançava o topo da árvore, onde tentava colocar a estrela, ao que tomo um susto com ela levitando diante de mim e tomando seu lugar no cume. Desabei, sendo amparada pelos braços de meu irmão, que sorria divertido para mim antes de se virar para trás, onde Mu olhava com repreensão um jovem muito cheio de energia.

-- Kiki... Já não te disse para tomar cuidado com essas brincadeiras?

-- Eeer... Foi mal... Hei, que é isso? Nala tira esse anel de gelo de mim...

-- Hehehe, é pra ver se você fica quieto... – disse brincalhona – Mas não se estressa, esse é dos mais fraquinhos, você sai sozinho...

Todos riram divertidamente diante do "beiço" do garoto. Éramos Cavaleiros, sempre prontos para batalhar por nossos ideais, mas também éramos pessoas como as outras, com necessidade de divertimento e alguns dias de calma. Também sonhávamos com festas entre família e amigos, enfeites e luzes de Natal, em fazer a roda para contar piadas e histórias, descobrir o amigo oculto do que está entregando seu presente, fazer o brinde com taças de vinho ou champanhe à meia noite, em nos abraçar com desejos de felicidade e saúde e colocar músicas para dançar. Tudo tivemos naquelas noites, talvez as melhores que já tivéramos desde muitos anos. Nem todos ali tinham as mesmas crenças, mas foi isso também que fez nossa festa ainda mais especial.

-- Meu amigo secreto – dizia Shaka, hoje com os olhos abertos para ver todo o brilho da festa – Não vive aqui no Santuário... Uma jovenzinha que parece não ter medo de nada, apesar de ser, como dizem alguns, baixinha, magrela e com cara de garotinha indefesa. É também irmã do Cavaleiro mais chato, teimoso e impulsivo que já conheci...

-- HEI!! – cortou Milo, ao perceber a ironia e as risadas dos amigos voltadas para si, inclusive a minha.

-- Ah... Shaka, mas essa descrição é do Seiya. – disse entre risos, nem me importando com o olhar emburrado do rapaz, que só causou mais gargalhadas.

Aproximei-me para receber o abraço e a lembrança. "Ouvi dizer que gosta de coisas do tipo" disse Shaka. Um par de brincos com pingentes de lótus que logo pus nas orelhas sorrindo. "São lindos, Shaka! Obrigada". Tomei meu pacote, seguindo a brincadeira.

-- Hum... Deixa ver... Meu amigo secreto é do tipo sério e racional, mas o frio que produz com certeza vem de um caloroso cosmo...

-- Caramba, que poético... – disse Milo, se assustando com o que aquele meu sorriso e o rubor nas faces de Hyoga poderia significar.

O beijo em seu rosto, deixando-o ainda mais encabulado, foi suficiente para denunciar a todo o Santuário o que tentávamos esconder de nós mesmos.

-- Você sempre diz que queria algo para se lembrar... – disse com as mãos unidas nas costas, enquanto ele abria o pacote.

Com os olhos marejados fitou a foto que tiráramos há anos, e para a qual eu comprara um belo porta retratos. Estávamos em frente à casa, na Sibéria, nós dois, mestre Camus e Isaak. "Obrigado, Nala..." Disse abrindo um doce sorriso e me abraçando com força.

Saori assistia a tudo com um alegre sorriso. Também se divertira naquelas noites, e participara das brincadeiras como qualquer outra humana, como que se esquecendo naqueles dias de quem realmente era, talvez precisasse realmente daquilo. Mas antes de se deitar, quase ao nascer do sol, ergueu os olhos às estrelas que ainda brilhavam no céu com um sorriso de agradecimento.

-- Obrigada, pai, por permitir a estes guerreiros alguns dias de alegria...

As próximas festas seriam os aniversários de Hyoga, meu, de Mu e de Kiki, os quais comemoramos também juntos, os dois primeiros no Japão, e os últimos na casa de Áries.Talvez todos os Cavaleiros tivessem necessidade de uma família, e foi o que acabamos nos tornando depois daquelas batalhas todas, ou melhor, nós, Cavaleiros de bronze, fomos aceitos na família dos Cavaleiros do Santuário.

-- / / --

_Nala: EBA!! Mais um fim de Saga. Aki termina meu segundo livro. Espero q tenham gostado _

_Shun: Nossa, essas festas foram mesmo muito divertidas. A gente tava precisando._

_Hyoga: Adorei meu presente _

_Nala: Q bom! ._

_Ikki: Ai, vcs dois. Dá pra ser menos pltônico, por favor?_

_Nala e Hyoga: Heim...?_

_Ikki: Ninguém merece... ¬¬_

_Shun: Hahaha. Deixa q um dia eles se acertam. :P_

_Shiryu: C/ certeza, só espero q seja antes de ficarem velhinhos e caquéticos XD_

_Nala e Hyoga (vermelhos q nem pimentão): ... ¬¬_

_Shun: Bom, já q a Nala num tá mais a fim de falar... Terminando mais esse livro, o próximo será... Além da Coragem - Livro III - Lágrimas,Rancores e Angústias - Mundo de sombras. A Saga de Hades está para começar. Não percam!! _

_Shiryu: Nossa, vc é bom p/ fazer propagandas, heim? Oo_

_Shun: Hehehe, acho q nem eu sabia disso :P Até a próxima, pessoal!!_


End file.
